Beasts and Monsters
by Enchanted Elf
Summary: Humans were who we were sworn to protect with our lives, and yet it was humans who ruined my life. They destroyed most of my clan, and turned me to stone for one-thousand years. Yet know we have awakened, and we live again!- The story told through a females point of view and follows all of season one.
1. When Everything Changed

All Characters Belong To Disney Except For My OC'S

First fanfic ever so please tell me if there is anything I should add in or delete. All comments are appreciated both positive and negative. Thank you for taking time to read my story! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: When Everything Changed

For my story I shall start at the beginning I'm a gargoyle. I lived with the rest of my clan at a castle in Scotland in 994 A.D. We all had different looks and features, though none of us had names except for our leader Goliath. I was a full grown female gargoyle with a long tale that was shaped like an arrow at the end. I have a slim waist and my skin is an azure blue. My hands are like talons and my eyes are almond shape, and are a deep piercing shade of purple. My hair was a nice shade of silver and went to my shoulders. I had a good relationship with Goliath who I respected and looked up to as most of the clan did as well. My best friends were three other gargoyles one of them was a deep burgundy red color, one had webbed wings and was a green color, and the last had a round stomach and was a light blue color.

The night everything changed was when Vikings were attacking the castle but we were able to get rid of the intruders, and save the castle. The captain of the guard was a round man but a good man none the less with brown hair and a moustache as well. I was standing with Goliath, his love that was a tall proud female gargoyle who was Goliath's second in command, and my three friends.

As Goliath's second and command wrapped up his hand from when he was wounded in battle the Captain said, "Goliath we owe you our lives," as he looked at the ground.

"As we owe you ours every day," said Goliath as he flexed his now wrapped claw.

Goliath and the captain smiled as they relished in the victory. The captain then invited Goliath, his love, and me to the dining hall to speak with the princess.

"I do not believe this be a good idea, Goliath," I commented as we walked through the halls.

"Yes, I agree these humans do not want us there," Goliath's second in command stated.

Goliath looked at us before he said," I understand your hesitance, but it does us well to get along with the humans," he then looked at me and added, "behave."

I knew he was referring to the last time we had been allowed to go somewhere with the humans, and I had growled when they had started to insult our kind. I didn't see why Goliath was so insistent on wanting us to share our home with these humans, but I nodded at Goliath in assurance that I wouldn't do anything. As we continued our way towards the dining hall his second in command gave me a rare smile and moved forward to stand next to him. She had understood my outburst when I growled at the humans, and had defended me when I got in trouble. I knew she had a dislike for the humans stronger than my own, and was also wondering why we had to share our home with these humans, who were insistent on treating us unfairly. We had just reached the doors of the hall, where I could hear music playing and the humans celebrating "their" victory.

The captain then turned around to face us and said," I best go in and let the princess know you'll be joining us."

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes, and commenting on how this was going to turn out. Not only did the princess not know we were coming, but it was known that she had a strong dislike for our kind. We were not going to be welcomed in that room at all.

"Do not pay attention to their remarks when we enter," Goliath said, as he placed a comforting clawed hand on my shoulder.

Goliath knew how much the human's remarks about our appearance hurt my feelings. I had never understood their dislike for us we protected them, and yet they called us monsters because of our looks. After a minute Goliath decided it would be okay for us to enter, and I heard the gasps of disgust.

"Filthy monsters in the castle," gasped one woman in disgust.

Goliath placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort as I heard the continuous rude remarks about us as we stepped into the hall and walked towards the table where the princess sat.

The captain then stepped forward and said," Your pardon, your highness, I took the liberty of asking them to appear, and be recognized for their bravery."

I smiled this was why I didn't completely dislike humans there were at least a few who would stand up for us.

"Captain, we are most seriously displeased to allow beasts into the dining hall," said the princess indignantly.

"You speak wisely princess, these are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them," Magus agreed as he glared at us with disgust.

Okay, maybe we had at least _one_ human who would stand up for us. Undeterred Goliath continued walking towards the princess, and I had to hide my smirk as she collapsed into her chair in shock as Goliath straightened out his wings before folding them close and bowing.

The captain chuckled before saying," Goliath we named you well it seems, you are as good a soldier as the philistine giant who fought David," he praised

I smiled and looked up at Goliath with admiration.

"You would do well to remember captain that the biblical Goliath was also a bully and savage," she reminded.

I turned and glared at her and bit down a growl, as the captain also turned to look at the princess disgruntled at her comment.

I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to say something!

"Excuse me _your highness_," I spat her title in disgust.

"You have no right to say any of those things about Goliath if it weren't for us _beasts_, you wouldn't have won this battle. If anyone's a bully it's you, and all the people in this hall us so called monsters risk our lives for you, while you and your people do nothing but look down on us and insult us. What have we done to make us monsters? Look different? If you can't even look past appearances and then you are no fit to be a ruler!" I yelled at her as Goliath pulled me back as I made to run at her.

The princess gasped and leaned back, as I growled at her. Goliath looked at me up and I stopped struggling and bowed my head in submission.

"If you will excuse us your highness," said Goliath as he held onto my arm as we exited the hall.

Goliath released my arm when we were outside the hall, and I looked down in shame knowing outside I was going to get yelled at for my behavior.

"My apologies Goliath," the captain said solemnly.

"No apologies needed, we are what we are, her opinion will not change that," explained Goliath as he pointedly looked down at me.

"Have you no pride, no sense of justice, we saved their lives and repaid us with contempt" argued his second in command.

"She is right Goliath, you deserve better than this," the captain agreed.

"These cliffs were our home ages ago before they built their stone fortress. They should bow to us," she continued to argue determined to make her point.

She then looked at me and said," Do not bow your head in shame, you stood up for our kind and there is no shame in it."

I lifted my head and smiled at her gratefully, at least I wasn't the only one who saw our treatment as unjust.

"It is the nature of human kind, to fear what they do not understand. Their ways are not our ways," Goliath said gently while taking her hands, and looked at her lovingly.

She sighed, "There are times when your patience astounds me, my love," as she looked at him adoringly.

When we had exited the castle I looked at Goliath apologetically.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there in the dining hall, I don't know what came over me. I have apologized to the captain as well, and told him to give the princess my deepest apologies," I said eyes downcast, awaiting to hear my punishment.

"I understand you r anger, but you must learn to control it. Promise me you will try and get along with them," he sighed tiredly.

I eagerly nodded my head as he smiled and told me to go find my friends. I quickly glided over to where I found two of them sitting atop one of the towers and quickly told them of what happened.

"Why do you get to go with Goliath everywhere," complained my webbed wing friend.

"Isn't it obvious, to make sure she doesn't get in trouble," joked the burgundy colored gargoyle.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," I sarcastically said.

"Where is he?" I asked referring to our other friend.

"Where else, he's eating…again," they replied as we laughed.

As the night came to a close we quickly went to our places mine next to my friends, as I felt the familiar sensation of my body stiffening in its position as I turned to stone for the day, and went to sleep.

* * *

*The Next Night*

I was sitting on one of the crates filled with food, as two of my friends played catch with ham, and the other stuffed his face. I smiled as the gargoyle watchdog tried to catch it when it was in the air.

I turned to look at my other friend stuffing his face," Don't you ever get full?" I asked disgusted as he tore some meat of the bone.

"Nope, want some?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass," I said as grimaced where did he put all that food?

My attention was turned back to my two friends before I leapt into the air and catched the ham and they tried to get it back from me. This was a goodnight my friends and I just hanging out and having fun. My green webbed wing friend managed to grab it as he began to be chased around by the watchdog I laughed and sat down on a crate and continued to laugh. They were throwing the ham in between themselves when suddenly my burgundy friend jumped up next to me and caught it. I then noticed a human boy walking towards us he had blond hair and was wearing a tunic and some breeches. I looked for any trace amount of fear and found none just curiosity.

"Hey, pass it here," yelled my green friend on the ground, and looked away from the boy and back to my friends. I then saw the watchdog snatch the ham from the air and suppressed a laugh at their sighs of disappointment. I then nudged my friend next to me and pointed towards the boy and they both turned to look at him.

I saw him take a gulp before boldly saying, "I'm Tom, what's your name?"

We then looked at each other and I said," Besides Goliath we don't have names," I explained while smiling softly at the boy.

That seemed to give him more confidence and he smiled back and said, "How do you tell each other apart?" he asked curiously.

"We look different," my green friend simply replied.

"But what do you call each other?" he asked.

"Friend," my friend next to me replied while gesturing towards me, as an example.

He thoughtfully put a hand up to his mouth, and I had to resist hugging him he was so sweet. I then saw a woman running towards him and I assumed that was his mother, before I could warn my friends she was next to Tom.

"Tom!" she yelled. "Get away from those monsters," she scolded while trying to drag him away. While Tom was desperately trying to explain to his mother.

My burgundy friend jumped down to the ground and I frowned this was not going to end well.

"We wouldn't hurt the lad, ma'am" my friend said softly, trying to reassure her we wouldn't harm her.

"Keep away from him you beast!" she yelled, as she threw a block of wood at him.

*WHAP*

I quickly rushed to his side and looked at the place where his shoulder had been hit.

"Are you okay?" I whispered quietly.

He grabbed my clawed hand and squeezed assuredly nodding before turning to face her again, my anger rising now that I knew he was okay. Then I heard a growl as the second and command landed in front of us crouched down. My friends and I glared at the woman, but mine softened when I saw Tom. The woman cowered in front of her, and I almost felt bad for the woman. _Almost_.

"You're the beast human," she growled as her eyes began to glow a demonic red.

I then got up with my burgundy friend from the crouch we were in as well as my webbed wing friend and stood in front of his second in command.

"No, if they think were monsters," said my burgundy friend eerily, "then we best live up to the name," finished my webbed wing friend.

"After all were just savage beasts," I added copying my friends eerily grins, and their eyes started to glow white, while mine glowed pure violet. The promise I made with Goliath suddenly came to mind and I calmed down.

"Guys, come on were better than this," I tried to persuade them but they were too far gone to be convinced. I even saw the watchdog start to join their growling and frightening the humans who had come to stand next to the woman and Tom. I glance apologetically at Tom, and he tried to give me a small smile but it looked more like a grimace. I looked to the second in command for help, but she was standing proudly behind them clawed hand on her hips. Before I could try and tell them how much trouble we would get in with Goliath. The watchdog growled at the people and they ran back to their area screaming.

"Are we being attacked?!" My blue friends asked as he got up to stand next to us.

Suddenly Goliath swooped down with an older gargoyle and we all gasped. My friends and I nervously looked between each other we were so dead.

"You four down to the rookery until I return, I'll deal with you then" he growled at us.

My friends gasped in shock, I then stepped forward, "Goliath-," I tried to explain, but he shot me a look of disappoint and that shut me up as I moved back towards my friends as my blue friend pressed a comforting hand to my shoulder..

"And take him with you," he added as he pointed at the watch dog as he whimpered.

We walked towards the rookery, and as the doors open my burgundy friend tried to plead are case, "We meant no harm, and she," pointed at me, "didn't do anything she did try and stop us,"

I smiled at him gratefully, but Goliaths gaze was unwavering as we dejectedly walked into the rookery. I heard the doors close behind us and sighed.

As I reached the bottom I looked at all the gargoyle eggs that were clustered together in the center. We all walked towards the eggs to get a closer look.

"Ugh, sent to the rookery, how embarrassing!" my burgundy friend exclaimed as he hunched over.

"Thanks for sticking up for me though," I smiled at my burgundy friend.

"No problem," he replied and I hugged him and could've sworn I saw him go a little red, but it was probably my imagination.

"I haven't been down here since I hatched," my blue friend said looking around most likely for something to eat. He then picked up something green and slimy off the walls and sniffed it before he ate it.

My webbed friend gaped at him in shock and I was looking at him disgusted.

"I hope we aren't down here long or he might eat us," he warned us as he put a hand to his throat. I had to agree with him on that one, and I warily glanced over at our other friends still eating the slime.

"The sun should be rising soon," I warned my friends as we all backed away from the eggs as to not hurt them when we woke up.

"Goodnight," we all chorused as we all turned to stone, and asleep.

* * *

Please review and message if you find any mistakes. Also please tell me if you want me to continue hope you enjoyed it.


	2. A Thousand Years

**Chapter Dedicated:**

**silverwolf**

**brittneyangel**

* * *

Chapter 2: Our Revenge

As my friends and I awakened, we all waited for Goliath to return and tell us that we could leave the rookery.

I suddenly stood up from where I had been sitting, and looked at my friends who were just as bored as I was.

"I'm going up first," I informed them as I moved my wings together to form a cloak around me.

"But you'll get in trouble with Goliath, if he finds out you left the rookery," warned my blue friend, as he worriedly looked at me.

I smiled at him and shook my head as I quickly dashed up the stairs; I knew they would follow after me making sure I didn't do anything reckless. I heard a cry of anguish and suddenly burst through the rookery doors.

I wished I hadn't opened those doors, I wished I had stayed down in the rookery, but wishing wouldn't change what had happened. The castle had been ambushed everywhere I looked I saw fire and wreckage around me. I then looked up and that was the true horror where my clan had once stood proud and tall laid piles of rubble. Where ever I looked I saw the mounds of stone that used to be my brothers and sisters, and now I understood that cry of anguish…. we were betrayed. My friends suddenly exited the rookery and they also gasped in horror at the sight that was before them.

No one said anything we didn't know what to say, all we knew was that our clan, our family was slaughtered. I then saw Goliath on top of the tower, oh no his second in command she was…..

Goliath glided down towards us and the older gargoyle followed him.

"Were any more down in the rookery?" Goliath asked desperately.

"None, only us," my blue friend replied solemnly.

I felt a claw on my shoulder and looked at the older gargoyle who was with Goliath, give me a comforting look. I looked around of what remained of our clan; it was just my friends, the watchdog, Goliath, the older gargoyle, and I. This was that all that was left of our clan.

"All the humans are gone taken prisoner most likely," informed the older gargoyle as he removed his claw from my shoulder.

"Then we will find them. We will save the humans, and we will have our revenge," growled Goliath as his eyes glowed white.

One by one we all leaped off the tower into the air, as we followed the Vikings tracks. Soon we came upon the Vikings and we let out a roar as we descended upon them. I quickly flew towards the humans and stood crouched down in front of them protectively as my eyes glowed violet. I saw the older gargoyle throw around some of the Vikings and my friends would pick up the Vikings and throw them. I saw one of the Vikings heading towards me running with a sword. I smirked foolish human did he really think he could take down a gargoyle especially an enraged female gargoyle. I quickly twisted his arm and swept my tail as he was knocked off his feet, and my burgundy friend grabbed him by the collar and threw him away from us as well.

I watched as the Vikings ran away screaming in fear as I frowned, it made sense now why they destroyed my kind, these humans were nothing but cowards. They had destroyed us when we were at our weakest state, as helpless as a newborn child.

I turned around and checked to see if the humans were injured, and I saw the human boy, Tom. I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my leg as he smiled up at me," I knew you would come," he told me confidently as I knelt down and hugged him. I then saw Magus exit the cave and gently pushed Tom towards his mother as I walked toward my clan.

"You fools, she would be alive now if you hadn't come," he yelled almost hysterically, as I looked quizzically at my friends.

"What's he talking about my?" my webbed wing friend asked facing us voicing my thoughts.

"He would've ransomed us both, but you invaded their camp and now-"

"What's happened? Where's the princess?" asked the older gargoyle as he stepped forward.

I warily glanced at Magus, I knew he couldn't hurt us, but he was a sorcerer and he wasn't one to be underestimated.

"Dead, and could I but wield a sword I would send you all to join her, but this will have to do instead," he yelled, as he started to say a spell in a language I had never heard before.

I heard the sky rumble and a strange mist surround us, I crouched down defensively and felt myself tense up as I shifted closer to my friends and felt the watchdog press closely to me. I then felt that familiar sensation of turning to stone as my muscles stiffened, and I fell into a deep sleep. This time however I wouldn't wake for a thousand years.

~A Thousand Years Later~

I suddenly felt my body start to awaken and yawned as the stone skin fell away from my body. I hopped of my perch and was joined by my clan.

"Your awake, you're alive!" exclaimed Goliath in joy as he placed a hand on my shoulder and my burgundy friend.

"Were together again," he said, as we all wore the same smile, I heard our watchdog bark in response.

I suddenly felt my blue friend lift me up and spin me around; I laughed and hugged him as he put me down.

"I'm so glad you're all okay," I told my friends in relief and I suddenly was pulled into a group hug as we all laughed.

We were disturbed from the reunion by a strange noise we all looked down and gasped.

"What is this?"

Where are we?"

Our watchdog growled as he looked down from the castle upon the land beneath us. I scratched his side comfortingly as his tongue rolled out in happiness.

Goliath suddenly turned around and I saw this human walking towards us.

"You are the one called Goliath?" he asked.

"Yes," he all but growled as we wearily looked at the human.

"Excellent," he replied, as he gazed at us.

We were then invited down into the castle as we decided to discuss what had happened with this man.

"How long has it been?" asked Goliath.

"This may come as a shock, a thousand years have gone by since the spell was cast," he told as he watched our reactions.

We all stared wide eyed at each other, and gaped at him in shock.

"I learned about the castle from an ancient book that came into my possession," he explained a he gestured towards the book that was contained in some sort of glass case.

"The Magus who cursed you wrote the whole story down in there," he continued to explain as we stood shocked in amazement.

"Now, I'm sure you have questions," he said, as he waved his hand in a go on gesture.

"How did you break the spell?" asked the older gargoyle.

"It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds," he explained as he leaned against a metal table.

This human was probably telling the truth, but I gazed at him wearily. He seemed to want to help us, but then again so did the humans in the past therefore I didn't trust him. He was to perfect, and knowing humans they would always want something in return.

I paid attention when my green friend asked, "The eggs in the rookery?"

"All gone I'm afraid, you are the last of your kind," he told him.

My friend dejectedly looked down and I stepped forward and stood next to him, and gave him a brief side hug wrapping my arm around his shoulders and pulling him towards me. I was just as dejected as he was, it was impossible to know what happened to the eggs over the thousand years we were asleep.

"Why have you done all this?" Goliath asked, just confused as us.

"I was fascinated by the Magus's story, I wanted to see if it was true," he simply replied.

I narrowed my eyes this human was up to something; no human would move an entire castle just to appease his curiosity.

"And now that it is, I want to be your friend, there is much we can do for each other Goliath," he told Goliath as he walked to stand in front of him.

I would admit this human did have guts, not many humans would stand bravely in front of Goliath.

"Such as," prompted Goliath, glaring at the hand he placed on his shoulder.

We then heard a noise coming from above us, "Huh, I'm not expecting anyone," he murmured, as he walked off to investigate the noise.

"You'll be safer if you stay here," he told us as he left the room.

We all glared at his retreating form, we all looked at each other and then ran off straight after him. Even if I didn't trust him I still was curious to know what was happening.

We stood in the darkness of a corridor as we saw other humans pointing hunks of metal at Xanatos.

"What's going on who are these people?" asked my burgundy friend, as I glared at the intruders from the shadows.

"Their attacking the castle that's all we need to know," exclaimed the older gargoyle.

No, we needed to think of a better plan that was to rash. Knowing Goliath he would think of a rational-

Goliath growled and ran towards the intruders. Okay there goes the rational plan I thought as I rolled my eyes and ran out to help. We all divided up and ran towards a human, while Goliath took down a group. I growled at the human before me as he started to fire something out of the metal and I felt it graze my shoulder, as I cried out in pain. I then leapt forward and crushed his metal contraption and threw him. He ducked and rolled and then pulled out a knife, I stared curiously at this human, he was different from the humans in the past he was smarter and quicker on his feet. He ran towards me as I growled in annoyance I quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it as I knocked him out.

I then saw the older gargoyle being attacked and quickly ran forward as my burgundy friend threw the man hurting him away. My friends and I all reached him as we tried to help him up, but then a human threw a metal egg shaped device at us. I looked at it curiously as my webbed wing friend caught it and then threw it over his shoulder.

We were all then thrown away by an explosion behind us, and we all got back up and started to fight again. I continued to fight the humans and they continuously kept getting up, this used to be so much easier. A human began to shoot at me as I continued to dodge, and my burgundy friend appeared behind him and hit him with his tail as the human laid sprawled on the floor.

I nodded to him in thanks and then saw my webbed friend being held down by a human I growled and threw him off of him as; I saw Goliath appear as he climbed up the wall and ran after the human.

I helped him up as I then saw a bright light flash in the sky, and a metal bird descend onto the castle. As they got into the bird it quickly flew off and the light in the sky disappeared. We walked towards Xanatos and I held my hand over my injury as I tried to stop the pain from where I had been shot by that human weapon.

My burgundy friend gasped as he said, "I've never seen weapons like those before."

"And that flying creature, that carried them off," he said to my webbed friend who looked at him.

"A dragon, without a doubt," the older gargoyle told us.

"It wasn't a dragon, it was a machine of some sort," he said as he walked forward crouched down on his hands and feet.

"Thank you, without you and your friend who knows what those thugs might have done," said Xanatos gratefully.

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me, and then destroyed my people," Goliath said as he looked down at Xanatos.

The message was clear about what Goliath was saying, I don't trust you.

"Hm, I see I'll have to work hard to earn your trust," he said, while Goliath quietly growled.

He then pulled out a small device and started to talk into it.

"Why were you attacked?" Goliath asked.

"The richer you are the more enemies you have, and I'm very rich," he said almost arrogantly.

"Goliath this is your home, as well as my headquarters. I hope you consider working with me to keep it safe?" he asked as he stared at Goliath.

Goliath looked around at the castle, and the damage that was caused.

"It's your decision lad, but we've no where else to go," the older gargoyle explained calmly.

Goliath let out a tired sigh, "This castle is our home, no matter where it has been taken we will stay here," Goliath proclaimed.

"Excellent, and I know you've been used poorly by men in the past, but all that's about to change. Trust me." he said while grinning and grabbing Goliaths hand.

"You broke the spell of sleep that imprisoned us Xanatos, and for that we are grateful, but we will never trust humans again," he said firmly while staring at Xanatos.

"I can tell this relationship is something we'll all have to work at," he said grimly, as they both stared at each other.

My eyes drifted from the two and stared out at the people below us, I sighed this wouldn't be any different from how it was then. Even if some humans would see past appearances others will still look at us in fear, and to them we will only be considered beasts and monsters.

* * *

Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I originally had it finished, but I didn't like it so I ended up rewriting it and it took longer than expected. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Eliza Maza

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**brittneyangel**

**BloodRoseKiller**

**antaurilover685**

**chasegirl2**

**The-Raving-Chesire-Cat**

**Dark Fox Tailz**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Friend?

Xanatos then told us he had some business to take care of and that we could look around.

I watched as he went into one of the corridors before turning to face Goliath.

"Goliath can we go and explore the castle?" asked my webbed-winged friend as he turned to face Goliath.

"Hm, very well but make sure to not cause any trouble," he sternly said as he turned and walked away with the older gargoyle, and our dog.

My friends and I eagerly grinned at each other like hatchlings being allowed outside for the first time, as we dashed inside the castle to see what it was like inside. We were all excited for we had never been allowed inside the castle without Goliath, and even that was a rare occasion. We soon came face to face with a door as it suddenly slided open to reveal a shiny steal colored kitchen.

We carefully stepped inside as we looked around.

"Woah, look at all this stuff!" my webbed-winged friend said greedily as he rubbed his claws together.

I felt a small smile as we all gazed around in wonderment and started to touch some of the items. I then started to shiver as I felt cold air leaking out of a room.

"Hey, can you close that door?" asked my webbed-winged friend as he wordlessly closed it, and we continued to look around.

"Hey, let me out its cold in here!" I heard a muffled shout as we turned around and realized our blue friend was in the cold room.

We quickly ran over and I started to tug on the door.

"Just be patient for a minute," I told him as I struggled to open the door.

"Don't worry we'll save you, "my webbed-winged friend assured him, as he ran over to help me along with my burgundy friend.

"You push and we'll pull," he told my blue friend.

We all grabbed onto the handle of the door and groaned as it wouldn't budge, and then suddenly we were all pushed back as my blue friend ran into us as the door finally popped open. I heard the crash of all the cooking supplies and groaned. Hopefully no one heard that I though as I helped pull my friends up as we surveyed the damage.

"Well that's a new record two minutes and we already messed up the kitchen," I sighed as my friend sheepishly exchanged glances.

"Okay, hopefully no one heard that, and if they didn't we should have enough time to put everything back where it belongs," I instructed my friends.

I then heard the door slide open and there stood Xanatos with the older gargoyle...great.

Xanatos looked at us expectantly waiting for someone to explain how this mess was created. I nudged my blue friend as he said, "Oh, Mr. Xanatos…. you see we were…..uh."

Oh god we were doomed I shifted my gaze from my blue friend who was still stumbling on whether or not to tell the truth, and looked at the older gargoyle as his shoulders sagged as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Xanatos I'll make sure I keep an eye on them," he told Xanatos as he placed a hand on my blue friend's shoulders.

We all looked down in embarrassment as the older gargoyle led us out of the castle and back into the courtyard still covered in debris.

"Fine mess you made of that kitchen lads, lass. When I heard that crash I thought the -" he said as we walked down into the courtyard.

"Look," my webbed-winged friend said as he interrupted the older gargoyle as he pointed up to Goliath who was with a….human?!

"Goliath's talking to that human," he continued as I felt my eyes turn to slits.

We all rushed up to where Goliath and the human were standing. My friends and I came up behind her as she gasped and turned around to look at us.

"This cannot be happening," she muttered to herself as my burgundy friend started to sniff her.

"Is this a new friend Goliath?" asked my burgundy friend, as he peered at the human.

"Boy, I hope so," she almost whispered but due to our ears I heard her perfectly clear.

"This is Eliza Maza a detective," Goliath explained as he gestured toward the human female.

"Second class NYPD," she said as she pulled out a shiny gold badge from her pocket. My friends leaned closer as to get a better look at her, but I stayed behind and watched.

I instead looked to Goliath who was watching this exchange and his gaze soften.

I frowned at him, so much for not trusting humans. I thought bitterly as I moved my gaze back to the group huddled around the detective.

"What does a detective do exactly, lass?" asked the older gargoyle.

"Well, uh when somebody does something wrong, I find out who and arrest them," she explained as she acted out the actions.

"We aren't children we know what that means," I sneered at her, and my tail started to swish in annoyance.

Goliath sent me a look which just made me cross my arms over my chest and huff.

"Who says what's wrong?" Goliath asked, as the human first looked at me questiongly and then turned towards Goliath.

"Well, we have justice system laws penalties assessments that the people decide.

I actually started to pay attention as she said this and was slightly shocked at how far humans had evolved from when there was no reigning monarch.

"You mean the humans decide," Goliath harshly said as his eyes turned into a glare.

I looked over and saw the sun begin to rise, this human had to leave now! I started to grow anxious the last time that humans knew we were vulnerable my cl…..it didn't end well.

"You must go now!" Goliath urged as he too noticed the sun begin to rise.

"Wait will I see you again? I'd like to know more about you, look you saved my life so I owe you. Let me help you understand this city you need to know how it works," she explained as she took a step towards Goliath.

I bit back a growl, who does she think she is?!

"If we are to defend the castle," he sighed, "I suppose we need to be prepared for what is out there.

My friends nodded their head and I grudgingly did too. Even if I didn't like humans it would be foolish to at least not understand what we were up against.

"Very well," complied Goliath.

"Good, tomorrows my day off I'll meet you in the afternoon-"

"After dark," Goliath interrupted.

"Why am I not surprised," she laughed as she swung her hair back over her shoulders.

"Okay her after dark," she agreed.

"No, not here over there," he told her as he pointed to a roof top a couple buildings away.

"Why there?" she asked.

"Why were you sneaking around the castle," he retorted.

"A good detective trusts no one," she said almost darkly.

"Well that's one thing we have in common," Goliath said darkly.

"Seems much has changed from what we knew," said the older gargoyle.

"Yes and if we are to survive in this new world, we need to learn about it and the humans who rule here," he told us as suddenly the human named Owen called Goliath.

Goliath glided down to Owen and walked into the castle.

"I don't trust her," I said as I twirled around and looked at my clan.

"Lass, you mustn't let the past cloud your judgment," the older gargoyle chided me gently.

"Yeah, and she seems really nice," added my webbed-winged friend.

"How can you forget what they have done to us, these humans-"

"Lass, those humans who betrayed us have been dead for centuries. Give this human lass a chance, and then you can judge her," the older gargoyle said as he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a side hug.

I sighed I knew I was probably being childish and he was right this human hadn't wronged me.

"Just think tomorrow night we can go and look at this new city," my burgundy friend said as he popped up next to me trying to cheer me up.

I smiled and nodded Goliath then walked out and wordlessly hopped onto his ledge and we all followed.

I felt my stone skin crack and I growled as I stretched my arms and wings out. My friends and I hopped down from our ledges and were about to set off to see the city before Goliath stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked my burgundy friend who was looking down at the city.

"To explore the city," he said as I hopped up next to him getting ready to jump.

"We figured since the hum- Eliza was going to show you the city that we should go explore ourselves," I said boldly as I looked at Goliath.

"After all we can't spend all our lives in the castle," my burgundy friend added, giving me a look of thanks for backing him up.

"That's right if we're going to live here, we've got to know all about the city, it's people it's devices-" he said excitedly as he listed off the things.

"Its food,' added my blue friend.

I chuckled at him, as I saw his eyes light up at the mention of food.

"Oh very well the four of you may explore, but stay close to the buildings and stay out of sight," warned Goliath as we all nodded our heads and my friends quickly jumped off and started to glide off.

Before I could jump Goliath stopped me, "Make sure they stay out of trouble," he told me.

I nodded as he gave me a small smile and nodded for me to go. I quickly jumped off and was able to catch up with my friends.

"Where were you?" asked my burgundy friend as he glided closer to me.

"Goliath just had to talk to me real quick," I shrugged as I was shocked at the dazzling bright lines, and all the sounds.

We landed on a building's balcony as we looked at the street below us.

"I've never seen so many wonders," my blue friend said in awe.

"To think humans were able to create this," I sighed dreamily as I stared at the view before me.

"Yeah, it feels just like yesterday that they were waving around swords deciding to attack something," joked my burgundy friend as he looked over at me, and I laughed as my eyes closed.

We then heard a strange roar and saw a human riding this strange metal contraption. My webbed-winged friend leaned over the rail in interest.

"Look," he said as he tugged on my arm for my attention.

"Aw, I've got to see how it works," he said as he swooped down.

"Wait!" my burgundy friend and I yelled. This was dangerous we weren't supposed to be seen by these humans.

I jumped off after him and saw him hover above the human.

"What a beautiful device," he complimented the human.

The human looked up and saw him and I saw something flash in his eyes, but I knew that look anywhere it was fear. The look most humans had given my kind. He then let go of the handles on the machine and I quickly swooped down and was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly as I placed him on his feet.

"Monster!" he yelled as I quickly backed away as he began to run from me.

I lowered my gaze to the ground and sighed. Oh yeah these humans have really changed I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, come back," my webbed-winged friend yelled at the screaming human.

I turned around and saw my other friends land next to him and quickly ran over.

"Goliath said not to let anyone see us," my burgundy friend chided him as my webbed-winged friend lowered his head.

"I didn't mean to let him see me, I just wanted to look at his machine," he said softly as he started to lift it up.

I saw him get on it and my eyes widened, "Get off of that thing now," I practically screeched as I tried to pry him off.

"It looks easy enough, he said as he turned something on the handles.

"Be careful," my blue friend said as I gaped at them they couldn't seriously let him do this could they.

I shook my head, "You need to get off," I demanded as I glared at him.

Suddenly the machine roared and it took off with him barely hanging on. I heard him yell and he quickly let go and glided off of it as it crashed and it made it an explosion.

We all stared at in shock and I hit him across the head.

"Ow," he complained as he clutched his head, and looked up at me.

"I told you not to get on it," I told him.

"We better not tell Goliath about this," my burgundy friend said, as they all looked at me to make sure I wouldn't say anything.

"Come on, I still want to try the food!" my blue friend yelled as he started to climb the building back to the roof.

We all laughed and followed him to continue seeing the city.

* * *

I'm sorry there were some technicalities with my computer, but again I want to thank all of those of you who read and commented. I haven't been able to edit it, but I will shortly the next chapter will be out tomorrow.


	4. An Old Friend

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

We continued to glide throughout the city when my blue friend saw a human with a cart with some sort of food. I quickly went up beside my blue friend and warned him, "Don't even think about it."

"Oh, come on. I'm starving and it smells so good," he begged as he eyed the cart of food.

I smirked, "Fine you can have the food," his eyes lit up as he was about to head straight for the cart, "if you can get it without the human seeing you."

His eyes instantly drooped and he looked over at me as I grinned triumphantly. We came to a halt on the roof above the cart of food, as my blue friend tried to figure out a way to get the food. His eyes then widened as he gave me a smug smile.

"Fine, easy," he said confidently as he swooped down towards the cart.

I watched in shock as he dived towards the cart, and as the human turned around he managed to grab the food from the cart, and glided back towards us.

I huffed as he started to shovel the food into his mouth. Before I knew it he only had one of the bread things left and was slowing down as he ate it, I just shook my head as my two friends looked disgusted at the display. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost sunset, "Come on we should start to head back," I jumped off the roof top as they all followed quickly behind me.

I heard my blue fried chomp loudly on his food next to me as my burgundy friend leaned over and glared at him.

"These are great, you should try some," he said excitedly oblivious to our friends glare.

"We would have if you hadn't eaten the whole cart full," he retorted, as we stopped to rest our wings and my webbed-winged friend crashed into me.

He sighed, "This is a big city my wings are tired," he complained as my burgundy friend gave him a sharp look.

"Mine too," agreed my burgundy friend, "and it's a long way back to the castle. He looked over the railing and he looked back over at us and smirked.

I looked at him skeptically as I effortlessly picked up our webbed-winged friend and held him like a child. He then told us his plan and I looked at him in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious," I said as we had ended hiding in the corner waiting for a..a…. a taxi?

"I saw a human do it, it's a machine that takes you to places," he said triumphantly.

"This isn't going to work," I said frustrated.

My wings were tired and I knew we were probably going to have to walk back hiding in the alley ways and shadows.

"Just trust me," he grumbled as he ran out when he saw the taxi, and yelled, "Yo, taxi!"

The machine suddenly swerved around and my friend's shoulders drooped, as I rolled my eyes did they seriously think that would work.

"Looks like we walk," my blue friend said dejectedly.

"We need to hurry!" I yelled as I saw the sun beginning to set on the horizon.

I saw the older gargoyle as well as the gargoyle dog waiting for us at the castle.

"It's about time you lads, and lass came home," he said as my friends excitedly started to talk about what we had seen. I smiled as they continued to talk over each other and shouted.

"This city is a fascinating place!"

"Underground tubes with giant like snakes!"

"Lights that turn night into day!"

"Huge buildings and ships!"

"All kinds of food!"

"Have you seen Goliath?" asked the older gargoyle as he motioned for my friends to calm down.

"He isn't back yet?" I asked as my smile turned to a frown.

My friends and I looked at each other asking with our eyes if anyone had caught a glimpse of him in the city... none of us had.

"We thought he would be back by now, it's almost dawn," my webbed-winged friend said sadly.

"Aye, that's what worries me," he said as he rubbed the gargoyle dogs head.

I quickly glanced at the city hoping to see Goliath close to the castle.

"Don't worry lass, Goliath will be alright," he said trying to comfort me.

"We've already lost most of our clan. I don't want to lose anybody else," I quietly murmured and my burgundy friend pulled me in for a side hug, as the sun began to set and I leaned my head on his shoulder as we went to sleep, and hopefully this time not for a hundred years.

As we woke up my friend released me from the hug as we all stretched and looked up to Goliaths ledge to find he wasn't there. We looked at the older gargoyle as he said, "Don't worry lads, lass we didn't survive a hundred years sleep just to lose him now.

"I hope you're right," he said to the older gargoyle, as he rewrapped his arm around me.

I saw the older gargoyle give us a knowing look but I shook it off and heard the gargoyle dog whimper.

"Look!" shouted my burgundy friend as I moved forward away from him and saw Goliath gliding towards us.

" We were worried about you," my burgundy friend said as I moved forward and gave him a swift hug as I stepped back and smiled at him.

"What happened?" my blue friend added as goliath patted me on the shoulder and said, "It appears we have enemies," he said to us darkly.

"Given what happened, I wish you had accompanied us last night Hudson," Goliath said to the older gargoyle….. wait Hudson?

"Hudson?" my burgundy friend asked voicing my thoughts.

"Aye, it's my name," Hudson said proudly, "and what would you make of it," he said daring us to insult it.

"It's a fine name," my blue friend said as he moved backwards.

"I like it," my webbed-winged friend added.

"We should choose names too, ones that suit our lives here," said my burgundy friend excitedly.

"Oh and what might they be?" Goliath asked giving us a warm smile.

"Hm...I'm…I'm Brooklyn," my burgundy friend decided.

"Broadway," my blue friend spreading his arms.

"Lexington do you like it?" my webbed-winged friend asked sheepishly.

"I love it, my name will be Dakota," I said thoughtfully, as I remembered it being the name of a building we had passed.

Goliath and Hudson looked at each other smiling and Goliath said, "their all fine names, and I guess he'll need one as well now" he said gesturing to our gargoyle dog.

"Oh, I got name for him to," he kneeled down and placed a hand on our dog, "from now on your Bronx," said Brooklyn.

Bronx humphed and turned away as I let out a small giggle.

"Haha, I think he likes it," said Lexington.

We were then interrupted by Xanatos's servant Owen. We waited patiently for Goliath to return and we were surprised to see Goliaths second and command and his angel of the night.

"Lass!" exclaimed Hudson as we all rushed towards her.

"It's really you,"

Awesome" said Brooklyn saying a word we had heard a bunch of humans saying in the city.

"I'll answer your questions later it's just so good to see you all again," she said as she pet Bronx and gave us a soft smile. I looked at Goliath and was happy to see an actual full smile across his face.

"My love," she said facing to turn Goliath, "I must ask a favor of you." she said to Goliath.

"Anything," he said putting a hand over his chest.

"Xanatos has told me of the discs that were stolen from him," she said while putting her claws into a circular shape.

"He wants our help in retrieving them," he said as he stared at her.

"Yes, and I think we should help him out of gratitude for reuniting us if anything else," she said lovingly to Goliath.

"I agree, and perhaps by helping him we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us," Goliath said as he held her clawed hand in his own.

"Besides with you by my side I can do anything," he continued.

She smiled a warm smile, and Goliath then told us of how Xanatos wanted us to get the discs that were stolen from him when we awakened. I cautiously stared at Goliath's love when we walked inside; this wasn't very like her to want to help a human. I thought she would be the angriest from how humans had treated us, but the way she was acting was to….calm.

As we entered a room that Xanatos was in while he sat at a desk, and then a moving picture appeared and he explained the plan.

"I've explained the strengths and weaknesses of each fortress and given to you what I think the best plans of attack," he said while my friends and Hudson stared in awe at the picturing and the beeping sounds it made.

"Only your strength can stand against their defenses," he continued.

"We will take the air fortress," said Goliath to his second and command, and turned to my friends and I who were standing close together.

"You four will breach the tower," he instructed.

"Cool," Brooklyn said, and I stifled a snort about how odd that sounded.

It was yet again another word that the humans had created to symbolize if something was nice or interesting, and frankly I found it sort of weird.

Goliath was also confused and asked, "What?"

"It's a new word we learned last night," Broadway told him as Brooklyn crossed his arms.

"It indicates a positive response," Lexington added to further explain, Goliath looked at me and I just shrugged and nodded.

"Ah, uh" Goliath said not knowing how to respond.

"Hudson, the underground base is yours," Goliath told him and Hudson nodded proudly.

"but take Bronx with you," he added, as Hudson looked down at Bronx upset.

"I'm perfectly capable-"argued Hudson.

"Take him with you he needs the exercise," Goliath said, as Hudson smiled and nodded and Bronx growled.

"Be careful all of you, humans are much more dangerous in these times" Goliath told us sternly mainly looking at my friends and me.

I nodded in our time you handed a human a sword and they would attack without thinking, but here you gave them a weapon and they thought of a plan. Not to mention at how much more skilled the art of combat had become. We all went up to the tower, getting ready to leave, and I was stopped by Goliath's second in command.

"I need to talk to you," she told me as we strayed a little bit from our clan.

I quickly hugged her, and said "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you as well, but I must ask you something," she told me seriously; I nodded my head stiffly wondering what she was going to ask.

"What do you think of the humans?" she asked me, I tilted my head in confusion wondering why she would ask me that it seemed like she was okay with the humans.

"I don't trust them, but I've been thinking lately and it's wrong for me to place the blame what happened years ago on these humans who weren't even alive," I told her as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"I don't think that we should trust them either, these humans may not be the ones who hurt us but the humans who did were their ancestors" she said darkly and I stared at her in shock granted I was still mad and didn't trust humans but to blame a whole new generation for their ancestors mistakes.

"Anyway there isn't anything we can do about it now, we can't exterminate a whole race" I said warily.

"Dakota, you may be surprised. Also let's just keep this conversation between ourselves" she said as she placed her clawed hand on my shoulder and gave me a brief smile, as she walked back towards the clan.

"What did you talk about?" asked Brooklyn curiously staring at me as I hopped onto a ledge.

"It was nothing," I said as I waved my hand to dismiss it.

Brooklyn nodded and my friends jumped up beside us.

"Let's go" Brooklyn said as Lexington, Broadway, and I quickly followed.

We soon came to view the tower that we were supposed to break into and we landed on the roof of the building.

"The magic in this century is so ...so..." Lexington trailed off trying to figure out the perfect word to describe it.

"Cool," Brooklyn suggested smiling.

"Exactly," Lexington said as I smiled and shook my head.

Brooklyn then started to around the roof, "We need a way in," he said as we looked around and spotted a door behind Broadway.

"No problem," he said as he ripped the door off its hinges.

"You couldn't have tried to be more quite!" I whispered harshly as Brooklyn poked his head inside, and Broadway gave me a sheepish look.

We carefully stepped inside and came up to an elevator, and Brooklyn carefully inspected it as I stepped up beside him.

"Xanatos said it was four floors down," Brooklyn told me as I pushed the elevator doors open while denting the metal.

My friends moved forward to inspect the elevator, "Wow, these ones aren't like the ones in the castle," commented Broadway, as we looked inside of it.

Lexington crawled forward, "Hm, not enough room to glide down," he told us as there was barely any room.

"Well, we'll just use this rope in the middle," he told us as we all one by one slid down the rope.

As Brooklyn counted the floors I hung onto the wall as Brooklyn helped me up next to him, and Lexington and Broadway hung onto the rope.

"This is easy we should be back in time to get that disk before supper," Broadway said laughing.

As Brooklyn and I pulled the doors open we were met with a bunch of humans pointing guns at us.

I glared at Broadway "you just had to say that didn't you?" I sighed this was going to get messy I hope the others were having more success than us.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Also the I might post two more chapters next weekend or just one. Again thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Dedicated to:

**brittenyangel**

**Thank you so much, for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

The human's guns clicked as they aimed at us, as Brooklyn said, "Sorry wrong floor."

The humans started to shoot red beams at us and Brooklyn grabbed my arm as he pulled me back into the elevator shaft as we began to climb. We stopped at the next floor and Broadway began to pry the doors open. Just as he opened the doors the humans started to shoot as us and we quickly jumped into the lightly lit hallway.

As an alarm rang we quickly looked around trying to figure out where to go.

"Wait, how did they know we were even here?" asked Broadway.

"Gee, I don't know maybe when you ripped the door off to the roof," I shouted as panic began to sink in I hated this alarm.

"Now where do we go?" asked Lexington.

I looked at the ground and shook my head so much for being discreet.

"The floor," I said as my friends looked at me strangely.

I sighed exasperated, "We need to go a level down right if we rip the floor off we should find ourselves above the lab with the disk."

We quickly but quietly walked above the ceiling to various rooms below us, and Lexington said, "Okay judging by what Xanatos told us we should be directly above the room with the disk," he explained as I nodded towards Broadway to tear open the ceiling.

As soon as he did I heard the screaming, and we quickly jumped through the hall into the room. I heard something spark before the lights went out and for a moment we were in darkness, then the lights suddenly switched on again. Brooklyn rushed forward and grabbed one of the scientists by his coat and lifted him off the ground.

"Where is the disk," he said darkly as his eyes began to glow white.

The human pointed to behind us and we turned around to see where it was.

"Let's see," said Lexington as he approached the metal equipment that was making a bunch of beeping sounds.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" I asked as I stood behind Lexington.

"Of course I do, it's uh this button," he said as he pressed down a button and the disk popped out.

I quickly grabbed it as he smirked at me triumphantly.

"We have it," I said just as some humans with guns began to barge into the room. Brooklyn quickly rushed and leaned against the door, "I think that's our queue to go," I said as I looked around.

"There won't be enough time for us to reach the roof," I said as I thought of how many floors we would have to get above while avoiding the humans.

Broadway picked up a metal box and quickly threw it at the window.

"That'll work," I said as we all jumped out of the window, and the humans rushed towards the window and began to shoot at us.

"These humans really have bad aim," I commented as none of us had been hit at all.

"We did it," Lexington exclaimed.

Brooklyn chuckled, "yeah let's get back to the castle."

"This disk better be pretty amazing for us to have risked our necks," I complained as we rose above some clouds.

"Just think as soon as were back we can have dinner," Broadway said in his own way of cheering me up.

I smiled, "If you don't eat all of it," I joked as Lexington and Brooklyn chuckled from beside me.

As we neared the castle we saw Xanatos and my eyes narrowed a bit. We landed and I noticed we were the first to arrive.

"Well done," he praised us as I handed him the disk.

"Please feel free to go eat and drink," he said as he gestured us inside.

"I'll stay out here and wait for the others, thanks," I said quite rudely as he seemed shocked by my attitude.

"Of course," he said quickly regaining his composure, and staring at me evenly.

"You guys can go and eat," I said to my friends who shook their heads.

"It's okay we can wait for the others too," said Broadway.

I looked at him touched and nodded my head towards him; I know how much he truly was hungry having nothing to eat tonight.

I sat on a the castle wall with my legs dangling over the edge as my friends recounted everything we had seen of the human world, and what we should do next. We soon saw Hudson and Bronx and I quickly stood up.

"I see that you have been successful in getting your disk," he said to us as he handed his over to Xanatos.

"Yeah, well it was pretty easy," boasted Broadway, and I held back the urge to roll my eyes. _'Oh yeah super easy if you ignored the fact that we were constantly being shot at' _I thought to myself.

"I'm glad you are all alright," he said tiredly, and I looked over at him concerned.

"Are you all right Hudson?" I asked as I stepped towards him.

"I'm fine, lass I just haven't had so much excitement in a while," he said calmly as he waved his clawed hand in dismissal of it.

I nodded and looked to see Goliath and his second in command coming towards us. As they landed his second in command walked forward and handed Xanatos the last disk.

"My friends you have my profound thanks rest assured that the knowledge on these disks will be put to beneficial use for humans and gargoyles alike," he told us as he walked back inside the castle.

"I've promised to meet a friend, I'll be back soon" Goliath told his second in command, and turned to leave.

I tensed considering the conversation I had previously had with her she wasn't going to take kindly to the human Elisa Maza.

"A friend. Who? Not one of us," she asked hurriedly as Goliath turned to look at her.

"No a human, Elisa Maza," he told her calmly and I watched as she tensed and flexed her claws.

"Aside from Xanatos we have no human friends, nor should we. Humanity is our enemy Goliath I thought you learnt that a millennium ago," she all but growled.

'_I so called it.'_ I thought.

"I cannot make war upon an entire world. Doesn't Xanatos prove that there are good humans as well as bad," Goliath said trying to reason with her.

'_I looked between the two of them sadly; this wasn't how I remembered it.' _

"Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind," she protested as she moved in front of him.

'_This wasn't how I remembered it at all.'_

"The ones who were responsible have been dead for a thousand years," he calmly told her as he looked at her sadly.

"Then their decedents shall pay, I will have blood for blood!" she yelled at him, and my friends and I looked between them nervously.

"You said the centuries have changed me, they've changed you too. You've become hard unforgiving you're not as I remember you. I'm going to see my friend now," he said grimly as he moved past her.

"So be it," she said quietly as we all watched him leave.

I looked at where Goliath left and shifted nervously. I felt Brooklyn wrap an arm around me as he pulled me towards our friends who had moved to sit on the tower where we normally stood when the sun rose.

"It's going to be okay," he told me quietly as I simply nodded and offered him a small smile. When we got to the tower he unwrapped his arm from around me as I jumped up and sat on my perch as Brooklyn jumped up next to me, and I leaned on him a little. He pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. Lexington jumped up and sat behind us as he clicked away on his…his….laptop.

Brooklyn sighed, "You know I think I'm going to like this century," he said.

"I'll admit this new world is very fascinating," I agreed as I decided to lighten up a little.

I had been holding onto the past so much, and after seeing how Goliath's second in command acted I realized I didn't want to end up like that so full of hatred. The point was this was a new start for us we had been fortunate enough to live, and to spend all that time hating the humans would be a disgrace to my clan's memory.

"Yeah we had a little trouble adjusting at first, but I think everything is going to be fine now," he said through a mouthful of food.

Suddenly a red beam shot out and zapped the bag of food in his hand.

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me!" I yelled as I looked down and saw these metal machines that looked like….Goliath?

I then saw Xanatos, Owen, and Goliath's second in command. What on earth was she doing?!

Their wings clinked open and they flew towards us, I gasped and I quickly pushed Brooklyn and Lexington down as they flew right past us.

"What are those things?" asked Broadway alarmed as we all stood up.

One came rushing towards us and I quickly pushed Lexington out of the way as Brooklyn and I jumped out of the way of the red beam. I then saw Broadway falling and I glided towards him, "Broadway!" I yelled as he hung onto a brick and a stone fell as he toppled to the ground and land in some debris. I then saw one behind me and tried to shake him off my tail. I heard Lexington yell as one of them hit his wings. No this couldn't be happening not again!

"Brooklyn!" I screamed as I saw he was the closet he quickly swooped down and grabbed Lexington as he struggled to hold him.

I heard a zapping sound behind me and saw the metal Goliath get closer I quickly pulled up as he smashed into the wall and exploded.

I quickly dived down towards Broadway and started to remove the rubble off of him as he softly groaned.

"You're okay, big guy," I said soothingly as I lowered him to the ground and saw Goliath approach with Lexington in his arms. I stood up and gently grabbed Lexington from Goliath as I gently placed him down beside him.

"Watch them," he told me as I nodded and cradled Lexington in my arms and knelt beside Broadway.

I then felt Lexington start to shift in my arms and groan, and start to wake up.

"Ugh what happened?" he asked confused as he held his head.

I gently put him down, "Xanatos's metal contraption hit you," I growled, as I looked for Xanatos and saw him running inside.

I saw Broadway wake up as well and lifted him to his feet.

"Watch out!" Broadway yelled, as he swiftly pulled me out of the way as a metal Goliath shot at us.

We quickly ran towards where we saw Hudson and Bronx, and turned around to see an explosion.

"And they say the Middle Ages were barbaric," he commented as I nodded my head tiredly.

This was too much excitement for one day.

"We won, dude!" shouted Brooklyn and I looked up and saw him looking down at us and couldn't suppress a lite laugh as I heard Goliath ask, "Dude?"

"You haven't won yet you fools," said Goliath's second in command as she held up a huge gun.

A huge charge of light flew at them and I saw them fall to the ground. Brooklyn fell towards us and I quickly jumped up and managed to slowly lower him to the ground.

"Goliath," I said as I quickly rushed towards him to make sure he was alright.

He gave me a quick nod as I pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing!" he demanded as she pointed the gun at us.

"I heard the rest of my clan begin to rush towards us until Xanatos said, "Hold it lets just let them play out their little drama shall we," as he aimed the gun at them.

I growled how dare he think of our pain as mere entertainment, but I didn't dare move in case he would fire at my friends.

"Goliath you're a fool, and you always were weren't you? If you had only taken the rest of our clan and ran away from the castle that night. Our plan was perfect," she said as Goliath and I stared at her confused.

"What plan?" he asked voicing both our thoughts.

"It would have succeeded," she raved.

"What plan?" Goliath asked again.

"I made a bargain with the captain, I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it," she explained.

I felt my eyes widen and saw Goliath's eyes narrow.

"What?" he asked confused and enraged.

"It would have worked and after the humans were gone we could have had the castle all to ourselves, but you ruined it. You had to protect the humans you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you. When the Vikings attacked the Captain said that he would protect us, but I didn't trust him, I stayed alive because I didn't trust anyone," she continued, and I felt tears silently slip down my face as I stared at the ground in horror.

"But why did you do it!" he yelled, at her.

"You can ask me that after how they treated us? They had to pay, all humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind!" she yelled and I quickly pushed back my sobs and tears and stood tall and started to glare at her.

"There is evil in all of us, human and gargoyle alike you should know that more than anyone. Don't you see none of this would have happened if it weren't for you," he accused, as my eyes started to glow violet in anger.

"Don't say that," she yelled at him.

"Goliath this is your last chance, humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet, together you and I can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once, loved me once, we have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude. Does that mean nothing to you?" she asked as she had slowly approached us.

I looked up at Goliath and saw tears begin to well up in his eyes my anger slowly started to dissipate. He remained silent, and I turned to glare at her.

"Dakota," she called to me and I looked at her surprised.

"You understand what the humans have done don't you? You cannot tell me you can forgive them," she said as she looked at me her gaze unwavering.

"You're right, I don't know if I can forgive the humans. They treated us so wrongly for years even though we had protected them unconditionally. I had given up hope for us to ever get along, but then I met a human boy named Tom. I remember that he didn't look at us with fear but with curiosity. He was only a child but he was able to look past appearances and see what was underneath. That child was able to do something that only Goliath could do, and that was to look past the prejudice and only be kind. Goliath isn't a fool he showed mercy and understanding towards the humans where as I acted out of anger and spite. I see that now, and the saddest thing is that I had to realize this after my brothers and sisters were destroyed all because of your hatred and contempt for human kind. The one thing I do know is that I can't forgive you," I said calmly as Goliath placed a clawed hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile and looked at me proudly.

"Very well if you are not my ally then you are my enemy," she said darkly as she lifted the gun towards us. Goliath quickly pushed me out of the way from the blast of the gun.

Debris fell from the tower the blast hit and I yelled in pain as some debris fell on my wings trapping me down underneath it.

"I have a name too Goliath, Dakota the humans gave it to me long ago, you should know it before you die. I am Demona," she sneered at us as her eyes glowed red.

I saw her point the gun at Goliath and struggled to move the debris, I then saw Elisa slam into Demona making her miss and blast the tower as Xanatos was hit and fell unconscious. I saw the head of the tower fall towards us and began to feel blood trickling out of a cut on my wings. Suddenly the wall collapsed and the debris fell off my wings as I spread out my wings and heard Elisa screaming as she fell. I quickly managed to grab her but right as I did my wings stopped moving in pain and Goliath caught us. He quickly pulled us back onto the castle and I let go of Elisa as I knelt against the wall blood seeping from my back onto the ground.

"AH!" Goliath roared as I heard Demona screaming as she fell.

"Are you alright?" asked Elisa as she cautiously moved towards me.

"I should be fine, the sun will be up soon," I said feeling weaker and weaker.

Goliath moved forward and effortlessly picked me up and passed me to Hudson as he went for Xanatos.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity, I think I'll start with you," he growled as he dangled him over the edge of the castle.

"Go ahead without me you would still be gathering moss, "he taunted as Goliath growled at him.

"No, Goliath, don't do this," begged Elisa.

"Give me one good reason not to drop him," he said.

"Because if you do you're the same as Demona," she told him sadly.

"She's right lad is that what you want?" he asked.

I looked at Goliath pleadingly and I saw him look at me and sigh "No," he said as he threw Xanatos on the floor.

I gave him a small smile as I saw my friends rush over to me.

"Are you alright, Dakota?" they all chorused and I nodded as Hudson leaned me against a wall and tenderly ruffled my hair before he went to talk with Goliath.

"Yeah, besides being threatened and almost dying I'm great," I said sarcastically as Brooklyn Moved closer and sat beside me.

"I'm glad you're okay," Brooklyn said seriously and I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay too," I said gently as he turned a darker shade of red.

"Well I'm fine thanks for asking," said Lexington sarcastically as I gave him a playful glare.

"Oh shut up," I told him while he sat down beside me and I wrapped my arm around him and gave him a gentle nuggie.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked as he pulled away from me.

"I saw some human boys doing that to one of their friends," I stated as I shrugged my shoulders.

I saw Elisa approach us and turned to my friends, "Hey guys I'll meet you up at the tower," I said as they nodded and walked towards the tower where we normally sleep.

"Hey, thanks for catching me earlier" she said as I gave her a smile and slowly stood up.

"No problem, and it's really Goliath who saved you my wings gave out the second I grabbed you," I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"How's your back?" she asked.

"Its okay, the bleeding has stopped but by tomorrow it should be completely healed. Um, look I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," I said as I avoided her gaze and instead turned to look at the city.

"You don't need to apologize, you had every right to be suspicious after what happened," she said as he moved to stand beside me.

"No I didn't have the right you hadn't done anything to me, but I was taking out my hatred for humans on the past on you. That isn't fair, but if you want to I would like for us to be friends," I said as I held out my clawed hand towards her and smiled at her.

"I would like that she said as she moved forward and gave me a hug, shocked I stood there before carefully returning it.

"The suns going to rise soon I should go," I said as I turned and gave her another smile before I slowly walked up to the tower.

"Hey, dude have you seen my sunglasses?" Brooklyn asked me.

"No, sorry," I told him as I hopped onto my perch

"I then saw Bronx and nudged Brooklyn as Bronx carried in his mouth his sunglasses.

"Thanks Bronx," he said as he gently took them from his mouth and put them on.

As soon as he did the lenses broke and I laughed as he looked at them sadly, as he took them off.

"We can get you a new pair tomorrow," I told him gently as he smiled and nodded at me.

"Wish I had time for a snack," complained Broadway as he climbed onto his perch.

"You just ate," said Lexington.

"Yeah, Chinese food and it was really good too, for some reason about an hour later I was hungry again" he said as I looked at him exasperated.

I looked up and saw Elisa and Goliath together and smiled. I looked forward and got into position as the sun began to rise. I grinned as I looked down at the city below, this world maybe not ready to except us yet, but as long as there were humans like Tom and Elisa Maza there was hope for our kinds to live in peace.

* * *

Okay, I just want to thank all of those who have read my story and I hope you like it. I just wanted to let you know that the Brooklyn romance will come a little later in the story, so sorry if it's going to slow for some of you. I will try and update it tomorrow but i may be a little late. Again thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think.


	6. New Allies or Enemies?

Chapter Dedicated to:

**MonstarzGirl**

**brittneyangel**

Thank you two so much for reviewing and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: New Allies or Enemies?

I yawned as my stone skin shed from my body as the sun began to disappear. I turned and hopped down from my perch and saw Elisa waiting for us.

"Elisa, what a pleasant sight to greet us as we awaken," greeted Goliath, as I stood beside Elisa.

"Well it's a slow night, and I was in the neighborhood," she explained as I crouched down and scratched Bronx's head affectionately.

"It's good to see you again lass," said Hudson as he rushed inside the castle.

"See ya later," shouted Brooklyn as he grabbed my arm and began to pull me to the ledge where Lexington and Broadway were waiting. We all quickly glided down to the courtyard as we ran to the television room.

I quickly ran into the room with the rest far behind me, and saw Hudson and Bronx already occupying the room.

"Ah, good evening lass," greeted Hudson warmly, as I took my seat in front of the television.

"Good evening, Hudson," I replied as I leaned back and patted Bronx's head.

"This world is full of marvels isn't it?" asked Hudson as he switched the television on only to have it go to the show called The Pack.

Hudson tried to switch the channel but it seemed like it was stuck on this one. I looked at Hudson questioningly as he frowned as he couldn't switch the channel. I turned back to the television and saw Fox and Wolf jump over a hole in the ground.

"Oh," said Hudson as he saw them dodge continuous obstacles.

I heard the door open and turned around to find Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington standing in the doorway and sighed. Now we really wouldn't be able to change the channel.

"Hey, it's the Pack!" Lexington exclaimed excitedly as his face lite up.

"Cool," added Brooklyn as they all shuffled to the front of the television.

Brooklyn quickly took a seat beside me as Broadway sat at my other side, and Lexington sat beside Broadway. I turned back to the television and saw a ninja get beat up by Hyena and Jackal. Hudson continued to get frustrated as he couldn't change the channel and I turned back around to face him.

"Something's wrong it's on all the channels again," he said frustrated as he tossed the remote down.

"Hudson, would you like me to ask Owen if he can fix the television?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, lass it's fine," he said as he gave me a smile.

"I thought you liked this show Hudson," said Broadway as he, Lexington, and Brooklyn turned around.

"Aye, I do but not every night," said Hudson exasperated.

"Come see The Pack in person tonight at Madison Square Garden," said the television announcer. "Fox, Wolf, Dingo, Hyena, and Jackal!" he exclaimed as he showed each of their individual photographs.

"Those guys are great their warriors just like us," said Lexington as his eyes glowed with admiration.

"Your favorite heroes in a rare public appearance," said the announcer as my friends leaned in closer to the screen.

"We should go!" Lexington yelled as he jumped up and looked at us excitedly.

"Yeah, it would be so cool," added Brooklyn as he, Lexington, and Broadway ran out of the room.

"Aren't you going to go with them lass?" asked Hudson as I remained in front of the television.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," I told Hudson as I looked at him seriously.

"More of the reason for you to go. You should keep an eye on them make sure they don't get into any trouble," he said, as Brooklyn poked his head back into the room.

"Are you coming Dakota?" asked Brooklyn who looked at me hopefully.

I grudgingly stood up as he grabbed my clawed hand and we ran up to the tower where Lexington and Broadway were waiting. We hopped off the tower and started to make our way to Madison Square Garden.

* * *

"This is getting old," growled Wolf as he hefted weights.

"Quit complaining," said Fox as she kicked a punching bag.

"We've never had it this good," she continued.

Wolf grunted as he continued to lift the weights on the bench press, as Hyena and Jackal slashed a target in half with their metallic claws. Dingo lassoed a dummy, and Fox continued to hit the punching bag.

Fox turned around to find Harvey one of the ninjas leaving to go home.

"Later Harvey, work on those back flips you hear me," she said jokingly as she waved to him.

"When we took this job we were promised fame, money, and action. I'm not complaining about the first two, but I could use more of the third," he said as he started to lift some weights as he stood in front of the weight rack.

"Sounds like the wolf man's getting bored," said Jackal teasingly to his sister Hyena.

"He he, maybe a new haircut would help," said Hyena as she clicked her metallic claws together.

"I don't need any suggestions from you two clowns" he told them as he continued to lift the weights.

"Yeah, Wolf's right Fox. But this is a cushy gig and we're all getting soft flab as I am now. I wouldn't last a week in a Central American war," he added as he looked at her expectantly.

"Birds got to fly, fish got to swim, wolves go to hunt," grunted Wolf as he threw two weights threw the set.

Fox spanned on her heels and started to walk towards a bench that had a packet on it.

"Well since you're all itching for action, let me show you what came in today's mail. With no return address and no explanation," she said as she tossed some photos onto the bench towards the rest of her teammates.

They walked forward and Dingo said, "Stone me," as he looked at the pictures in disbelief.

"Interesting," hissed Jackal as he raised an eyebrow.

It showed picture of a tall gargoyle fighting what looked like robots.

"You know I think I remember reading about something in the Daily Tattler, huh people saying they've seen gargoyles coming to life," comments Hyena as she raised a photo closer to her face for inspection.

"Right, and alligators live in the sewers," said Jackal sarcastically as his sister Hyena glared at him.

"What's the point of this?" asked Wolf, who turned to face Fox who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, you said you were looking for action," said Hyena loudly as fox continued, "and imagine hunting something like this; we'll figure it all out later. Right now we have a personal appearance to make," she explained as she held up a picture of the gargoyle.

* * *

We quickly glided to the Madison Square Garden where a stage had been set up for the pack. We sat on the rafters as Brooklyn wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him questioningly and he turned to me and said, "It's a little colder tonight," he said as he quickly looked away from me and I looked at him curiously and decided to talk to him about it later, and leaned into his embrace.

"Isn't it time for the show to start?" asked Lexington excitedly as I smiled over at him and rubbed his head.

"Relax, it will happen," said Brooklyn amused.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome TTTTHHHEEE PAACCKKK!" a man announced as the Pack appeared on stage in poses.

"Pack," chanted the screaming crowd below us.

Ninjas then jumped onto the stage and we all leaned in closer to get a better look at them.

"Oh no, it's the evil ninjas," said the announcer as ninjas came at them on both sides.

The crowd booed at the ninjas and cheered when the Pack started to defeat them.

"The ninjas don't fight with honor like the Pack does," said the announcer.

"Wow, look at that," said Lexington as he tugged on my arm and pointed at Fox beating up a ninja.

"Teamwork, that's the key," explained the announcer, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"These guys aren't that bad," commented Brooklyn.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great to meet them?" asked Lexington and I looked at him worried.

"I don't know you guys it just doesn't seem that real," I said as Brooklyn looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean, they're just like us," said Lexington quickly coming to the Pack's defense.

"Why aren't these evil ninja arrested by the police? Also if they are warriors why do they fight their enemies out in the open where possible humans could be injured?" I asked as Brooklyn started to nod at me understanding where I was coming from.

"The Pack would never let any of the humans get hurt," Lexington said while starting to glare at me slightly...

"Lex, I'm just saying I don't feel comfortable around them," I sighed as he looked away from me and back to the Pack.

As the Pack finished defeating the evil ninjas, the crowd began to chant again as we got up and stretched to leave.

I stretched out my wings as Brooklyn yawned and stretched.

"Well, shows over and I'm starved. Let's go," said Broadway as I looked at Lexington who was still sitting down.

Brooklyn followed my gaze and stared at Lexington, "You coming Lex?"

"Uh, later. You guys go ahead," he told us and I folded my wings back up.

"Actually I think I'll stay here and wait till you're ready to leave," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Oh come on Dakota he isn't a hatchling you don't have to baby him," said Broadway as he clapped his hand onto my shoulder.

I looked back to Lexington and sighed as I moved forward and gave him a hug, he grudgingly accepted still upset with me.

"Just be safe, okay," I said gently as I tried to get him to look at me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Lexington as he gave me a small smile and hesitantly nodded before heading back towards the castle with Broadway and Brooklyn.

As we landed back at the castle Broadway ran off to the kitchens no doubt in search for food.

I turned around and looked at Brooklyn, "Brooklyn I think we should-"

"Ah, lad, lass you have returned early this evening," said Hudson as he came over and greeted us.

"The Pack's appearance finished and Broadway was hungry so we decided to come home," I explained as I looked at Brooklyn.

"Where's Lexington?" asked Goliath as he swooped down and landed beside Hudson.

"He wanted to stay a little longer at the event," said Brooklyn as Goliath nodded.

"I'm surprised Dakota let him stay by himself," said Hudson teasingly as I looked at him curiously.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked Hudson accusingly.

"You treat him like a hatchling lass," chuckled Hudson as I stared at him in disbelief.

"I do not treat him like a hatchling, right Brooklyn," I said as I turned to face him.

"Well, you do baby him a little," said Brooklyn sheepishly as I huffed and turned away.

"There is nothing wrong with taking care of each other," said Goliath as he placed his clawed hand on my shoulder.

"Lass I meant no offense," said Hudson as he stepped forward and looked at me apologetically.

"I know Hudson, I over reacted my apologies. I just don't want him to get hurt," I said softly as I looked down at the city below us.

"We cannot shelter him from the world, he will have to learn to fall and to get back up," said Goliath.

"He'll be fine," added Goliath as I looked up at him and smiled.

I heard a crash and we all turned to look at Broadway who had dropped all of his food on the floor.

I shook my head as Brooklyn and I went over to help him pick up the food. We ended up sitting on the tower waiting for him to show up.

*Before Sunset*

"He should've been back by now," I said worriedly as I paced back and forth on the spot.

"Almost dawn and he's still not back," said Goliath gravely as I looked up at the sky hopping to catch a glimpse of him.

"He always cuts it to close," said Hudson as he stood beside Goliath, and placed a hand on my shoulder to stop my pacing.

"There you are!" exclaimed Broadway as he saw Lexington.

I quickly rushed towards him and gave him a hug as he returned it.

"I thought something had happened to you," I said as Goliath gently put a hand on my shoulder and moved me to the side so he was standing in front of Lexington.

"Where were you?" demanded Goliath as he crossed his arms.

"I made us some new allies" he said and I looked at him worriedly.

"You don't mean the Pack?" asked Brooklyn and my eyes widened.

"I sure do, there just like us they defend the innocent, and they do it on television," he said excitedly as he looked up at Goliath.

'Oh Lex what have you done?' I thought as I looked at him sadly.

I looked up at Goliath and he looked at Lexington gravely.

"You let them see you?" asked Goliath.

"Yeah, uh, yes I did, and why not you made friends with Elisa?" he said as his eyes narrowed.

"That was different," Goliath said as he looked down at Lexington.

"This argument will have to wait for nightfall lads," said Hudson as he pointed out that the sun was rising.

Goliath looked over his shoulder and leaned down to Lexington, "This isn't over he warned."

*Sunset*

I yawned and stretched my wings before I wrapped them around myself, and looked between Lexington and Goliath.

"You bet it isn't. Why is Elisa different these guys are defenders of the realm just like she is," said Lexington, continuing the conversation from last night.

"He may be right Goliath; I've seen them on the picture box. They are constantly attacked by these evil ninjas," explained Hudson as he looked at Goliath.

"Maybe, they could use our help," voiced Broadway.

"Look, it's not like I revealed all our secrets, I'm not stupid," he said while pointedly looking at me.

"They don't know we turn to stone during the day, or where we live. Look will you please meet them before you judge them," he pleaded to Goliath.

"I think if anyone would understand us they would," added Brooklyn.

"We can't hide from the whole world up here, there are kindred spirits out there, and we got to look for them. We've got to give them a chance or else we'll always be alone," said Lexington sadly and I found myself lowering my head.

"Alright take me to meet them, if it's safe we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you," Goliath said grudgingly.

"Goliath," I called out to him as he motioned for Lexington to wait on the ledge.

"What is it Dakota?" he asked as he studied my serious expression.

"Please let me come with you," I pleaded as he started to object before I interrupted him, "just in case, something does happen you'll stand more of a chance with three instead of two," I said trying to reason with him.

Goliath sighed tiredly as he looked at my desperate expression, "Very well, but only this once," he agreed.

I grinned at him and gave him a quick hug before running to the ledge where Lexington was.

"You're coming?" asked Lexington as Goliath moved to stand beside me.

"Just in case," said Goliath as we quickly made our way to the Pack studio.

We finally landed in front of the building and moved towards the door, as Lexington pushed open the door, we walked inside the dark studio cautiously.

"Goliath," I whispered as I moved closer to him and Lexington, starting to feel worried.

"I don't like this," said Goliath as he looked at me and gave me a slight nod to be ready for anything, and I subtly nodded back.

"They said they would be here," said Lexington as we continued to move forward.

Suddenly lights flashed on directly towards us and I covered my eyes as I let out a growl. I heard a clink and then there was an explosion that pushed us back.

"It's a trap," yelled Goliath as he pulled Lexington and I up from the ground and began to run for cover and ended up in a maze.

We cautiously moved forward and I turned around only to be swiped by Hyena and she scratched my arm, as she laughed and ran off.

Lexington growled as his eyes glowed and he ran after her.

"Lexington!' shouted Goliath as he quickly but gently pulled me up and we ran after him.

Goliath quickly pulled Lexington back as he was almost skewered by spikes.

"Cowards! I thought you fought with honor!" he yelled as we pushed up the metal spikes easily as we continued to run forward.

Metal walls came up on both sides of us and started to move forward.

"Welcome to the gauntlet! Normally the traps in her aren't lethal but we juiced them up a little just for you two, and now we have an extra member," announced Fox as her voice echoed around us.

My eyes glowed violet outraged as I started to pound on the metal making dents before Goliath placed a hand on my shoulder and punched it managing to make a hole as he made it bigger. I helped Lexington through the hole as Goliath picked up a machine attached to the ground and managed to make another hole out of the maze.

I looked up and saw a window as did Goliath, "The roof hurry," he said to us as we scrambled into action and began to climb the wall.

As we got onto the roof we quickly jumped and glided away, after a while we landed on an apartment building and I looked around wildly for any sight of them.

"No sign of them," said Goliath as he grabbed my arm and checked where Hyena had scratched me.

"I can't believe it, they attacked us!" said Lexington outraged.

"Yes, I think they planned to do so from the moment they met you," said Goliath gravely as he released my arm after making sure it wasn't bleeding.

Why?! We're not their enemies, their no more than animals" shouted Lexington as I moved forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"No worse than that, an animal hunts because it's hungry these hunters do it for sport," he said as he looked around for signs of them.

"I'm never trusting anyone again," said Lexington on the verge of tears.

I heard a wrring sound and I wrapped my wings around Lexington protectively as we were hit by an explosion and were sent flying through the air.

"Dakota, Lexington," called Goliath as he leaped after us.

Lexington pushed himself away from my hold as Goliath came running towards us and picked both of us up.

"I'm alright," said Lexington bitterly as Goliath let us both down as we glided away.

We glided between buildings before we were electrified and we started to fall. Goliath grabbed my hand as I managed to push Lexington onto a fire escape and Goliath pushed me onto the fire escape beside him, as we climbed back onto the roof.

I grunted as I pulled myself up and grabbed Lexington's arm as I lifted him up, and Goliath crouched down beside us. I heard Hyena's laugh and we were sent flying off the roof by an explosion.

I grunted as I hit the concrete street and looked at Goliath and Lexington who were both knocked out. I then saw the Pack begin to approach us and I crouched down defensively as my eyes glowed violet and I let out a growl.

"Oh, looks like someone still wants to play," said Jackal mockingly as my growls came out more vicious the closer they got.

"Wow, the Pack!"

I turned as well as the Pack did and saw some children run up to them with their parents. I quickly turned around and started to check on Goliath and Lexington. Goliath moaned as he started to regain consciousness and I quickly started to help him get up.

"What are those things?" asked the human boy who pointed at Goliath and me.

"Susan, Billy, come away from them," called their mother.

"Yeah, their shooting a movie or something you'll get in the way," agreed their father.

"Get back they are evil monsters, sent by the evil ninja," warned Wolf as he picked up the children and gave them to their parents.

Lexington started to wake up and I propped him up against the wall, as Goliath rubbed his head still disoriented.

"We'll protect you," he said as he ran towards me and pushed me into a wall, as he started to try and choke me. "Get back beast," he yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip.

Goliath ran towards me and threw Wolf off of me as I gasped for air and coughed.

I saw Lexington try to go towards Dingo but he was blinded by a flash of light.

"Oh no, those monsters are attacking the pack. We have to help them," yelled the children as they picked up trash and started to throw them at Goliath, Lexington, and me.

"Stop it," growled Lexington as he was hit with the trash.

The children screamed and ran back towards their parents hugging them.

"Don't worry it's just a publicity stunt or something," said the father as he ushered his family away.

"Looks awfully real," commented the mother.

I couldn't believe that the parents didn't think we were real, I rolled my eyes I guess what they said was true 'Ignorance is bliss.'

I grabbed Lexington's clawed hand and ran towards Goliath as Hyena and Jackal were pushed away by the water from the fire hydrant.

"This way," said Lexington as he pointed the fire escape and we quickly began to climb it.

"Take them down," shouted Fox as they hurled another explosion at us but we managed to hang on.

Our eyes were all glowing in anger as we continued to climb and hid in the rooftops filled with regular gargoyle statues.

I stood on a wall posing as Hyena ran past me and I grabbed her and knocked her out.

"Hey, where's Hyena?" asked Jackal, and I threw her glove out to them.

"Stay together," Fox told them as I stayed hidden behind the wall.

I saw Jackal run towards me and he screamed as I knocked him out and tied him and put him near his sister.

I quickly followed Fox and Wolf as they ran through the gargoyle maze and growled. I saw Goliath grab them and push them into a building.

"Come on," I said as Lexington and I glided down into the street.

Lexington let out a growl as he swooped down and knocked out Fox, Wolf ran towards them and managed to grab Lexington and threw him off of her.

"Help!" yelled Lexington desperately as Wolf threw him I swiftly caught him and placed him down on the ground.

I made a run for Wolf, but Goliath shook his head towards me and I nodded as I watched him and Wolf fight.

Wolf managed to push Goliath back but Goliath pushed him into a wall where he was knocked out.

I heard police sirens and I said, "The police are coming we need to leave," as I turned and face Goliath and Lexington.

"Then we will leave our foes to them, come we don't have much time," he said as I noticed that it would soon be sunrise.

We silently made our way back to the castle, and we landed on the tower.

"I feel like a fool letting the Pack talk me into luring you there," said Lexington sadly as I sat next to him on a ledge of the tower.

"Because of who we are we have to be cautious of trusting strangers," said Goliath as he turned to look at Lexington.

"I was so totally wrong," Lexington groaned out frustrated.

"No, Lexington you were right, we can't hide from the world we must live in it. We must search for allies, kindred spirits, and sometimes we must take chances like we did tonight. Otherwise it is to remain forever alone," he said gravely.

"It's nice to know that there are still some heroes left," he said as he smiled and looked at Goliath.

"We just watched the news," said Broadway quickly.

"The pack's just been arrested, they have photographs of Fox holding a woman hostage." finished Brooklyn as he looked at me before looking to Goliath.

"I thought they were the good guys, maybe we shouldn't believe everything we see on television," said Hudson thoughtfully.

As the sun began to rise we quickly glided down to our ledges getting ready to sleep, and Lexington quickly hopped next to me.

"Lexington what is it? The sun will rise any second now," I asked worried.

"I wanted to apologize for tonight I wouldn't listen to you, and I got mad at you when you insulted the Pack," he said guiltily.

"Lex, that's not your fault, you didn't know. I know that I can hover over you sometimes but I'll try to hold back more okay." I said gently as he gave me a smile and hugged me before going back to his ledge.

That reminds me I need to talk to Brooklyn, I turned and saw that the sun was rising and sighed I guess it could wait until tonight I thought as I turned to stone.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it came out so late. **Please review, and the next chapter should be out more quickly.**


	7. The Half-Truth

So sorry this chapter is late I had a difficult time writing this one, and I had a lot of things come up, but please enjoy.

**Dedicated to:**

**silverwolf**

**ModernHippieofKansas**

**brittneyangel**

**DeadlyRose1992**

**MonstarzGirl**

Thank you all so much for updating it meant so much to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter: The Half-Truth

Brooklyn, Broadway and I watched as Lexington started to put the finishing touches on the motorcycle.

"Isn't it finished yet? We've been here every night for a week?" Broadway asked impatiently

"Come on you've ridden one of these before," added Brooklyn as I shifted my gaze towards Lexington.

Lexington motioned me over and I carefully lifted the bike upright as Lexington narrowed his eyes and looked over a t Brooklyn.

"You've ridden a horse before, can you build one from spare parts," retorted Lexington as I smirked over at the annoyed Brooklyn.

Brooklyn shrugged as he walked over to the table that we had placed the helmet on; he punctured two holes for his horns as he placed it on his head.

"Why bother with the helmet? Your heads hard enough" joked Broadway as I went and grabbed the black leather jacket behind me. Brooklyn wrapped his wings around his body as I helped him slip on the jacket.

"Hey, it's all a part of the look," he said as he turned around and showed us his outfit.

As Lexington set up the bike for Brooklyn I grabbed his arm and he turned to face me.

"Brooklyn, can we talk/" I asked as he suddenly started to squirm in my grip.

"Not now, we can later," he said as he moved towards the bike.

I sighed I had been trying to talk to him for a week now, and he had always managed to weasel himself out of it.

"Later, tonight then, and no more excuses," I said as I moved forward.

"I promise," he said as he gave me a smile and nodded.

"Okay, its ready," said Lexington as Brooklyn hopped onto the bike.

Brooklyn put on his sunglasses as he revved the bike, and he quickly maneuvered out of the makeshift garage.

"Go for it!"

"Looking good!"

"Yeah, he's flying!'

"Woo!"

I shook my head, "You knuckleheads know he just took off with the bike, right," I said as they suddenly frowned and looked at each other.

"Hey, don't we get our turns?" asked Broadway.

"We should follow him," I said as I made my way to follow him but Lexington tugged on my arm and shook his head.

"Come on, when he's done he'll go back to the castle. We can go and wait for him," he said rationally and I grudgingly nodded.

I quickly turned around and looked around outside of the garage.

"Everything okay?" asked Broadway as he turned to look outside too.

"I feel like were being watched," I said as I moved further into the garage.

Lexington moved forward and shook his head, "There's no one there," he assured me as he tugged me outside.

We climbed a building and started to make our way back to the castle.

* * *

Brooklyn Pov

I revved the bike as I sped out of the make shift garage where Broadway, Dakota, and Lexington were cheering me on. I knew that Dakota wanted to talk to me, and I think I knew what it was about too. Even Hudson had been looking at the two of us noticing my behavior around Dakota. I knew that as soon as I got back I would have to face her, but I didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt. I was speeding down the road and I heard police sirens behind me, and in my review mirror.

"Oh, not good, not good," I muttered as I turned down an alley way to try and lose them.

I felt them shine a light on me and saw a wooden ramp up ahead; I quickly unfurled my wings and managed to glide over the fence. I stopped my bike to rewrap my wings around myself and sighed in relief. I heard the revving of more bikes and saw humans riding their motorcycles as well.

"Yes, kindred spirits!" I said excitedly as I moved out of the alleyway and started to follow them.

I quickly maneuvered around the other bikes and skidded to a halt, as the other humans stopped and looked at my bike.

"Righteous, hawk man," complimented one of the bikers.

I got off my bike as another human approached me, "That's some cherry rig bro," the biker walking toward me said as he inspected my bike.

"Glad you like it," I told him enthusiastically.

"Where did you get it?" asked one of the bikers.

"My friends and I made it," I told them proudly.

"Hey, cool," added one of the bikers.

I moved and pulled my helmet off of my head so I could talk to them more, when they suddenly moved away from me.

"Look, it's a monster, get him!" a biker yelled, and I was suddenly tackled by the bikers.

I grunted as I managed to push all of them off of me, my eyes started to glow as I felt my anger rising.

"Do you want to fight, you got it," I growled as I tore the rest of my leather jacket.

One of them ran towards me with a wrench and I quickly picked him up, and threw him into their parked bikes.

I picked up another one and threw him into the crowd of bikers, "I was just trying to fit in," I continued to growl, as more came towards me.

They all dog piled me, but I managed to push them all off me before one of them lifted up a gun towards me.

"I wonder if you're bulletproof freak," he commented as I froze.

He was suddenly tackled as he fried and I managed to move out of the way, but it hit my bike and it exploded.

"My bike!" I yelled angrily.

I growled as I felt another gargoyle stand behind me and I threw another human into a wall, before I was suddenly being shot at. The other gargoyle grabbed my arm and we climbed up a building, I quickly glided to another rooftop, and started to look around for whoever helped me.

"Broadway, Lexington, Dakota?" I called out hesitantly looking around for them.

"None of the above," I turned and looked as I saw Demona coming towards me from the shadows.

"Demona," I said as I started to back away.

"Don't be afraid I just want to talk," she told me as she continued to move towards me.

"No, last time we met you just wanted to blow me away with a bazooka," I said as I pressed myself against the fence around the roof.

"That was then," she said, as my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, and this is goodbye," I said as I leaped onto the fence and got ready to glide back to the castle.

"Wait, please," she called out as I slowly folded my wings.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn; I know I shouldn't have shot at you. I was crazy with rage and fear, if you only knew what I've gone through for hundreds of years dealing with the humans," she said pleadigliny, as my eyes widened.

"Hundreds of years?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I thought you were under the sleep spell like we were?" I asked as I became more curious about what had happened to her.

"It's a long story centuries long, I would like to tell you about it, if you'll let me," she said as she gazed at me.

"I don't trust you Demona," I said as I shook my head, and turned away from her.

"Wasn't this like old times fighting together side by side, comrades in arms," she tried reasoning with me, as she walked towards me.

"Stay back," I warned her as I looked at her cautiously.

"I saved your life just now, doesn't that at least entitle me to a moment of your time," she reasoned.

"Alright, I'm listening" I agreed as I folded my wings fully, showing her I wasn't going to leave.

* * *

As we descended onto the castle we made our way into the TV room where Hudson and Goliath were sitting in. I opened the door and saw Goliath with a considerate amount of books around him while Hudson watched the TV with Bronx curled up next to him.

"Where's Brooklyn?" asked Goliath as I sat down on the ground and picked up a book, and Lexington sat beside me to look at it.

"He's out joy riding," said Broadway as he mimicked the motion of revving a bike, I rolled my eyes as Goliath looked at me questiongly.

"Joy-riding?" he said testing out the new word before turning back to his book.

I turned back and started to read the book, as Lexington turned to watch the TV, and Broadway went to get some food. I kept glancing at the door nervously and Hudson sighed, "Lass, why don't you go look for Brooklyn," he suggested.

That was all I needed as I all but leapt to my feet and ran out of the room, I quickly made my way outside and jumped off the tower as I glided around the city looking for Brooklyn.

* * *

**Brooklyn's Pov**

"I want to help you, help all the gargoyles. Those humans you just met why did they attack you, what did you do to provoke them?" asked Demona as I balanced myself on the fence of the building.

"I did nothing, they just attacked me," I growled.

"Exactly, that's what humans are like," explained Demona as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But Goliath says when they get used to us-"I started before Demona cut me off.

"They were used to us a thousand years ago, did that stop them from betraying and destroying our kind," she demanded.

"I- I don't know," I said dejectedly.

"You don't know the depths to which humanity can sink my young friend, but I do. Over the centuries I have seen horrors that would blast your soul. Come let me show you what mankind is really like" she said as she spread out her wings and held out a clawed hand to me.

I reached up and hesitated before I took her hand as she guided me throughout the city.

Demona led me to a building as we landed and watched a woman get robbed and call for help. I growled and made a move to stop the man before Demona placed a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"What would you do? Capture him for human justice, he would be out of jail and back on the streets in a day," she explained as I sadly looked at her.

She jumped off the rooftop and I quickly followed after her. We then landed on the ground in front of a window into a house, and I cautiously peered inside.

"His grades stink his friends are hoodlums!" yelled a man inside the house at a woman.

"Why would you care?! You're never home anyway!" she yelled as she hurled a vase at him and a young boy ran out of the house crying.

"They can't share their own homes without fighting, and you think they would share this world with us?" she said softly.

We then went onto another rooftop and saw the police marking off an area where someone had been killed.

"They hold each other's lives completely without worth, do you really think they would accept us with open arms?" she asked me as we looked down at the scene below.

I sighed as I tiredly shook my head, "No," I said dejectedly.

"This is not the worst of it, we must make Goliath see the truth humanity will trust or accept us," she said as he turned me head to face her.

"But not all humans are like that Elisa is our friend," I tried to argue, to convince her, and also myself.

"Perhaps the policewoman is the acceptation that proves the rule, but can she keep you safe from the rest of humanity?" she asked as she gestured to the rest of the city.

"Only we can protect each other Brooklyn, we must be united and strong. Willing to deal with the humans as they would with us, Goliath thinks we can hide in their midst like mice, and hope for their understanding. This is not possible remember what happened to Goliath, Lexington, and Dakota? They were hunted like animals, Lexington trusted The Pack," I looked down and sighed I couldn't argue with her on any of that.

"How did you know?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"If I'm wrong then show yourself to them," she said as she gestures to the crowd of people below.

I stayed where I was and looked back at her, "Very wise, my young friend. They would shoot you down like a dog," she said coldly as I looked at my clawed hands.

"Let's say you're right, but Goliath still believes humanity will accept us eventually," I told her as I stood up from my crouch.

"We must make Goliath see the truth for the good of the us all, there is a way Brooklyn. The grinorum archanorman, bring it to me. There is a spell of truth in its pages; with it I can open Goliath's eyes. Once Goliath understands the rest will follow him" she told me.

* * *

I sighed I hadn't found a trace of Brooklyn anywhere, and I was starting to get worried. I stopped to rest my wings and looked down at the scene below me; it seemed that a human had been killed. I sighed and the humans called us monsters when there were so many standing among them. I then saw Brooklyn and…..Demona! I narrowed my eyes as they continued to talk before Brooklyn jumped off the building and flew away. I quickly went back to the castle and found that Brooklyn had made it there before me; I saw Goliath and Brooklyn talking and saw that they were in an argument. I silently landed between Lexington and Brooklyn, as Lexington looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked as he noticed my hard face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I said as I ran my hand threw my hair.

I looked over at Brooklyn and frowned, as I looked at him and Goliath talking. I didn't want to believe he was working for Demona, I knew that I should get his side of the story before I jumped to conclusions but…..

"But Goliath-"started Brooklyn as the sun rose, and we all turned to stone, and went to sleep

***Sunset***

As I woke up I stretched forcing away my stone skin fell away and my friends and I stayed on the tower.

"Let's get some breakfast," suggested Broadway.

"Uh, you coming Brooklyn?" asked Lexington, as we all looked over at Brooklyn.

"Maybe, later," he said, as Broadway and Lexington quickly glided off towards the courtyard.

"Aren't you going with them?" asked Brooklyn and my eyes narrowed.

'What were you doing with Demona?" I demanded as Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he turned away from me.

"I can't believe this, I saw you and Demona above the crime scene last night, when I was looking for you," I all but yelled at him.

"You don't understand," he said as he shook his head.

"Of course I don't understand, did you forget when she pointed a gun at Goliath and me?! Brooklyn look please just tell me that I saw it wrong, that you weren't with Demona or I somehow interpreted it wrong." I begged as he stared at me evenly.

"I was talking with Demona, but it wasn't what you think, she wasn't put under the sleep spell and had to survive for centuries with the humans. Last night she showed me what humans were like, and she opened my eyes," he said as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Brooklyn, she's using you," I told him as I looked at him sadly.

I used to know Demona and she would never use anyone in the clan like this, but this new Demona was unpredictable and I did believe she would go as low as to trick Brooklyn into believing her cause.

"Will you at least talk to her, and see what she has to say?" he asked me as I shifted my gaze towards the stone floor, "Then if you still think she's untrustworthy you can tell Goliath," he compromised and I hesitantly nodded.

"Alright, but as soon as something seems up we get Goliath," I said sternly as he nodded quickly.

"So where is she?" I asked as I turned to view at the city below.

"I actually have to get something for her first," he said nervously and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's the grinorum archanorum," he said sheepishly, as my eyes widened.

"Fine, but I will give it to her," I said as Brooklyn looked at me surprised.

"If I sense no ill will in her intentions then I will give her the book, but if something seems off we don't give it to her," I said as Brooklyn nodded.

"I need to get the book, but I'll be right back, and then we'll go see Demona," Brooklyn told me as he glided down to the courtyard and into the castle.

Soon Brooklyn came up beside me and handed me the book, and we took off towards Demona. We later landed in a courtyard that almost resembled the buildings in Scotland and I smiled at the familiarity.

"Brooklyn, I'm so glad you decided to bring Dakota," I spun around as I heard Demona's voice behind me and saw her standing beside by Brooklyn.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Demona," I said curtly.

"Dakota, please listen to me, I know that the last time we meet it was under bad circumstances," she said calmly and I almost snorted.

'_Understatement of the century, you threatened to kill me.' _

"Yeah, well I only came to make sure Brooklyn doesn't get into any trouble," I said coldly as my eyes narrowed at her.

"Brooklyn, why don't you go look around, I want to talk to Dakota alone," she said as she evenly stared at me.

He looked at me and I nodded hesitantly as he nodded back at me and left the courtyard.

I turned my gaze back to Demona and we stared at each other and I tightened my hold on the book.

"Dakota, I'm sure Brooklyn has told you about what we talked about, and now I will tell you the same thing. Humans will never accept us, they cannot even share their homes with each other, and the streets are filled with chaos. You and I both know what humans are like. You used to stand up to the humans and defend our kind, yet now you hide in the shadows in fear, you can't tell me this is how you want to spend your life," she said as I slightly lowered my gaze.

I then did something that may have seemed highly inappropriate but I let out a full blown laugh. Demona stared at me in shock and she narrowed her eyes.

"What is so funny?" she demanded as my laughter subsided.

"You claim we are nothing like the humans yet you are exactly like one. You claim they cause violence yet you tried to kill what was left of my clan. You claim they can't share their homes with each other, but what were you doing centuries ago? You were trying to get rid of the humans in castle Wyvern, and look where that ended us, with most of our clan dead, and you not being able to stand behind what you did but blame the humans. Because that's what they're to you aren't they, they are your escape goat. Never standing up for what you've done but placing the blame on others. What right do you have to point out the flaws of humanity, when you yourself have the same flaws." I said as Demona's eyes started to glow red.

"What right do you have to say that to me? You have no idea what I've been through, throughout the centuries!" she yelled losing her composure, as she glared at me.

"You're right and I feel so bad for you Demona. I have no idea what you've been through but I do know that your suffering was by your own doing," I said sadly as my eyes filled with pity for her.

I didn't trust Demona but I did pity her I couldn't imagine what she must've gone through, but she caused all of this to happen. Since she couldn't admit that to herself who else was to blame, but the ones she has hated for centuries…the humans.

She let out a feral growl before she leapt at me and surprised I let go of the book as it skidded away from me. She pushed me down as she tried to move forward but I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, as I ran for the book. I was suddenly thrown into a wall and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I groaned as I started to wake up and realized I was tied to a pillar, and I started to struggle.

'_Ugh I should've just kept my mouth shut, but no I just had to open my big mouth, and insult the crazy unstable female gargoyle.' I grumbled to myself._

"Well look who's awake," taunted Demona, as my eyes glowed violet and I let out a feral growl.

"Where's Brooklyn?" I growled as I continued to struggle against my bonds.

"Oh don't worry he and Goliath will be here shortly, but I have a surprise for you," she said as I saw she had the grinorum archanorum and I stared at her in disbelief as she started to chant a spell, and my mind suddenly became foggy and I felt my free will slip away.

* * *

Brooklyn's Pov

Demona had told me that she had opened Dakota's eyes with the spell, and that she now understood about the humans. Now all I needed to do was to bring Goliath. I glided back towards the castle and saw Goliath sitting on the tower, and I glided towards him.

"Brooklyn, where's Dakota?" asked Goliath, as I landed on the perch next to him.

"She's waiting for us at this fascinating place I found," I said excitedly.

"How so?" he asked as he turned and looked at me.

"It's like the world we came from, it's called "The Cloisters," would you like to see it?" I asked, as I gestured to the direction of it.

Goliath smiled and nodded and we headed towards the building. We soon landed in the courtyard and Goliath looked around.

'It's beautiful, I wish we brought the others," said Goliath as I stood beside him.

"It's good you didn't because we wanted you here alone," said Demona as she walked out of the shadows with the book, and I moved to her side.

I started to look around and noticed Dakota was no where to be seen.

"Demona, so you did survive," Goliath said as he stared at her shocked.

"I always survive," she said evenly as Goliath's eyes narrowed at the book.

"The grinorum. Brooklyn what is happening here," he demanded as he looked at me.

"Just listen to her Goliath please, she has something very important to say to you," I said as I gestured to Demona.

"He's right Goliath, so listen and obey," she commanded as she started to chant the incantation of the spell.

I saw the spell surround Goliath and he let out a growl as he clutched his head.

"Goliath?" I said hesitantly.

Goliath removed his hands from his face and I saw he had a tired expression and glowing green eyes.

"I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes," I said frustrated as I stared at her.

"It will watch," she said as she waved her hand at me.

"Humans are our enemies," she said to Goliath and I stared in horror as Goliath repeated her words.

My eyes suddenly started to glow white and I growled at her, "What did you do to Dakota!" I demanded as I tried to grab her.

"Dakota come here," she called and I gasped as Dakota walked out in the same state as Goliath.

I hesitantly walked up to her and put my clawed hands on both sides of her face as I stared at her eyes.

"No, no this wasn't the plan, I wanted to free their minds not enslave them," I said horrified.

"You wanted them to know the truth, and know what we tell them will be the only truth they know," she said confidently.

"You're insane give me that book," I said as I jumped at her and tried to grab the book.

"Brooklyn wait you need to trust me," she said as she held the book tightly.

"I was a fool to trust you!" I yelled as I continued to reach for the book.

"Goliath, Dakota restrain him," she demanded as Goliath and Dakota started towards me.

Goliath reached me first and put me into a headlock but I broke free and started to run away from him inside the building.

"Dakota, it's me Brooklyn stop," I pleaded as Dakota got closer and it got harder to avoid her attacks.

I quickly hid behind a pillar inside the room, as Demona began to speak. She moved further into the room as I ran up to Goliath and Dakota.

"Goliath listen to me you can't let Demona control you or Dakota, you've got to snap out of it," I said quietly as he gripped my arm and ended up throwing me across the room.

As I was thrown against the wall I struggled to get up, as Demona walked toward me and began to chant the spell. I swiped her off her feet with my tail and grabbed the book. I quickly flipped to the right page and tore out the spell just before she grabbed the book from me.

"Goliath, Dakota destroy him you must obey me. I have the book," demanded Demona as she waved the book around.

"Maybe Demona, but I hold the spell," I said as I waved around the spell.

"Goliath, Dakota, take her!" I yelled as they began to chase her around the room before she went through the window and we quickly followed.

I saw Goliath and Dakota fighting Demona as I let out a cry and started to glide down.

"You've won, this time," said Demona as she threw the book into the river.

I quickly glided down and managed to snatch the book before it fell into the water.

I sighed as I came back up to see Goliath and Dakota staring at the ground listlessly. I moved in front of Dakota and sighed.

"I'm so sorry. You were right about Demona and everything I should've listened to you. When you were trying to talk to me during the past week and I kept avoiding you I'm sorry about that too. You see I really like you more than a friend and…" I trailed off as I sighed.

"Come on lets go home," I said tiredly, as we glided back to the castle.

As soon as we landed we were surrounded by the rest of the clan and I told them everything.

"I've looked through page of page of the grinorum and I haven't found a single spell to reverse the spell she put on Goliath and Dakota.

"You mean they're going to be like this forever?" asked Broadway sadly.

"I don't know, if you can even understand me Goliath, Dakota, but I'm sorry. This is all my fault if I hadn't let Demona talk me into stealing the grinorum I…" I looked away ashamed.

"How are we going to help them, we can't defeat the spell," said Lexington dejectedly.

"Wait a minute we don't defeat the spell we use it, here," said Elisa as she walked towards me and I handed her the ripped out pages of the spell.

"Okay you two I'm holding the spell, and that means you have to do what I say. Goliath, Dakota, I order you to act for the rest of your life exactly the way you would if you were not under a spell," demanded Elisa as we looked at them expectantly.

* * *

I felt the fog begin to lift from my mind and I quickly moved forward and hugged Elisa.

"Very clever, Elisa," remarked Goliath, as she laughed and returned my hug.

"I knew Demona was wrong about you at least. Any species that has you in it must not be all that bad," said Brooklyn, as he looked at Elisa admiringly.

"Uh thanks I think," said Elisa confusedly.

"Goliath, Dakota, I'm so sorry," said Brooklyn as he looked at us sadly.

"You've already apologized, once Brooklyn. I could hear even though I could not act," assured Goliath, as Brooklyn suddenly turned red and looked over at me.

"What Demona was said sounded true at the time," Brooklyn said trying to justify himself.

"Of course it did, it's the half-truth that she has thoroughly embraced, but it's not the whole truth. Come the sun is rising, and I for one could use some rest," Goliath said tiredly as we all moved to our perches.

I hopped up between Brooklyn and Goliath, as Brooklyn looked at me sheepishly.

"So you heard what I said?" he asked as he rubbed his hair nervously.

"Every word," I said smugly as he turned red again.

I laughed as I leaned forward and gave him a kiss and before he could respond I pulled back, and smiled at him.

"I like you too," I whispered into his ear, as he smiled at me and looked down at the city below.

"Want to talk later?" asked Brooklyn hopefully.

"I don't know I might just make you wait a week," I joked as he looked away from me and sighed.

"Sorry about that," he muttered as he slipped his clawed hand into mine, and we smiled at each other.

"Hey what happened to the motorcycle?" asked Lexington suddenly realizing we didn't know where it was.

"Um it blew up," he muttered as I held back a laugh.

"Oh, what?!" Lexington exclaimed.

Brooklyn and I smiled at each other one last time as the sun rose, and we fell asleep holding each other's hands.

* * *

Again I'm so sorry for the late update and please review. I will try and update every weekend but I have school so it will be difficult. Thanks to all of you for being so patient.


	8. The Gunshot

**Okay, first off I'm truly very sorry for this extremely late update I've just been having my doubts about this story, and worrying if my character Dakota is boring and blah. Anyway I thank all of those who did stick with me and I hope you can understand.**

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**MonstarzGirl**

**Brittneyangel**

**DeadlyRose1992**

**Chimera prime**

* * *

Chapter: The Gunshot

I stretched out my wings and stretched as the sun disappeared from view. I jumped down from my perch as my friends hopped down beside me. Broadway and Lexington got ready to jump off the tower to the city below, but looked back when they saw we weren't coming.

"Are you guys coming?" asked Lexington as he stared at us questioningly.

"We'll catch up with you later," I said as Broadway nudged Lexington and gave him a wink, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, we got you. Take all the time you two love birds need," said Broadway almost mockingly, as I scoffed.

"Grow up," I said as I pushed Broadway and Lexington off the ledge and they glided away laughing.

I turned back to Brooklyn and we stared at each other, none of us making a sound.

"Why were you avoiding me?" I asked as I Brooklyn looked away finding the stone ground more interesting.

Even though Brooklyn had told me he liked me more than a friend, he had blatantly avoided me whenever I had tried to talk to him, and that had me a little annoyed. I tried to keep my gaze stern but I couldn't stay mad at him I was happy that he had returned my feelings and they weren't just one sided.

"I don't know I just, I was afraid you were going to reject me. That you didn't think of me as of how I thought of you," he said quietly, and my gaze softened.

I closed the gap between us and put my clawed hands on either side of his head and turned his head to face me, "Well you don't have to worry, about that," I said as I slipped his clawed hand into mine and smiled.

"So are we together now?" asked Brooklyn as he grinned down at our intertwined clawed hands before looking back at me.

"I think it's safe to say so," I said, as I smiled at Brooklyn, and he pulled me toward the ledge.

"I heard that at the theaters here they are going to play this moving picture called a movie, do you want to go see it?" Brooklyn asked as he smiled at me, and I nodded my head quickly as we took a running leap and I followed Brooklyn to the theater.

As Brooklyn and I landed on the roof of the theater, we found a door on top of the roof, and we cautiously entered.

"Brooklyn, maybe this isn't such a good idea," I whispered as we carefully navigated through the dark.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," he said trying to reassure me as he squeezed my hand.

We ended up tearing a panel off the ceiling as we pushed ourselves into the ceiling and put the panel back in place.

We continued to cautiously walk as I followed behind Brooklyn; he suddenly stopped and kneeled down gently running his hand on the metal looking for a weak spot.

"It should probably be about here," he said as he dug his claws into the panel and pulled it off.

I jumped down and softly landed on my feet in a crouch as I straightened up, and Brooklyn jumped down beside me.

"Wow," I gasped as I stared at the huge screen before us as pictures started to move across the screen.

"We made it just in time," said Brooklyn as he quickly jumped onto the ledge and I jumped up next to him as I dangled my legs over the edge as the lights started to dim.

* * *

*After the Movie*

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed as Brooklyn and I made it out to the roof after the movie.

The moving picture, I mean movie was amazing it was like you were actually there, and the story was so interesting with the cowboys and showdowns.

"And then the showdown between the-" said Brooklyn just as excitedly as we continued to talk about the movie as we stayed on the roof of the theater.

I smiled as Brooklyn continued to talk, and remembered how our lives always used to be this carefree where we would laugh and joke like this every day. I leaned over and gave Brooklyn a quick peck on his beak, as he his burgundy skin grew darker on his cheeks showing his blush. He hesitantly leaned in and kissed me in return and I kissed back as we moved in sync. I slowly pulled back and blushed as my azure skin darkened considerably.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun," I said shyly as my silver hair covered my face hiding my blush.

"I'm glad you had fun," smiled Brooklyn as we continued to hold hands.

"We should bring Broadway and Lexington here tomorrow night that would be so excited to see the movie," I said thoughtfully as I stared at Xanatos's building where the clouds hid the view of the castle.

"We should probably head back," noted Brooklyn as it was close to sunrise.

I sighed and nodded as we glided back to the castle, and saw the rest of the clan waiting for us.

"And just where have you two been?" asked Hudson as Brooklyn and I landed in front of our clan.

"We just went and saw a movie," grumbled Brooklyn, as Hudson smiled at us.

"I understand lad," said Hudson as he winked at us, and I felt my face heat up and so had Brooklyn's.

"Lexington, you and Broadway should go see the movie tomorrow night it's so cool," I told them as I began to elucidate what the movie was about, and their faces brightened up as I continued to tell them about it.

For the rest of the night Lexington, Broadway, Brooklyn and I hung out on the tower, until the sunset.

* * *

*One day later *

I slowly flexed my wings before folding my wings across my shoulders as Broadway, quickly stretched, and said, "See you later guys," before quickly jumping off the tower and gliding down to the city below.

I stood beside Lexington as he waved goodbye to Broadway.

"Where is he going to in such a rush?" asked Goliath as he and Hudson glided down to land beside us.

"He's going to see "Showdown," again," explained Lexington as he glanced over his shoulder at Goliath.

"Showdown?" said Goliath in a questioning voice and I nodded.

"It's a western movie we all saw it the other day," elaborated Brooklyn as he hopped onto the ledge next to me.

"It has cowboys, horses, guns," said Lexington as he mimicked shooting a gun.

"Hm, it must be good as he didn't even have his dinner first," noted Goliath as I felt a smile cross my face as I slightly chuckled.

"Movies, television, videogames, these days it's hard to tell what's real and what's not," added Hudson almost scornfully.

"It still amazes me how far humans have evolved when it was only a couple of weeks ago that they were running around with swords," I murmured quietly just to myself, not realizing the rest had heard me.

"This new age truly is amazing," agreed Goliath as he placed his hand on my shoulder as he passed by and walked into the castle with Hudson. Lexington and Brooklyn quickly hopped down and followed Goliath and Hudson inside.

"I'm going to go make sure Broadway doesn't get into any trouble," I said as Brooklyn momentarily stopped debating on whether or not he should go with me.

I smiled, and placed my clawed hand on his face lightly as I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, and pulled away.

"You can stay here, I'll be back soon," I assured him as he nodded.

"I'll see you later, then," he added as he was about to kiss me, but were interrupted as Lexington faked gaging and I glared at him as Brooklyn and I both blushed.

"Bye," I said as I quickly jumped off the tower and glided down to the city.

I flew around the city for a while before I finally settled on landing on the theater roof to wait for Broadway. It was only a few minutes before Broadway exited through the roof door and saw me.

"Oh, hey Dakota. What's up?" asked Broadway, as he walked toward the edge of the roof.

"I came to make sure you got home okay, just in case," as we started to glide around the city.

"Really I thought you and Brooklyn would be attached to the hip," Broadway teased, as I leaned over and playfully punched him as I looked away to hide my blush.

It was true Brooklyn and I had been nearly inseparable and we had started to be much more affectionate. I think part of the reason was because it was just are natural instinct to be much more protective of each other in this still strange new world. My train of thought was interrupted as I heard Broadway's stomach growling and he looked at me sheepishly.

"You'll have to wait till we get home before you can eat," I said sharply as Broadway had already started to look at me with a look of desperation.

"Oh come on Dakota, can't I just swipe something from a street vender's cart?" he whined as he already started to look for food venders.

I shook my head, and gave him a look, "No, you are technically stealing as we have no means of paying for the food," I scolded as he dejectedly nodded.

I glanced over at his crestfallen expression and sighed, knowing I was probably going to regret this somehow.

"If we are quick and get back before the sun rises we could stop by Elisa's, and she may have something for you to eat," I exhaled as Broadway immediately perked up and we switched or direction to Elisa's home.

As we got closer to Elisa's flat Broadway began to mimic shooting a gun, and we quickly landed on the balcony of Elisa's flat and leaned in the window.

"Elisa, are you home?" I asked I looked into her open home.

"Is that you Dakota?" she yelled and I carefully jumped through the window into her home.

"Yeah, Broadway and I were in the neighborhood so I thought we could stop by," I said as I saw her in a small kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, and I'll throw on a couple of steaks," she said as she looked at us and winked.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Broadway excitedly as I walked over to Elisa and stood beside her as I watched her cook.

"So how has your work been?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not good…" she said as she begun to explain to me at the case with Tony Drakon, and how she thought he stole some dangerous fire arms.

Suddenly a deafening noise was heard and Elisa started to fall towards the ground, but I quickly grabbed her and lowered her to the floor as I cradled her towards me protectively.

I grabbed some kitchen towels and pressed them to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Elisa, Elisa!" I yelled as I carefully picked her up and saw Broadway staring in horror at us and I saw the fallen gun on the ground.

"Broadway, we need to get her to the hospital!" I yelled in hysteria as he looked close to tears.

He quickly nodded and we started to quickly glide to the hospital, and as I landed I softly laid Elisa on an emergency bed on wheels as I scaled the wall of the building.

I watched as the hospital workers rushed her inside, before I turned my gaze to Broadway.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been playing with her gun, I just….." he suddenly stopped as I looked down to the blood that was on my clawed hands.

"Broadway," I said quietly as he began to slowly back away from me.

"It's going to be okay, we need to get Goliath he should know what happened," I calmly assured him, while I tried not to have a break down as well.

Broadway began to whimper as tears started to slide down his face, I quickly hugged him as he held onto me like a lifeline, as I hushed him trying to sooth him.

He slowly began to calm down and I pulled away from him as we had kneeled down, "Broadway, do you want to stay here and wait for news of Elisa, while I go tell Goliath?" I asked quietly as I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"No, no….I'll go tell him you should stay here," he said softly and I looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I held his face in between my clawed hands.

He nodded silently, and I hesitantly nodded, and pulled him in for a hug trying to offer some form of comfort to him.

"Broadway she wouldn't want you to blame yourself," I whispered into his ear as he nodded solemnly, and jumped off the roof, and glided towards the castle.

I waited patiently outside the hospital, where I was hoping I would catch some news of Elisa. Broadway shouldn't have been playing with that gun, and I should have been keeping a closer eye on him. If I had this might've not happened, and Elisa wouldn't be in the hospital. Hours had passed before I saw Elisa in a bed being pushed into the room where I had been sitting. I anxiously looked at her, and felt my eyes begin to fill with tears, as the doctors talked about whether or not she would survive. I looked up as the sun began to rise, and I crouched down into a defensive position in front of the window protectively. Everything would be alright, Elisa was strong she would make it…..she had to. I felt myself stiffen and closed my eyes as I fell asleep.

* * *

*Next Night*

I waited anxiously before Goliath arrived and I quickly moved forward, and nodded at the silent question she was alive.

"She's alive but they don't know if she'll survive" I whispered behind Goliath as I looked at the ground.

"Goliath did Broadway tell you…" I began but stopped as Goliath swiftly entered the room, and I quickly followed.

"Keep fighting Elisa, don't give up, come back to us. Know that I will finish what you started I will find the man that did this to you, and I will make him pay," he growled as his eyes began to glow.

"Wait Goliath what are you talking about," I said confused Broadway should've… he must've been too scared and upset so he didn't…..

"Goliath," I started as he quickly leaped out of the window and got ready to glide off.

"Stay here, and make sure nothing happens to Elisa," he stated as he jumped off not waiting for my reply.

I groaned as I ran my hands through my hair, I needed to go find Broadway but I couldn't leave Elisa when she was in a critical state. I sat down and worriedly glanced into the hospital room.

Hours had passed before I heard the flapping of wings and looked up and saw Brooklyn gliding towards me. I quickly stood up and he swept me into a hug, as I held onto him.

"We heard what had happened, I've been looking for you all night," said softly into my hair as I just held onto him tighter.

"How is she?" he asked quietly as I slowly began to release him as I rested my forehead against his.

"She needs to wake up," I said softly as he looked into the window where Elisa lay.

"I'll wait with you, for Goliath to come back," he said as we slid down into a sitting position with Brooklyn sitting next to me, and one of his arms around my waist as I leaned against his shoulder, and we sat quietly together.

We stayed like that for most of the night until we looked up and saw Goliath and Broadway land next to us. I looked at Broadway and I moved forward to give him a hug which he returned and I let go and stood back next to Brooklyn.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Goliath as he nodded and we all moved to stand next to the window.

Goliath softly ruffled my hair, as I gazed up at him questioningly.

"Broadway told me what happened and how well you handled the situation, I'm very proud of you," he said giving me a rare smile as I smiled back and nodded.

I smiled as I saw Elisa begin to wake up and talk with her family, and as the nurse entered and told them she needed to rest.

We slipped into the room quietly and I moved to stand on the other side of her bed across from where Broadway and Goliath were. I gave her a small smile which she returned as she weakly said, "Hi guys."

"Elisa, it was all my fault. I was playing with your gun and it went off," Broadway said as he held his head fighting off the painful memory.

Elisa reached out her hand which he softy held as she looked up at him.

"I'll never touch a gun again," he swore to her.

"I should have been a lot more careful where I left it, we both made mistakes," she amended softly.

"Yeah, but you nearly paid for those with your life," Broadway murmured regretfully.

"Then let's not repeat them," she replied.

"Come, she needs her rest," Goliath said as I quickly gave Elisa a light hug as I started to move towards the window.

As I carefully got out of the room, I glance at the slight go of the promising sunrise. I turned to Brooklyn and was surprised when Brooklyn gave me a kiss, but he didn't pull away like usual it was a long kiss, and words couldn't possibly describe.

As I reluctantly pulled away, I asked, "What was that for?"

"I was really worried about you last night, it's not like you to just go off and disappear like that without a word.

"I'm sorry," I said as I held his hand and he squeezed it in return.

"It wasn't your fault I just was worried about you," he said bashfully as his burgundy cheeks turned slightly red.

"Well you can't give rid of me that easily," I said jokingly as I gave him a playful nudge.

I saw Goliath exit the room with Broadway and I crouched down next to Goliath with Brooklyn beside me as the sun rose above us transforming our flesh into stone.

* * *

**I just want you all to know I really did struggle with this chapter because I didn't know how I should incorporate Dakota into this, I might come back and fix this chapter later, but I hope that you enjoyed in none the less. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Invitation

**Chimera prime:** To answer your question I haven't actually decided, I was thinking about asking everyone when it got closer to the point of Avalon. Would you like Dakota to go to Avalon or stay behind?

* * *

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**lilani127**

**Chimera Prime**

**Amber**

**MonstarzGirl**

**Silverwolf**

**brittneyangel**

* * *

Chapter 9: Invitation

Inside Castle Wyvern Broadway stood in the kitchen as he stirred the stew he was making, and he tasted the stew as he sighed in delight at the taste.

The small TV room was occupied by Hudson and Bronx who were cast in the glow of the television screen, as they watched Donald Duck struggling to what seemed like glue off him. Hudson stared somewhat interested as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, as Bronx sat on the floor munching on a bone that he had been given earlier to munch on.

In the main hall Lexington and Brooklyn sat at a table as they played a game of poker, while Dakota sat perched on top of the table as she watched in fascination. Brooklyn looked at his hand and up at a smirking Lexington who showed him his hand as he grumbled, and stood up unfurling his wings having lost the game as Dakota lightly laughed and placed a light hand on his shoulder.

In a room not too far away sat Goliath who was reading a book in the light of the moon, as he sat on a high ladder.

* * *

Farther in the city in prison sat David Xanatos lying down on his bed in his prison cell, as he stared up at the ceiling wide awake. Next to him pinned to the wall was his calendar showing that he would soon be released on the 31st of October. In the morning Xanatos sat a table with two other men, as he stared bitterly at his food.

"Just like mom used to cook, if mom was a prison cook," he muttered bitterly as he spoke more of to himself than to the two men.

Later that day Owen had arrived for his visit with Xanatos in the usual room with a piece of glass separating them.

"All in all, I would say my stay has been a learning experience," replied Xanatos, as he summed up his stay.

"One more week and you're free. You've never said what you want done about the gargoyles. It would be easy enough to destroy them during the day," Owen said showing somewhat of a hint of a smile.

"I suppose, but it seems like such a waste, but still I can't have them on foot when I get home," Xanatos said contemplating his choices as he tapped his fingers together in thought.

They were interrupted as the door opened and in stepped a security guard. They both looked up surprised as Owen looked down at his watch and back up before saying, "I believe I have ten minutes left," Owen stated.

"Take all the time you want, I'm here with a proposition for Mr. Xanatos," the security guard said with a stoic expression.

"I'm listening," Xanatos said, deeply interested as he leaned forward.

"I understand you have a small infestation," he said cryptically as he pulled a chair towards him and sat down.

"I don't recall phoning pest control," replied Xanatos as he shook his head.

"I'm familiar with these uh pests, for a price I'll take them off your hands," he elaborated as he raised his hat a little to see Xanatos more clearly.

"I see, and how would you go about this Mr….?" questioned Xanatos, seeking a name from this mysterious stranger.

"They call me Macbeth," smirked Macbeth.

* * *

***Sunset***

**Dakota's Pov**

I let out a growl as I shed my stone skin and turned around as I folded my wings and saw Elisa, standing with a strange man. I narrowed my eyes as I hopped down from my perch and moved my gaze across the man. He wore all back with a silver metal belt around his waist, and a cape around his shoulders.

"Who's your friend Elisa?" asked Lexington as he moved forward but I wrapped my arm around him stopping him from going any closer.

"Is this guy bothering ya?" asked Broadway as he glared at the man.

Bronx tentatively sniffed the man before growling and letting out a bark in dislike. I cautiously released my hold on Lexington as I moved forward, to where Brooklyn was as he softly grabbed my hand to reassure me.

"I'm here to offer you an invitation, leave this drafty old castle, and be guests at my home," he offered and I scoffed at him.

'_Good luck with that, Elisa has been trying to convince Goliath for weeks, and simply asking him isn't going to get you anywhere.' _I thought as I rolled my eyes at the man.

"I'm afraid we'll have to refuse," Goliath replied darkly showing no remorse for not accepting the man's invitation.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist, I'll not stoop so low as to attack you while you slept, but now," he said threating as he revealed some weapons around his face. I immediately tensed up and glanced at Elisa who had moved behind Broadway as he had stepped forward.

"I don't like your attitude, I think you better leave," warned Broadway as he stepped in front of the man.

My eyes widened as I saw him grab Broadway's arm and throw him into Hudson and the toppled over the tower ledge. He then threw these smoke balls at us, and we all struggled to breathe as we coughed. I saw Bronx running and he collided into Lexington sending them sprawling to the floor. He then fired an electric net at them and electrocuted them, and I growled enraged as my eyes began to glow violet.

I ran forward, and he gave me a swift kick which sent me sprawling over the tower ledge, and groaned as I struggled to push myself up, and I saw Brooklyn falling and I quickly ran over to him and tried to help him up before the man shot another net at us and I was knocked out.

* * *

"I don't want to here anymore," Goliath said angrily to Elisa.

"You're not safe here," Elisa persisted trying to get through to Goliath.

"No you don't understand we've lost our clan, our world, our time, this castle is all we have left. WE will not abandon it," Goliath said with finality as Elisa.

"What you need a castle to fall on you? Read my lips you're not safe here," Elisa said slowly as she spoke with a softer tone.

"What if the next freak job Xanatos hires shows up with a sledge hammer at high noon? I can't protect you during the day," Elisa said as she followed Goliath who was trying to walk away from her.

Ignoring her he walked up to Hudson and Broadway, "I'm going to find them. You're going to stay here and protect our home," ordered Goliath as he quickly scaled the castle wall and glided away.

"Why won't he listen to me, it's obvious that you can't stay here," sighed Elisa as Hudson and Broadway looked at each other.

"I think Elisa's right," agreed Broadway.

"What you say makes sense lass, but Goliath is our leader I cannot go against his wishes," he said solemnly.

"Your loyalty is admirable, but he told you protect our home," Elisa said softly as she placed a comforting hand on Hudson's.

"Aye, that he did," Hudson sighed softly as he covered her hand with his.

"Hudson you and I both know this isn't your home anymore," Elisa reasoned as the group stood in a small circle with each other.

* * *

I groaned as I lifted my hand up to my head, I felt something shift beneath me and realized someone was holding me. I sluggishly opened my eyes and sighed in relief when I saw Lexington and Brooklyn.

"Dakota, are you okay?" Brooklyn asked worriedly as he cradled to his chest protectively.

"My head hurts but beside that I'm fine, how long have we been here?" I asked as I placed my hand on Brooklyn's check and glanced over to Lexington.

"Only for a couple of hours," responded Lexington, as I carefully sat up and sat between them.

"Are you alright?" I asked Brooklyn and Lexington as I started to look over them for injuries.

"Yeah, as long as you don't touch the bars," Lexington said sourly as I looked at him in confusion.

Brooklyn carefully raised a clawed finger and lightly touched the cage bar, and I gasped and pulled his arm back as his finger was zapped with electricity. Brooklyn opted for joining our hands and wrapping one of his wings around me, and I leaned my head against his shoulder tiredly.

"Who is this Macbeth anyway?" spat Brooklyn detestably.

"I… the name's sounds familiar," pondered Lexington as he scratched his head, "wait I remember Goliath was talking about a play called Macbeth, by some new writer name Shakespeare," finished Lexington.

"Uh huh, have you read it?" asked Brooklyn as Lexington shook his head no.

"I have," I told them as their heads turned to look at me.

"When did you ever have time to read it?" asked Brooklyn as he looked at me surprised.

I playfully glared and said," When you were avoiding me," as Brooklyn sheepishly looked away and said, "oh."

* * *

** *Castle Wyvern***

"Goliath isn't going to like this," Hudson said warily as Broadway, Elisa and he headed for the main hall.

"He doesn't have to like it he just has to realize he has no choice," Elisa assured him.

"Elisa's right we're sitting dorks here," Broadway added.

"Ducks, Broadway, sitting ducks," laughed Elisa.

"Come we can't leave the Grimorum in Xanatos' hands," Explained Broadway as eh pushed the doors of the main hall open.

They quickly moved into the room and towards the Grimorum kept in the glass case, but we're stopped as Owen stood moved in between them and the book.

"I'm afraid I can't allow this, this book is the property of David Xanatos," Owen said firmly with his always serious expression.

"And who's going to stop us, you?" questioned Hudson.

"Indeed," said Owen as he swiflty managed to kick Hudson's fee t out from under him causing him to fall on his back.

Owen pulled out a gun and pointed at Broadway and Hudson, "You're trespassing," he warned as his gun was knocked out of his hand as Elisa threw one of her crutches at him.

Broadway growled and picked Owen up as he threw him out of the way, and picked up the discarded gun and crushed it in his hand. They moved froward as Hudson lifted the glass case and threw it against the floor causing it to shatter.

Broadway handed Elisa her crutch as Owen started to pull himself up.

"We'll be leaving now," Hudson said as he turned to face Owen, and they exited the room.

* * *

Gargoyles were not meant to be locked in cages, we liked our space and freedom, and being locked in this cage was awful but that fact that we couldn't get out was just damn irritating!

"Ouch," said Brooklyn as he continued to zap himself on the bars, and it was becoming quite…annoying.

"How many times are you going to try that?" asked Lexington annoyed not hiding his annoyance at Brooklyn's antics.

"Until you figure out a way to get us out of this," Brooklyn said rudely and I normally would have whacked him on the head but I was starting to get irritated about being in this cage!

Brooklyn turned to look at me and frowned as he noticed me trying to pace in the cage, but having no room at all.

"Dakota you need to calm down," Brooklyn said calmly as he tugged on my hand.

"How can I be calm when he's locked us in cages like were wild animals!" I yelled as I felt my eyes starting to glow violet.

"I know, but you need to just relax, we'll think of something," added Lexington

I nodded and took a deep breath as I stood with my arms crossed and my head down thinking of a plan. The silence was interrupted by Brooklyn continuing to zap himself on the bars.

"Ouch"

"Ouch"

"Hey, you know I'm getting tired of this," Brooklyn said tiredly as I moved myself down into Brooklyn's lap.

"Hey did you notice how the lights dimmed when you did that," pointed out Lexington.

"Oh sorry no, I was too busy writhing in agony to notice," Brooklyn said sarcastically as I gave out a small laugh.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"It looks like electrifying these bars takes a lot of power, hm. Maybe we can divert enough electricity in our cage, and let Bronx break out of his," noted Lexington.

"Okay but how…oh," Brooklyn said dejectedly realizing what we would have to do. "Terrific," he added sarcastically and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

I got up from Brooklyn's lap, and Brooklyn quickly followed my lead as he stood next to me.

"Get ready," said Lexington as we moved our hands in position to grab the bars.

"Now," yelled Lexington and I held back a scream as I felt the electric currents running through my body and forced myself to hold on.

"Go for help Bronx," grounded out Brooklyn from next me.

"Bronx hurry!"

I let go as soon as I heard Bronx break his cage, and collapsed onto the cage floor. I looked at Bronx and he whimpered as he tried to step closer to me, but the cage bars were blocking us.

"No you have to go get help Bronx," I said quietly not having the strength to move.

"Go get help Bronx," Lexington added weakly as he pointed to the door.

I looked at Brooklyn and groaned as I tried to push myself up, and carefully wrapped one of my wings around Lexington as I leaned him against my shoulder, and moved Brooklyn's head onto my lap as I softly brushed my fingers through his hair.

They slowly began to regain their strength and we all stared at the door anxiously. I smirked as I heard a familiar growl, as it echoed against the walls.

"Bronx, found Goliath," stated Lexington.

"Yeah," Brooklyn said somewhat darkly as we all knew that human, Macbeth, stood no chance against Goliath.

* * *

We soon heard the sound of feet running and we smiled relieved as we saw Goliath enter the room, he smashed the control panel, and we quickly ran through Macbeth's home as we tried not to breathe in any of the smoke from the fire. We watched as his home slowly began to crumble as the fire began to burn and eat away the castle till it would soon be nothing but ash.

"Let's go home," said Goliath as we swiftly took off and made our way back to the castle. Brooklyn and I easily lifted Bronx up as we glided over the city, and I was able to see the castle, we were stopped by Broadway's voice.

"Goliath," we turned around to see Broadway, Hudson, and Elisa on a nearby building.

We quickly landed and Goliath moved forward clearly angered that Hudson had left the castle.

"What are you doing here, why aren't you guarding our home" Goliath yelled frustrated.

"You don't live their anymore," Elisa said boldly as Goliath turned his anger towards her.

"What!" he yelled and I quickly pulled Elisa back and slightly hid her from Goliaths view.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile, but shook her head and moved out from behind me.

"I found you a new home," she said as she tried to reason with him.

"How dare you. I told you that castle is our home!" he continued to yell as he stepped closer to Elisa towering over her small form.

"No, Goliath she's right, it's suicide to stay there" intervened Broadway as he pushed Elisa out of the way and I put a hand on her shoulder, telling her to stay back. I moved to stand next to Lexington and he put his arm around my waist.

"Lad their right you know, it's just a place of stone and wood. Home is more than that Goliath home is the seven of us," Hudson said wisely as we all smiled from behind him at Goliath.

"Where ever we can be together, and safe is our home," he continued as we all moved toward Goliath and stood around him.

Goliath growled clearly contemplating what Hudson had said, and growled startling all of us. We moved back and I felt Brooklyn slightly pulled me closer to him protectively.

"Come Goliath let's be going," Hudson said encouragingly.

"Give me one minute," he said, as he flew towards the castle.

Goliath quickly entered the main hall where Owen was sweeping up the glass made by the case for the Grimorum.

"I've a message for your master, we're leaving but we will be back. We will be back to claim which is ours." warned Goliath as he exited the castle to rejoin his clan.

"I'll deliver you message," said Owen as he continued to sweep up the glass.

Goliath leapt from the tower as he glided down to the rooftop where we awaited him.

* * *

***The Next Day***

"Welcome home Mr. Xanatos. I'm sorry to tell you that the Grimorum is gone as are the gargoyles. However I think you'll find this interesting" Owen said as he handed Xanatos a device which showed Macbeth fighting the gargoyles.

"Fascinating," commented Xanatos, as he smirked down at the handheld device.

"Well it seems like we have a new player in the game, but we'll worry about that later," said Xanatos.

"I'm home, that's all that matters now," stated Xanatos, as he stared at his home.

* * *

***Clock tower***

"Uh, it's very uh…..nice," I said as I struggled to find a nice word without hurting Elisa's feelings.

I could tell everyone else was just as skeptical as I was, and we were trying to look at it in an optimistic light.

"I'll ah…I bet I could get this thing working again," commented Lexington as he looked at the unmoving cogs and gears of the clock already a plan beginning to form in his mind.

"Why would you want to?" said Brooklyn not at all trying to hide his discontent.

"It's not so bad, over there's room for the television," Hudson said optimistically as he pointed to a corner of the clock tower.

"Okay it's a fixer upper, but a few throw rugs and flowers it could be home," Elisa said trying to warm us up to the place.

"It's perfect Elisa, we should be perfectly safe here," I said as I smiled at her, and she gave me a grateful smile.

It was true though we were just above the police station and no one would ever need to come up here. It was the perfect hiding spot we were hidden in plain view.

"Yes, as long as we're together, its home," Goliath said warmly to us.

The sun was beginning to rise and we all jumped up onto the ledge in front of the clock tower, and turned to stone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Okay I meant to have this out earlier today, but the exterminator came to our house today, and so we had to leave the house, it was just extremely hectic. I'll try my hardest to get chapter 10 out but it will probably be out tomorrow and it may be short deoebdign on certain things.I honestly want to thank all of you for being patient and reviewing. Your reviews keep me going, and you motivate me to write. On Christmas as a special I will be posting Chapters 12 and 13 together as a holiday present to all of my readers.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER, ANNOUNCEMENT

I know I'm not supposed to put authors notes on here, but I just wanted you guys to know. I'm truly sorry for how my updates have been inconsistent, and I just want everyone to know that I truly appreciate your patience . However, I'm going through some really difficult things right now, and I just need a day to sort everything out. I will be updating for sure on Christmas except it will be chapters 10 and 11 instead of 11 and 12. I know this isn't fair but I hope you will all be patient.

**Thank you followers, reviewers, and those who have added it to their favorites:**

**brittneyangel**

**Chimera prime**

**ModernHippieofKansas**

**The-Raving-Chesire-Cat**

**Anataurilover685**

**chasesgirl2**

**kmgd14**

**kumori ryuujin**

**lilani127**

**Dark Fox Tailz**

**DeadlyRose 1992**

**Scotland-Lassie**

**Umbra1219**

**beyonderan**

**MonstarzGirl**

**silverwolf**

**amber**


	11. The Steel Clan

Okay, this chapter is sort of filler, and the next chapter will be out around 4 or 7 since I still have to edit and revise it, and my relatives are coming over.

**Chapter Dedicated **

**MonstarzGirl**

**Chimera prime**

**lilani127**

**brittneyangel**

Chapter 10: The Steel Clan

* * *

***Castle Wyvern***

In a room in the castle Xanatos and Owen stood in karate uniforms each with their own black belt secured around their waist, as they stood across from each other.

"Anytime now Owen," said Xanatos as Owen immediately switched his back straight form into a defensive stance as he and Xanatos began to circle each other.

They slowly began to continue their circling as they looked for their opponent's weakness slowly inching towards the other.

"Yah!" yelled Owen as he swiftly tried to kick Xanatos in the stomach.

Xanatos quickly stepped back as Owen managed to land a swift kick, and sent Xanatos onto the ground.

Bewildered Xanatos looked up at Owen in surprise, as Owen moved forward to continue his attack, Xanatos held up a hand to stop him and pulled himself up.

"You've been practicing. This is the first time I've ever lost a match," Xanatos noted as his expression still had a hint of surprise and slight anger.

"Would you rather I pretend to lose?" asked Owen, slightly surprised himself.

"I would fire you if you did," Xanatos said warningly.

Xanatos moved forward to a chair and put a towel around his shoulders, and began to put his watch on.

"Are you alright, Mr. Xanatos?" questioned Owen as he showed slight concern on his normally stoic expression.

"Of course, let's move to the next item on the agenda," Xantos said professionally slipping back into his confident almost arrogant tone.

Owen moved forward to where his items lay and slipped on his glasses, and opened up the electronic agenda.

"That would be your meeting with the Amir 2," Owen said as he adjusted his glasses and looked at Xanatos.

"Tell him to be here at one," commanded Xanatos as he briefly looked at his watch before leaving the room, and Owen made the phone call.

* * *

***Police Station***

As sunset started to make its way onto New York the detective Elisa Maza was walking into the station carrying a television for her recently discovered new friends who were gargoyles.

Elisa leaned down to try and open the door still carrying the television in her arms, when she heard, "Need some help?"

Elisa turned to see a man with red hair quickly walking towards her, and opened the door while saying, "Worried about missing the light show tonight?" in an almost teasing matter.

"Ha, it's a gift I'm only stashing it here until I'm off shift," she said while stepping inside the police station.

"Captain this is a joke right?" asked Elisa, after depositing the TV near the stairs leading up to the clock tower she had been told the captain needed to have a word with her.

"No joke, I'm assigning you a partner. Now that you're back on duty we're going to make sure you stay there," she said calmly as she got up from behind her desk and made her way to the door of her office.

"You think I need protection? Getting shot, I mean it was an accident.' Elisa said defensively, not liking the idea of having a partner.

"It isn't open to discussion," the captain said firmly as she opened the door to reveal the red haired man form before.

"This is detective Matt Bluestone," introduced the captain as he Matt stepped into the room.

"He worked with me to close the Dracon business," continued the captain as she closed her office door.

"You dropped this" chuckled Matt as he offered her the remote.

"Thanks," she said nicely though frowned still at the aspect that she had a partner.

"No offense I'm sure you're a great cop, but I don't need a partner, and I don't want a partner," Elisa continued as they made their way through the hall ways of the station.

"Hey, I understand the problem is you have a partner, me. I guess we just have to make the best of it,' he said cheekily while grinning at a clearly frustrated Elisa.

Sighing Elisa shook her head, "There must be some sort of conspiracy going on to make my life difficult," Elisa said bitterly as she held her head in her hand.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Matt said seriously.

"Look I have something I need to take care of, alone. I'll meet you outside in twenty minutes," assured Elisa as she started to walk towards the top of the station where the clock tower was.

* * *

***Clock Tower***

I stretched my stiff limbs and yawned as I watched the sun finishing to sink in the sky before hopping off my ledge next to Brooklyn and Lexington, and walking inside. I walked down the stairs and looked around at our new home.

I saw Lexington excitedly wave me over and I swept my wings around my shoulder and walked towards him as I saw him playing with a miniature version of a life size car.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I slide down the wall so I was sitting next to Lexington as he fiddled with a remote for what I'm assuming was his car.

"I'm trying to fix this remote to this radio car so I can drive it around," he explained never looking up from his work.

"I think it should work now," he said excitedly as he placed it down on the ground and started to press some controls as the car started to speed around the room.

Lexington excitedly looked up at me as I laughed at the interesting toy as it zoomed all over the place.

"Lexington, that's amazing," I praised as I affectionately rubbed his head gently.

I watched as Hudson sat in his recliner chair resting while Broadway had already set up his own tiny kitchen.

"Hey, Elisa," I called as she looked over at me and nodded, and Broadway rushed forward to help her.

"Here let me help you with that Elisa," said Broadway taking the TV from Elisa easily setting it down gently near Hudson.

Lexington still looking down at his remote control sped the care towards Elisa, and she quickly jumped out of the way almost tripping on the car.

"Aye," she said turning to look behind her at Lexington and I.

"Neat toy, huh!" said Lexington as I watched the toy in fascination.

"Yeah, but slow it down or I'll give you a ticket," she said jokingly as she moved towards the rest of the clan who were surrounding the TV.

I walked towards them and started helping Brooklyn set it up as I adjusted the antennas on top.

"Where's Goliath?" asked Elisa.

"He's down in the library," I said knowingly as I waved Lexington over to help us.

"You staying for breakfast?" asked Broadway.

"No thanks, I've got to get back to work soon," she said as she started to descend the ladder.

We all said goodbye before turning our attention back to the TV.

* * *

***Library***

"Goliath," called Elisa into the dark deserted library as she walked down the aisles of books.

Elisa finally saw Goliath as he sat on a ladder reading a book in the moon's light, slightly hunched over.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she looked up at him

"Duster Getzy*" responded Goliath as he continued to read the biography.

"Who's it by?" asked Elisa, as Goliath looked at her obviously confused.

"Just kidding," she laughed as he nodded and returned his attention to the book.

Goliath closed the book as he looked at the building where Castle Wyvern sat atop the high skyscraper building.

"What's wrong?" asked Elisa concerned as she looked at Goliath worriedly.

"Xanatos, he stole are ancestral home, and drove us into hiding here…..and I was unable to prevent," Goliath said darkly.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you lost a castle but you gained a library," she said optimistically as she threw her arms open gesturing to the library.

"This is his century, his world; we are outcasts, strangers in a strange land. We have no hope of regaining what is ours," he said solemnly as he stopped himself from snapping the book in his hands.

"You're right, it's a lousy deal, but Xanatos won't stay on top forever. What goes around comes around Goliath, I wouldn't want his karma," she explained.

"If only I could make him feel what I feel, now," he said gravely.

* * *

***Clock Tower***

After we had finally got it setup thanks to Lexington we had turned in onto the news and muted it, as Elisa and Goliath walked inside.

"Well, it's not a six foot screen TV but I hope it will do," Elisa said as we all stood around the TV.

"It's a grand gift lass, thank you," Hudson said gratefully as we all watched the screen.

Standing next to Brooklyn as suddenly Xanatos appeared on the screen, and Brooklyn quickly switched the TV off mute as Goliath growled, "Xanatos!"

"This is Travis Marshall reporting live from the Museum of Modern Art, where one of the world's most priceless jewels "The Eye of Odin" is being donated by David Xanatos. From his private collection," said the reporter as the screen showed the jewel before switching back to the reporter and David Xanatos.

"This is a generous act , the eye is worth millions, to just give it away," the reporter said not finishing his sentence as he looked at Xanatos expectantly.

"Now Travis I just felt that the eye should be shared with the world, instead of being locked away in my personal museum. Besides it's a great tax write off," he said arrogantly as I snorted besides Brooklyn and rolled my eyes.

"A grand gesture from a man known for grand gestures," as the reporter looked as if he was glaring at Xanatos.

We all turned surprised when Goliath suddenly roared in anger and his eyes glowed white, before running out of the clock tower. I made a move to go after Goliath, but was stopped by Hudson, "Lass, your heart is in the right place, but he needs to be alone," said Hudson as I nodded and Brooklyn wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we turned back to face the TV.

* * *

**Museum of Modern Art**

"A few more donations like this and everyone will soon be forgetting about your prison record," hinted the reporter, trying to get Xanatos to somehow slip up about something.

"I made a mistake Marshall, and I paid my debt to society. All I'm trying to do now is give something to benefit others. Would you rather I kept the eye?" asked Xanatos

Owen walked up behind Mr. Xanatos, "Mr. Xanatos the car is ready," announced Owen.

"Perfect timing Owen, as always it appears I'm not appreciated around here" complimented Xanatos as he walked out of the museum.

* * *

**Midnight at the closed Museum**

A shadow flew across the dark sky as it was illuminated by the moon as it flew towards the museum. A security guard inside the museum was making his rounds as he check doors to make sure they were locked, and continued on his way. He stopped in front of the painting called "The Scream," as he inspected it closely.

"You and me both pal," he said, and jumped as an alarm suddenly sounded from down the hallway, and he quickly turned on his flashlight as he raced down the hallway.

* * *

**Elisa's Car**

"Their called the Illuminati, and the way I hear it they run everything even the president works for them," Matt said passionately as Elisa held back a laugh.

"Matt you need to know something about me; I don't care about UFO's, lochness, or secret "societies. Believe me the worlds strange enough as it is," Elisa said almost with a sigh as she thought of her gargoyle friends.

"Attention all units, attention all units, 10 and 13 Museum of Modern Art," the captains voice said over the radio system as Matt put the police siren on top of Elisa's car as she zoomed to the museum.

* * *

**Museum of Modern Art**

Back at the museum the alarms were still blaring as the shadow of what looked like Goliath, loomed over the case containing the recently donated, "Eye of Odin."

The security guard gasped as he ran into the room and was staring into the red eyes of an intimidating shadowed figure, and black out as he was knocked out with a punch to the head.

* * *

**Outside the Museum**

"Wait for back up Matt, you don't know how many there might be," Elisa warned as Matt quickly ran forward.

They looked up as they heard glass shatter and saw a shadow jumping out of the window.

"Police! Freeze!" shouted Matt and his eyes widened as the perpetrator flew off into the night.

"No!" shouted Elisa thinking it was Goliath as Matt pulled the trigger on the gun, and the bullet clanked as it hit its target.

Elisa looked up and sighed as the shadow continued to fly.

"Why did you tell me to stop?" asked Matt as he stared suspiciously at Elisa.

"You don't know what that thing was, it could've exploded when you hit it," she rationalized.

"Yeah, okay maybe you're right. So any idea what I was shouting at?" he asked still in slight disbelief.

"No idea," Elisa said as she shook her head.

* * *

**Inside the Station**

"The report says there are three of these things, and they aren't shy about being seen," explained the detective as she read the report filled out by officers.

"It doesn't make any sense," said Elisa confused for a far different reason than her captain.

"What's that Maza?" asked the captain having heard Elisa muttering to herself.

Elisa looked up surprised but was saved as Matt entered the office.

"Check this out," Matt said quickly as he turned on the TV in the room to the news channel where Travis Marshal was reporting.

"This station has acquired the security cameras from the robbery last night," reported Travis as the security footage was then put on the screen.

They watched as a huge figure with what looked like wings smashed the case protecting the jewel with its arm and stealing the jewel.

"According to witness's the gargoyle like creature attacked a guard on the scene…" hearing enough Matt turned off the TV.

"You two saw that thing, care to speculate?" the captain asked the two detectives in front of her.

"All I know is that I hit it with a 38 slug and didn't even slow it down," Matt said shocked as even he said it.

"Maza, any ideas?" asked the captain turning her attention to Elisa.

"Not yet," she said while her eyes narrowed a little bit as she kept her gaze on the ground.

* * *

**Clock Tower**

I was currently sitting against a wall of the clock tower as I sat in Brooklyn's arms around my waist as my other friends were being immature.

"Dakota and Brooklyn sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Lexington and Broadway singing the song we had heard children singing at their friends, as they started making kissy faces at us.

"Real mature, guys," retorted Brooklyn, as I gave them a slight glare.

"Don't make me come over there," I said darkly as they gulped and immediately stopped their taunting as I turned back to Brooklyn and gave him swift kiss.

"Young love," chuckled Hudson as Goliath quietly joined him and that had me and Brooklyn both blushing.

"Hi, Elisa," I greeted as I saw Elisa climbing the stairs, and she gave me a slight nod and I frowned as she didn't greet us how she normally did.

Lexington and Broadway as Elisa started to tell us about how she saw someone impersonating Goliath.

"So there you have it, someone's impersonating you Goliath," explained Elisa, and I felt myself bristling with anger at the fact that someone would try and frame Goliath.

"Do you think it's possible there are other gargoyles?" Brooklyn asked hopefully as I stood up and offered him a hand as I effortlessly pulled him up.

"You guys are tough, but you aren't bullet proof," denied Elisa, as I slipped my clawed hand into Brooklyn's.

"I heard Matt's slug bounce off metal," said Elisa.

"Xanatos is behind this," said Goliath as his eyes narrowed.

"The steel clan? I thought we had destroyed them all," asked Broadway referring to the metal clan we had faced when we had learned the truth about Xanatos.

"We did, he must've made more," said Goliath as he crossed his arms.

"This doesn't make any sense why would Xanatos donate the jewel to the museum to then have it stolen?" asked Hudson, as he sat in his recliner chair.

"No doubt he has some devious plan in mind. Hudson, you and Bronx guard our home, the rest of you come with me," ordered Goliath, as we quickly followed behind our leader.

We were stopped as Elisa quickly stood in front of Goliath, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To deal with Xanatos," Goliath stated, showing that it wasn't up for discussion.

"Hold on Goliath, I wouldn't take the chance of being seen if I were you. You aren't rating very high in the public opinion polls right now," she warned trying to stop Goliath.

"No Elisa, no more hiding. Xanatos will answer to me, for this," he said as he pushed her aside.

"Goliath wait!" she shouted knowing she couldn't stop him with force, he was far too strong.

As we walked past her, I stopped and looked back at her as she said, "Dakota, please try and make him understand," she pleaded. I gave her a slight nod as I ran and caught up with my clan.

We quickly jumped off the tower and started to glide toward Xanatos' home.

"Goliath, I respect your judgment and would follow you anywhere, but this is to rash. Elisa's right we should lay low, please consider the risk we are being put in,' I gently told Goliath as he moved his gaze towards me, and I stared evenly back at him.

"Xanatos must be stopped," is all Goliath said before shifting his gaze toward the castle.

I glided back to where my friends were and we each shared a nervous glance, I sighed but just nodded that we should listen to Goliath as we continued our way toward Castle Wyvern.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

We glided down toward the courtyard as we saw Xanatos already awaiting us, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, and I stopped on a wall as Goliath continued forward and landed in front of Xanatos.

I strained my ears to hear what they were saying, but I could tell that Goliath was extremely mad and I sighed as he let out a roar.

'_Goliath isn't thinking with a straight head, his anger for revenge at Xanatos is clouding his judgment,'_ I thought to myself as I got ready to jump down in case Goliath would need us.

We quickly glided away as Goliath quickly scaled the wall before we quickly followed.

"So did Xanatos confess…" asked Brooklyn before he was silenced by Goliath, "I don't want to talk about it," he growled.

"Goliath!" I shouted as I saw a red laser hit him and he fell onto a satellite.

I turned around and was immediately sot at in my wings causing me to instinctively close them which led to me falling.

"Dakota!" yelled my friends as I quickly opened my eyes and struggled to find a wind to glide upon.

"I got you!" yelled Broadway as he swooped down and managed to catch me.

"Thanks, Broadway," he smiled and nodded before gently tossing me up as I found a wind and I glided to help my friends.

"We've beat them before we can do it again!" Goliath shouted at us as we all were struggling to avoid their lasers.

I heard Broadway and Lexington scream, as I instinctively turn to help them, but end up getting shot which sends me spiraling to the roof; I grunt as my back hits the floor. I tiredly pull myself up as I see Broadway grab Lexington and I look up and see Brooklyn start to fall as well. I quickly jump and manage to catch him before he hits the ground as Goliath helps Brooklyn get up. Disoriented we turn to see the stele clan shoot the brick wall were behind and the wall falls on us covering us in rubble. Unable to move we watch as the steel clan begins to charge forward only for them to stop a couple feet in front of us.

I hear Lexington stir as I turn to face him, "Lex, you okay," I ask gently as he slightly nods his head.

"Hey, were still alive. How come?" Lexington say's surprised and I can't blame him either I thought they would've ended it by now.

"There waiting for something," noted Brooklyn as we all stared up at them.

"No doubt for us to lead them back to our sanctuary," said Goliath and I myself let out a growl at the idea of them finding our new home.

"But why, why not just kill us?" asked Broadway as we all pulled ourselves out of the rubble. I rushed forward and gently held Brooklyn's face in my hands as I check him for any injuries, and noting that he was safe I gave him a brief hug before rushing to check on Lexington and Broadway. After they had both passed my inspection I stood up straight and looked at Goliath worriedly.

"Because Xanatos doesn't want to destroy us, he wants to dominate us," growled Goliath.

"He's probably controlling them by radio like my toy car," commented Lexington.

"Yeah so what do we do now?" asked Brooklyn.

"Goliath, what's the plan," I whispered as I warily stared at the metal look a likes of Goliath.

"We can't stay here, it's not long until sunrise," Goliath whispered to us.

"We can tackle them again," suggested Broadway, and I shook my head.

"Yeah if you want to be electrocuted," I said sarcastically as Brooklyn added, "yeah, I'm really looking forward to that, they're tougher than the last batch we fought."

"Yeah, particularly that one," Lexington said bitterly referring to the deep red one.

"We must find some place isolated," Goliath said as we quickly glided away to find a more isolated spot away from where the humans could be hurt.

I turned around and noticed that they were right ton our tails, "Goliath their right behind us," I warned as I glided up next to him and he nodded.

"Goliath where are we going?" asked Lexington.

"There," pointed out Goliath, it was a small island that had what Elisa had told was the Statue of Liberty.

We landed on the head of the stature as we watched the steel clan circle us.

"You take the others, I'll handle the leader," ordered Goliath, we swiftly nodded as we took off.

Lexington, Brooklyn, and I circled one of the gray steel clan members and I shouted at Lexington as he tried to snap the head off of the robot, "Lex, let go!" as the robot immediately started to electrocute Lexington.

Broadway used the other arm to pierce through his chest and I managed to catch Lexington and we all watched as it fell to the ground and crashed.

We saw Goliath facing off with the leader and we quickly joined him all with ours glowing as we approached him. The red leader of the steel clan quickly took off causing our eyes to return to normal, as we turned around and saw a helicopter coming towards us.

"We must go, quickly!" yelled goliath as we took off towards the clock tower.

As soon as we landed I was hugged by Brooklyn, and we all smiled at our small victory.

"Your bump will be healed soon enough," I assured Brooklyn as he rubbed his sore head.

We all got on our spots as the sun slowly started to approach, we all turned and saw Elisa in the doorway to the clock tower.

"The public has been reassured that the gargoyles were nothing but robots, who created them is still under investigation," announced Elisa.

"Xanatos, tried to force us to reveal our new home, we defeated him and if we did it once we can do it again,' smiled Goliath.

"And we will together," Elisa said as we all smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Outside Police Station **

"Don't tell me that what I saw was robot, it was a flesh and blood something," argued Matt with the captain.

"Look it was dark, and they were a long way off," she explained.

"Well believe whatever you want, but I know what I saw and I'm going to know what it was," he said confidently, not knowing that they were resting right above his head.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

"It would appear that your plan to learn the gargoyles hiding place has gone a rye sir," informed Owen as the red steel clan leader removed his head to reveal Xanatos.

"Not completely, I have the "Eye of Odin," back in m y private collection, and the city owes me a favor for donating it. I successfully tested my prototype battle exit frame and the most important thing…." Xanatos trailed off.

"Yes sir," prompted Owen.

"I was a little worried that I might be getting soft, but I was able to stand up against Goliath, the greatest warrior alive, I'd say I still got the edge," he smirked arrogantly as he watched the rising sunset.


	12. The Past

**Chapter Dedicated:**

**MonstarzGirl**

**Chimera prime**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Past

**Scotland, 984 A.D.**

"But father, I want to stay up for the feast, I'll miss the troupedors and the jugglers," protested a young princess Catherine as her father laid her to bed.

"Hush now Catherine, the gargoyles will get you if you don't behave," her father warned causing her to gasp in fear when she saw the shadow of the old gargoyle later known as Hudson in her window.

Tis only me, Princess," assured the old gargoyle as he walked into her room.

"Your highness, we must speak," he said respectfully as he folded his wings across his chest.

"Aye so we must. Goodnight, Catherine," Prince Malcolm said quietly as he and the old gargoyle walked onto the balcony of Catherine's room.

"You shouldn't frighten the girl with threats of gargoyles my liege, we would never harm a child," the old gargoyle said seriously.

"Oh you are too sensitive," the prince said brushing it off.

"This I take it is about the Arch Mage?" asked the prince.

"Aye, I'm not sure banishment was enough to end his threat," the old gargoyle said gravely.

"He tried to use magic to take my throne. Let him dare to return and I will….." the prince was interrupted as an old man floated near the balcony he was the Arch Mage.

"You will die," continued the Arch Mage, as the old gargoyle quickly pushed the king behind him.

"You pompous fool," the Arch Mage declared as he fired attacks at them with magic.

"Arch Mage, you dare,' began the prince inly to be once again interrupted by the Arch Mage.

"You dare banish me, I'm not so easily disposed of Prince Malcolm," shouted the wizard clearly angry as he threw a spell at the old gargoyle as he flew against the wall.

"What is it that you want?" asked Prince Malcolm as he moved forward.

"Revenge of course," said the Arch Mage as he quickly shot a dart at Prince Malcolm and the old gargoyle was to slow as the prince collapsed onto the ground.

The Arch Mage laughed before jumping off the balcony and the older gargoyle rushed to the fallen prince.

Sadly, that was when Princess Catherine had got out of bed to see her father fallen on the ground as the old gargoyle beside him.

"Get away from him, leave him alone!" she shouted as her weak fists came down upon his arm.

The old gargoyle clearly distraught backed away from the two as the princess started to cry over her father's fallen form.

**Clock Tower**

I gargoyles were awakened by the familiar setting of the sun, the troupe of four containing Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, and Dakota were heading as Brooklyn lazily swing his arm around Dakota's shoulders as they walked inside.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Brooklyn as the group entered inside.

"I was thinking plinces," Broadway said excitedly.

"What on earth is a plince?" asked Dakota before their chattering grew quiet the farther they walked in.

"You seem introspective my old friend, are you alright?" asked Goliath, as Hudson stared at the scenery before him.

"Just dreaming old dreams," he said somewhat solemnly as he stared at Castle Wyvern.

**Elisa's Home**

Elisa stood in front of the mirror close to the door as she gently placed her gun down on top of the table as she placed her badge inside her coat. She suddenly saw the familiar shadow of Demona as she crashed into her living room holding a gun.

Elisa quickly grabbed her gun and pointed it at Demona, "Demona, freeze!" she commanded but grunted in pain as Demona shot a dart at her that caused her to fall over .

"You've just been poisoned, in twenty-four hours you'll be dead," Demona said emotionlessly as she crushed Elisa's gun in her hand.

"I have the antidote tell Goliath I'll be at the old Opera House in the village, ciao" she said calmly as she jumped out of Elisa's smashed window and glided away.

Elisa opened her coat and sighed in relief when she saw that the dart had hit her badge.

**Clock Tower**

"Lucky for me the dart hit my badge," Elisa said as she finished explaining her encounter with Demona.

"What's Demona's game this time?" Brooklyn said angrily clearly not forgetting when he had been manipulated by her.

I comfortingly wrapped my arms around Brooklyn as I hugged him, and he started to relax in my hold.

I don't know, but we're going to find out," Goliath stated as he walked towards the stairs that led outside.

"I'm okay you don't have to go, you know it's a trap," protested Elisa, as she started to walk after Goliath.

"If he doesn't go now, Demona will know her plan failed, she'll go after you again," Hudson said gravely.

"We've got to stop her," Broadway said determinedly.

"Yes, but how? We can't lock Demona up here and I refuse to discuss the other alternative" said Goliath as he turned to the rest of his clan.

"You are our leader Goliath, as such you are responsible for all of the gargoyles," Hudson said wisely.

"Maybe, maybe I can reach her. At least I have to try," Goliath said hopefully, and I sent a small smile in his direction.

Even if we wanted to believe the Demona that we knew was still there, it was a false hope; supported by the many attacks she had lead on us.

"Let me come too, I have a few things to settle with her," Brooklyn said angrily as I lightly smiled at him getting all riled up it was sort of cute in a way.

"No, you stay here with Bronx and guard the tower," he ordered, as Brooklyn nodded dejectedly.

"Broadway, you and Lexington escort Elisa home, and stay until sunrise she should be safe from Demona until then," continued Goliath.

"Dakota, you will patrol the city in case of an emergency, Hudson, you come with me" Goliath said firmly as Hudson looked surprised.

Dakota gave a sigh but nodded not to please with the prospect of having to fly around the whole entire city.

"Perhaps you should have brought the others," Hudson suggested as they drew nearer to their destination.

"No Brooklyn is still too angry at Demona. Dakota granted her temper has greatly improved since our sleep, but there's no telling how she'll react if Demona starts to taunt her.

"I need someone I can rely on, and who can control their temper," Goliath said assuredly.

They soon landed on top of the opera house, and looked around for any sight of Demona.

"She was here, within the last few minutes," Hudson noted as he looked at the claw marks on the roof.

They continued to follow the claw marks which led up to a chimney where Demona stood like an unforgiving dark angel; they quickly ran away from the area as she hopped down and fired at them. Hudson managed to hop of the side of the roof and hold on but Goliath rolled as he was blasted with the gun and looked stoically at Demona as he got up and she shot him right in the chest.

"NO!" yelled Hudson remembering his dream as he defensively stood in front of Goliath with his sword out.

As Demona fired a laser at him he reflected it with his sword as it bounced of and hit Demona instead.

He watched as she fell of the roof and managed to grab her gun and dug her claws into the stone as she caught herself.

Seeing that she was a bit preoccupied he quickly went over to Goliath and threw one of Goliath's arms over his shoulder as he struggled to pull Goliath along.

"Come on," he said encouragingly.

"Well done ole soldier, but you're only prolonging the inevitable," she complimented as she stood on top of the roof top.

"I could say the same to you, lass. It's not that long till sunrise, when we'll all change, and when Goliath awakens he'll make short work of you" Hudson retorted as he continue to drag Goliath along.

"Hehe, you won't make it to sun rise," she said acidly.

As Hudson looked around panicked for a place for him and Goliath to hide.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," she said chuckling as she fired and Hudson jumped into a window where he and Goliath fell.

"Give it up old one, why prolong Goliath's suffering," Demona said, as Hudson helped Goliath move under cover.

"Leave me," Goliath pleaded knowing he was slowing Hudson down.

"Never, the dawn will heal ye, we can hold out till then," Hudson said optimistically.

"You can run but you can't hide, in fact you can't even run," she taunted as she hopped down into the hole.

Hudson carefully sat Goliath down along the side of a big stage boat, as he pulled out his sword.

**Scotland, 984 A.D.**

"Well what is wrong with me?" asked Prince Malcolm as he looked at the young boy, Magus.

"Its poison made virulent by a magic spell, unless a cure is administered you will die by sunrise" Magus said sadly,

"Can you cure me?" he asked softly.

"Perhaps if I had the Grimorum Archanorum, given only its pages," he said.

"You caused this," Catherine said accusingly at the old gargoyle.

"Take her back to her bed," Malcolm said to the maid as she managed to pull Catherine away and escort her out of the room.

"We know it was not your fault, she doesn't understand," Malcolm said trying to lift his friend's saddened expression.

"No, she's right, I failed you," he said gravely.

"You sent for us," said a young gargoyle named Goliath and his love.

"Yes, I..." but he was interrupted as Goliath was tackled by an azure blue gargoyle hatchling.

"Goliath!" the small female said excitedly as she clung to a slightly annoyed Goliath.

"I thought I told you to stay in the rookery with your brothers and sisters," Goliath chided as he tried to gently pull off the hatchling.

"Haha, and who is this lass?" asked Hudson smiling as his second-in-command struggled with the hatchling.

"She just hatched a couple of months ago," chuckled Goliath's love as she watched amused as Goliath ended up giving up on trying to remove the small hatchling who was now sitting atop his shoulders, somehow managing to scramble up there when Goliath had been trying to take her off.

"Please continue," Goliath said sighing as the hatchling rested her elbows on his head and swished her arrow shaped tail back and forth, giving up on the battle of removing the hatchling.

"We're ready, whatever you need us to do we are ready," Goliath said confidently.

"Good we must find the Arch Mage and retrieve the magic book time is on his side. If we don't find it before dawn, we never will. I can't fail again," the old gargoyle said softly as eh moved towards the edge.

"Perhaps it's time for him to step down, I've never seen him look so old," commented Goliath's love.

"His age brings wisdom that's why he leads," he defended as he quickly grabbed the hatchling as her hold on him released and he set her down.

"Now listen, I will see you later when I come back, but you must stay here and go back to the rookery," he said gently

"But.." she tried to protest as her short shimmery silver hair swished back and forth as he shook her head no.

Groaning Goliath looked at her pleading face, and sighed, "Look if you stay in the rookery till I get back I'll teach you how to glide," he said grudgingly.

"Really, Goliath! Okay!" said the excited hatchling as she quickly ran down the stairs towards the rookery.

Finally having her released he turned to his love only to see her with a smile on her face, he quickly glided off as his love quickly followed behind him as they started the search for the Arch Mage.

**The Opera Building**

"This game is feutal," Demona said continuing to look around the room for them.

"You were too old to play it a thousand years ago," she taunted.

I could just rake this room with the laser and there's no way you'd escape. I'm giving you one last chance Hudson," she offered, as Hudson struggled as he pushed Goliath towards the steel bars that led to outside.

"Goliath's time is over, I'm the leader now. Swear fealty to me and I will let you live, very well then I will let you die. Fine die hiding like the cowards you are," she growled when there was no response from Hudson. She raked the room with the laser destroying everything in its path to reveal, the crow bars that had been torn apart.

**Outside the Opera Building**

"Please, leave me here save yourself," Goliath tiredly.

"Gargoyles don't leave their warriors behind," he said warmly.

Hudson noticed a sewer opening and opened it as he carefully helped Goliath underground.

**Back in the Opera Building**

"Oh but you're a clever old thing," Demona praised noticing how Hudson and Goliath has escaped.

"Are you foolish enough to go underground where you can't use your wings?' questioned before following as well.

**Outside Opera Building**

We'll get through this night yet lad. Never fear, you're a tough one, I've always known that. Remember the search for the Arch Mage, now that quest took gumption, and that fearless hatchling," reminisced Hudson

**Scotland 984 A.D.**

"Tracking won't be easy when the storm breaks," said Goliath as he referred to the ominous clouds above them that rumbled with thunder.

"He's not even trying to disguise his trail, he favors speed over stealth. That could mean he's expecting pursuit," the old gargoyle noted.

There was a clap of thunder and they jumped when they heard a child's scream. They hurriedly turned around to see the same azure blue hatchling scream as she ran out from a bush and clung onto Goliath. As the hatchling had never been outside when there was bad noise and the rookery was far below the ground the loud noise frightened her.

"What are you doing here?" growled Goliath as he looked din disbelief at the small hatchling cling to his leg.

"What should we do," asked Goliath's love as she stared concerned at the frightened hatchling.

"We can't leave her out here all alone, we'll just have to take her with us," sighed Hudson as he quickly moved towards the frightened hatchling.

"Lass, now I need you to listen, you can come along only because we can't turn back but if we tell you to do something you have to do it, okay," the old gargoyle said gently as the hatchling nodded her head her eyes bleary from her crying.

Goliath grudgingly picked up the hatchling as she raised her arms up towards him, silently demanding him to pick her up.

It could also mean he'll be laying traps," continued Hudson as though nothing had happened.

"You younger, stronger, he should be following you,' Goliath's loved whispered to Goliath.

"You are wrong, my love, he is the best one to lead us, and in any event now is not the best time to argue," Goliath said patiently as he moved forward with the hatchling securely tucked in one arm.

They quickly moved forward toward the cave, "He's gone to ground there," Hudson said as he urged them forward and lit a torch to light their way.

"Are wings will be useless in here, and we're going against a powerful magician," argued Goliath's love.

"I did not travel this far just to give up now," the old gargoyle said determinedly.

"And I will not let him do this alone," added Goliath as he quickly followed after him.

"I don't know who's the bigger fool him for going, you from following or me for not leaving you both," she whispered to herself.

The normally chatty hatchling around Goliath stayed quiet as they went deeper into the cave. They soon came upon marking and carvings in the rock.

"What do you think this all means," asked Goliath's love as she ran her clawed hand lightly against the wall, but pulled back and gasped at what looked like a gargoyle being killed by a human.

Hudson briefly stopped and turned to the hatchling, "Lass, now I need you to listen, you have to stay right here, and we'll be back soon," he said softly as the hatchling nodded and released her grip on Goliath as he gently sat her down and patted her head before entering the room.

The floor beneath them soon shifted as the old gargoyle, Goliath, and his love fell to the floor.

**The Sewers**

"It's hopeless Hudson, save yourself," Goliath said weakly.

"Here me lad, we go together or we don't go at all," Hudson whispered, as he continued to pull Goliath through the sewers.

"Your courage is admirable, but ultimately futile," Demona said as she quickly shot at the pair as the narrowly dodged the laser.

Hudson managed to run quickly through the water with Goliath, but stopped as he saw the waterfall leading into the lake.

Hudson pulled out his sword with one hand as he supported Goliath with his other.

"I'll make it quick old soldier," promised Demona just as Hudson threw themselves into to water below.

Hudson panted tiredly as he pulled Goliath towards the shore starting to get tired.

"Stay with me lad, we've been in worse scrapes than this remember," Hudson said as he wrapped his wings around Goliath.

**Scotland 984 A.D.**

The old gargoyle hastily pulled himself up as he ran behind a pillar of stone, "We've come for the Grimorum," he called to the Arch Mage.

The Arch Mage continued to fire spells at the gargoyles causing the old gargoyle and the young female to fall, as Goliath alone was still up. The azure blue hatchling watched helplessly from the sidelines, and foolishly forgetting what she was told scrambled down to where the battle was. Goliath managed to knock the Arch Mage down and as the book started to fall into the deep abyss in the ground. Before Goliath could run and grab it he saw the female hatchling jump into the abyss as she struggled to grab the book and dug her weak claws into the stone. She hastily pulled herself up but didn't have to climb the rest as Goliath leaned down and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and pulled her up.

"Goliath! Did you see me? I got the book!" the child said excitedly as she held up the book for Goliath to take.

"That was extremely foolish, you could have been hurt!" Goliath yelled as the hatchlings excited expression turned sad as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Are you both alright," interrupted the young female as she ran towards Goliath and the hatchling.

"Yes, and now so is the prince now," Goliath said as he held the book in one hand, and lightly grabbed the hatchlings wrist in the other.

"You filthy beasts give it to me," shouted the Arch Mage as he ran towards them with a spear of stone as the young female gargoyle managed to push Goliath and the hatchling out of the way, causing the Arch Mage to fall into the abyss.

"Good work you, two," the old gargoyle praised as he rubbed his sore head.

"Don't talk, save your strength," the female gargoyle chided as she picked up the hatchling in her arms, noticing that the hatchling had lost her energetic attitude.

**Graveyard**

Hudson gently placed Goliath down on the ground as he hide behind a cross and watched Demona stalk forward. Hudson moved Goliath's arm over his shoulders, as he started to move him towards the crypt a couple feet away. He opened the creaky doors, and placed Goliath down inside.

"Stay here lad, I'll be back for you," said Hudson.

"You can't face her," Goliath argued back weakly.

"I can face her, I just can't beat her," Hudson corrected as he walked out of the crypt.

He crouched down in front of a statue as he pulled out his sword waiting for Demona. Looking into his sword he saw Demona's reflection as she sat on top of an angel statue, and quickly moved out of the way. Hudson ran behind another statue to protect himself as Demona approached him.

"Join me or join Goliath in death," she threatened.

"Don't be a fool, together we can rule this world," she continued passionately.

Hudson let out a growl as he charged forward and his sword met her gun in a clash, as Demona fired shot after shot while Hudson managed to avoid each one. Getting angry her eyes began to glow an eerie red as she continued to attack him.

Hudson hid behind another tombstone as Demona walked past him, and right as he striked down at her from behind him, she moved out of the way. Causing the angel behind her to be cut in half right where she had stood.

Groaning in pain Goliath watched as his old friend battled Demona.

"Enough of this!" shouted Demona as she jumped on top of the crypt where Goliath was underneath.

"Time to die old fool," she said bitterly as she aimed to fire at Hudson.

Hudson jumped out of the way as she fired the laser at him and glided up to where she was as he started to make his own attacks with his sword.

Hearing Hudson's growls Goliath pulled himself up as he called the small crypt to where Demona and Hudson were.

"I would have ended this quickly, but now you will suffer," warned Demona as she tried to hit Hudson with the butt of her laser gun.

Their weapons continued to clash as Goliath grabbed Demona's gun temporarily stopping her.

"Demona, no," Goliath panted tiredness showing on his face.

"Goliath, so good of you to join us," Demona said smirking as she looked back at him.

Demona hit Hudson causing him to fall down as she then hit Goliath, and he collapsed, as Hudson got in front of him and blocked her attack as she made to strike Goliath.

"Give it up, girl, you can't win," Hudson yelled over the rain and thunder.

"I'm smarter, stronger, I'm younger than you, your pride will cost you your life," she yelled as she managed to knock Hudson's sword out of his hands as he fell on top of Goliath.

As she made to strike him again she was tackled by a flash of azure and a loud growl before Dakota was on top of her fighting to hold her down.

"But I know something you don't, something that only comes with age," Hudson said loudly, as Demona kicked Dakota off of her, and landed behind Hudson. Hudson held out an arm stopping Dakota from getting up and attacking Demona again.

"I know how to wait," he finished as he stood up and the sun shone through the clouds as Dakota smirked up at Demona as they turned to stone a top of the crypt.

**Scotland 984 A.D.**

"The antidote has worked you will recover," Magus assured the prince as who laid in his bed relieved.

"Thank the stars, you were able to bring the Grimorum in time," the prince said thankfully as he helped out his hand to the old gargoyle.

"It wasn't me," The old gargoyle said as he gripped the prince's hand.

"I'm only saying the clan needs a young leader," the female gargoyle proposed from behind Goliath.

"You're wrong," Goliath protested.

"No, she is right," the old gargoyle said from behind them, as they both turned to face him.

"It's time for me to step down, and for you to lead," the old gargoyle said confidently as he stared at Goliath.

"It was your skills that lead us to the Arch Mage, I cannot take command now," disagreed Goliath.

"It is time, my friend," assured the old gargoyle as he laid a clawed hand on his young friend's shoulder.

"Then I will, but only if you stay by my side, I will need you wisdom to guide me," Goliath compromised as the old gargoyle smiled and nodded.

"So where has that hatchling wondered off to now?" asked the old gargoyle as he looked around of the child.

Sighing Goliath shook his head, "She was to rash as she rushed down there, she could have been hurt," Goliath said tiredly.

"Yes, but she did save the Grimorum," amended the old gargoyle, hinting that Goliath should go speak with her.

Getting the hint Goliath sighed and nodded as he glided down to the rookery.

Outside were a group of small hatchlings, there was a burgundy beaked one, a light blue one with a slight protruding stomach, and beside them was the azure hatchling as a small green webbed-winged hatchling seemed to cling to her. As they noticed him approaching their laughter ceased as they stared up at him in awe, but the azure hatchling kept her eyes downcast.

"I need to speak with your friend for a minute," Goliath said as the other three nodded before climbing rushing down the stairs probably to tell their siblings about their encounter with Goliath.

Goliath leaned down so he was on one knee, as he stared at the hatchling.

"Why did you rush out like that when we told you to stay put?" asked Goliath, as the azure hatchling finally met his eyes.

"I just wanted to help," she said somewhat sadly.

Sighing Goliath nodded as he looked at her, "I understand, but you have to realize how dangerous that was," he reprimanded as she hastily nodded her heading understanding.

Cautiously Goliath put a clawed hand on her head and slightly ruffled her head, shocked she looked up at him as he gave her a small smile, "It was very brave what you did though," he praised as she beamed back at him.

"You really mean it!" she cried as she suddenly flung herself onto him as she hugged him excitedly.

Shocked Goliath hesitantly stood up as he returned the hug before gently setting her down, only for her to cling to his hand.

"So are you going to teach me how to glide?" she asked energetically as Goliath looked down at her.

"But you said-," she began to protest before he interrupted her, "If you stood in the rookery," he reminded as she suddenly began to fight for her cause all the more.

Hudson watch amused as the fierce warrior, Goliath, stood bickering with a child, and shook his head while chuckling.

**Sunset**

"Now it ends," growled Demona as her eyes glowed red.

Hudson with new found strength stopped the gun and smiled, "yes, lass it now it ends," he agreed as Goliath and Dakota stood up from behind Hudson each with their own glare.

"Feeling alright lad, lass?" asked Hudson as he turned to look at the two gargoyles behind him still holding Demona's gun.

"Yes," breathed Goliath as Dakota simply smiled and nodded.

"You think you've won, but you've forgotten, why you came, your human friend. By now the poison has wrung its course, and there is no antidote," she sneered as she glided away and let out a cry that sounded practically feline.

"It's probably best that she doesn't know, Elisa is alive," suggested Goliath.

"Aye or as long as we can keep it a secret," smiled Hudson.

"Thank you for keeping me alive, Hudson, there is no one else I rather have at my side," Goliath said thankfully.

"Ah, I have forgotten that at a time. I thought my warrior days were over," chuckled Hudson.

"Nonsense, there are years of fighting left for you," Goliath said joyfully.

"Ha, there's something to look forward too," Hudson said somewhat sarcastically as they both laughed.

"And now for you," said Goliath as he turned around to see a smiling Dakota as she watched the scene.

"You didn't follow orders," Goliath said as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

'Actually, you told me to patrol the city this is a part of the city it's technically not my fault that I coincidentally happened to fly by in your time of need," I retorted crossing my arms.

As Goliath sighed, but smiled before affectionately placing a clawed hand on my head and slightly ruffling my silver hair.

"Hey, what did you mean, 'you would rather have no one else by your side,' what about me,' Dakota said cheekily.

"Once you start following orders-," Goliath began but was cut off as Dakota interrupted him, "Oh-," began Dakota, and Hudson chuckled as he watched his fierce leader fighting with the young female like hatchlings.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I loved showing you a bit of how Dakota was as a child, and I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I may possibly be updating later in the week. MERRY CHRISTMAS, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS.

**Note: Season one will be finished by the end of this year, so I will be working my hardest on the upcoming chapters.**


	13. Siblings

**Chapter Dedicated:**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper**

**amber**

* * *

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper:** I have tried to change Dakota's character enough to where she has some flaws without doing a complete 180 on her personality, and if you still have any recommendations please message me or put it in a review.

**Question**: Seeing as season 1 is almost ending, and season 2 is approaching please tell me if you would like Dakota to stay or go to Avalon. Based on that I will decide what to do, and the sooner you guys tell me the sooner I can write for the next story.

**Updates:** I promised to have this season finished by the end of this year so I will be posting the next chapter sometime today, as for when I don't know but it will be out today. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12: Siblings

**Helicopter**

"Come on sis, how long are we going to keep this up?" asked Elisa's brother, Derek.

"Until we get something on him I can use. Xanatos always spots the tail when I follow him by car," replied Elisa as she used the binoculars to spy on the car they were tailing.

"You know, you're really obsessed with this guy. He did his time, why not just let him be?" Derek asked exasperatedly.

"Because Derek I know he's dirty," she explained keeping her eyes on the black limousine.

"You getting spirit messages?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Call it cop instinct," she retorted.

"Hey, you're not the only cop up here, we get a real call this is over," warned Derek.

**Clock Tower**

I rubbed my temples as I tried to ignore the constant beeps and noises made from the game Elisa had given us, and the fact that Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway were fighting over it didn't help.

"Come on give it up, it's my turn," whined Brooklyn who watched Lexington who sat in front of the TV tapping away on the games controls.

"You've been hogging that game since we woke up," Brooklyn continued.

"That's because I'm the only one who knows how to work it," stated Lexington, while keeping his eyes focused on the game.

"Would you two just stop, you're giving me a headache with all you're whining," I complained, as I moved to stand on the other side of the TV unoccupied by Brooklyn.

"Dakota tell him it's my turn," complained Brooklyn, as he shifted his gaze from Lexington to me.

"Ugh, why is it that I always have to be the mediator. You two are the same age as me sort it out yourselves," I said with a low growl in my voice tempted to just smash the TV.

"Why do you need to learn how to fly a helicopter, you got wings," said Broadway through a mouthful of food.

"Oh you wouldn't understand," sighed Lexington.

"Right, I'm just a big dumb gargoyle, with his brains and his stomach," Broadway said bitterly continuing to munch on his sandwich.

"Couldn't have said it better," Brooklyn said rudely.

"Oh will you just-"I began but was stopped by Goliath.

:"That's enough; you're warriors and rookery brothers, and sisters. Elisa did not give you this game so you could fight over it like children," Goliath said frustrated stopping our bickering, as we all looked down ashamed.

"Sorry, guess I'm a little worried about Elisa. If cops were meant to fly they'd have wings," Broadway said worriedly, after the gun incident Broadway had become extremely worried for their human friend after her near death experience he had caused.

**Helicopter**

Elisa watched Xanatos' limousine suspiciously as she held her binoculars in one hand.

**Limousine**

"Are they up their?" asked Xanatos, from the back of the limousine to Owen who was dressed as a driver.

"Yes, sir," replied Owen stoically as he checked the small screen next to him.

"Good, let's go shopping," said Xanatos carelessly as Owen drove the car into the parking garage of the building where there was the Diamond Exchange.

**Diamond Exchange**

Inside the tall skyscraper like building were men and women all adorned in dresses and suits all of the upper class as they drank their champagne, unaware of the two members of the Pack specifically Hyena and Jackal.

"There it is the coyote diamond," whispered Hyena to her brother as she pointed to the huge diamond in the center of the room, as they maneuvered closer to the case where the diamond was held.

"Fox says it's the most valuable stone on earth," remarked Jackal as he and his sister leaned down to get a closer look at said diamond.

"What's to stop us from grabbing it and just shooting our way free?" asked Hyena, as she looked at her brother questioningly.

"Style, dear sister, style," chided Jackal as he looked around the room carefully before returning his gaze to his sisters.

"And the fact that I don't want to join Wolf and Fox in prison. SO please try to restrain your bloodlust," pleaded Jackal.

"I've should've gone to Europe with Dingo, he knew how to have fun," sighed Hyena as she stood up from her leaning down position as Jackal mimicked her.

Jackal gritted his teeth as his sister kicked his angel with the heel of her black stilettos, before he smiled down at her and pulled out a small mechanism from his pocket. Hyena smirked before turning around to keep an eye out as Jackal leaned back down to the case and carefully looked around. Jackal looked up surprised when a woman in a red dress suit put a card in and the glass case opened and she carefully picked up the diamond with a cloth.

"Excuse me," Jackal said through gritted teeth.

"I was looking at that," Jackal continued as the women kept her cheery smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but it's just been purchased," she continued as Jackal grabbed his sister trying to control her, seeing as she struggled to stop herself from attacking the women.

"By whom, may I ask?" asked Jackal as he looked at her kindly.

"By Mr. David Xanatos of course," she said as she gestured over to the billionaire from where he was surrounded by people, she approached him and held out the jewel for Xanatos.

"It should look quite nice next to the Star of Arabia," commented Xantaos as he picked up the diamond.

"That pompous twit, he can't do that," growled Hyena as she tried to make her way towards him.

"Temper, it just means we'll have to steal it from him instead," Jackal said smirking.

"Excuse me, weren't you on that TV show the Pack?" asked a man as he tapped Hyena on the shoulder.

"Why yes, would you like an autograph," she sneered as the man took a slight step back.

"Might as well get in on the fun," noted Jackal as he kicked Xanatos in the back causing the diamond to fall and roll into the hands of Hyena.

The people all began to scream as Hyena held up a knife threateningly.

"It's time to go sister," Jackal said Jackal as he tried to make his sister leave.

"I don't take orders brother even from you," she warned.

"Let's go," he growled as they cartwheeled and somersaulted out of the room.

As Cantos got up he looked at the door and said, "Call the police Owen," keeping his stare at the open doors.

"Brilliant, now the whole city will be looking for us," groaned Jackal as he and Hyena continued to run to the roof.

"Quit you're whining," said Hyena carelessly enjoying the adrenaline rush.

"We planned like something for this," she reminded as she kicked open the door to the roof and moved to grab the gliders they had hid in case of an emergency.

As they quickly set them up and made to get away they were stopped as a bright light shined down upon the helicopter where Derek and Elisa were.

"This is the police, stay where you are," Derek said through the microphone, as Jackal and Hyena abandoned the gliders as they mad a run for it.

"I don't think so," smirked Jackal as he grabbed a gun he had hid and shot the helicopter damaging the back of it.

Derek managed to regain control of the helicopter as he safely landed them on top of the roof.

"You just made your last mistake rich man," Jackal said while smiling sadistically as he and Hyena both wielded knives on both sides of Xanatos.

"Hold it! Drop the knives and hit the deck!" yelled Elisa as she got out of the helicopter and aimed her gun at the two Pack members.

Hyena and Jackal shared a look before running towards their gliders and jumping off the roof making their escape.

"Never a gargoyle around when you need one," remarked Xanatos as eh picked up the diamond and turned to face Elisa who was already glaring at him.

"I saw you land that rig without your roader that was impressive," praised Xanatos as he held out his hand for Derek to shake, as Derek stared at him awestruck

"Yeah well, I didn't have a lot of choice," Derek said modestly recovering from shock as he shook Xanatos' hand.

"I wonder would you be interested in a job with my company? I need someone as a pilot and a bodyguard. I can guarantee the job will be less risky than police work, and I can probably pay better too, much better," proposed Xanatos as he put an arm around Derek.

"Uh, well, that is I…..I..." began Derek not quite knowing what to say as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Think about it, nice meeting you," Xanatos said pleasantly as he handed Derek his business card before turning to face Elisa.

"Detective, always a pleasure," he said as he exited the roof.

"Ignore him Derek he's just using you to annoy me," Elisa said angrily as she made to take the business card out of Derek's hand.

"Oh right it couldn't possibly be that he actually though I was good," Derek said bitterly as he glared at his sister.

"You aren't saying that you're possibly considering," laughed Elisa.

"Hey sis, why don't you use your cop instinct to figure it out," Derek said sarcastically as he brushed past her.

**Warehouse**

In a warehouse in the city Hyena stood in her armor as she vigorously punched a punching bag, as Jackal finally put the phone down having finished his phone call.

"New orders from, Fox,' reported Jackal as he walked towards his sister.

"I don't want to hear it," Hyena said irritably still angry about the diamond.

"Oh yes you do, she says we get to waste Xanatos for interfering," Jackal said excitedly.

Hyena's punches began to slow as she slowly processed the information before letting out a chilling cackle that greatly resembled that of a hyena.

**Clock Tower**

As the clock struck midnight we all stood around as Elisa explained what happened earlier and about how Xanatos had offered her brother, Derek, a job.

"He can't work for Xanatos, what am I going to do?" asked Elisa desperately clearly distraught. I had moved forward and placed a comforting arm around her, trying to give her some support as she looked so upset.

"Tell him the truth," offered Goliath as he stood on the step above us.

"The truth the whole truth including the part about gargoyles living in New York. That's not my secret to tell," Elisa said tiredly.

"It shouldn't have to be, he should trust you," Broadway agreed immediately taking Elisa's side on the manner.

"Trust doesn't mean a lot without honesty," Brooklyn added shaking his head from his spot next to Lexington.

"Excuse me, but aren't we missing the point here. Jackal and Hyena are loose in the city, we should be tracking them down," Lexington said angrily.

"Derek is your brother Elisa, tell him the truth show us to him if necessary. He must be made to believe," Goliath said wisely as Elisa stared at Goliath doubtingly, as I gently gave her arm an encouraging squeeze.

**Inside the Station**

In a room at the station Derek stood looking out of a window, as Elisa quietly entered the room before closing the door.

"Captain Chaves, told me I would find you in here," Elisa said quietly as she walked toward her brother.

"Listen Derek, there's something you've got to know-"Elisa said calmly, but was interrupted by Derek as he stepped forward.

"There's something you should know too Elisa, I've decided to take Xanatos' offer," Derek said seriously as Elisa let out a gasp.

**Bar**

"Can you believe it, he's quitting the force?" Elisa asked her dad as they sat at a table at a local bar.

"I hate to see it happen Derek's a good cop," agreed her father.

"I've got to make him see that Xanatos is bad news, whatever he has planned for Derek it isn't good," Elisa continued.

"You can convince him Elisa your his big sister, he's always looked up to you," reassured her father as he took a sip of his drink.

"I've tried to tell him but he can be so stubborn," Elisa said agitated.

"You have to get through to him, tell him it will kill his mother if he leaves the family business," her father urged.

**Maza House**

However on the other side of town their mother was having a different tune.

"Of course you should quit if that's what you want to do," Derek's mom encouraged.

"I know dad and Elisa want me to stay on the force, but it's just not what I want," Derek said confused not knowing what to do.

"Honey, if you aren't happy then maybe it's time for a change, this job with Xanatos sound like a wonderful opportunity," his mother urged.

"It could be a start of a whole new life for me," added Derek.

"Then go for it Derek, honey it's your life. Elisa and dad aren't in charge of it you are," his mother said supportingly as Derek nodded his resolve now absolute.

**Men's Locker Room**

"Close your eyes boys I've got business in here," announced Elisa as she bravely walked to where Derek was emptying his locker.

"Oh great," moaned Derek, as all them men hid behind their locker doors and pulled their towels more securely around themselves.

"Hey, detective, how about some privacy," complained one of the officers.

"In a minute," she promised walking to where Derek continued to empty his things from the locker.

"Listen Derek, it wasn't just cop instinct, come with me and I'll prove it," Elisa begged.

"Ah uh sis, I have no doubt you can find a snitch to tell me how Xanatos is the prince of darkness," Derek said as he pulled his arm away from Elisa's.

"He practically is," Elisa added, not protesting to the title.

"Xanatos saved both our lives the other night, he deserves a chance to prove himself, and I deserve a chance to do what I want with my life," he finished as he made his way out of the locker room.

**Clock Tower**

"I just can't talk sense into him, he can't see that Xanatos is up to something," Elisa explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Goliath.

"I'm glad you asked, if you could keep an eye on Derek for his own good," Elisa said gratefully.

"You four, station yourselves near the castle and watch for any signs of trouble, and please try to get along," Goliath warned as he glanced at us over his shoulder.

**Near the Castle on a Rooftop**

We all sat on the rooftop of a building close to eh castle with Brooklyn sitting the closest on a ledge as I leaned against one of the stone blocks watching Lexington pace.

"I can't see how we're doing any good here, we should be out looking for Jackal and Hyena," argued Lexington.

"Oh give it a rest, it's more important now that we help Elisa," Broadway said clearly annoyed by Lexington.

"You wouldn't know what's important if it bit you on the-"began Lexington but was interrupted by Brooklyn.

"Lex, we'll deal with them later just focus," I growled as I moved my gaze back to the castle.

"Hey, knock it off you two look," gestured Brooklyn as we all saw Xanatos' helicopter taking off.

We carefully watched as the helicopter flew over us, and then we saw another one flying behind them and started shooting.

"Let's go!" shouted Brooklyn as we all took off after the other helicopter.

I watched as Broadway landed on top of the helicopter and tore off the glass and swiftly threw Hyena out of her seat. I quickly grabbed onto the helicopter and threw Jackal out of his seat as he let out his own tell and his parachute opened. I moved aside as Lexington moved into the control seat and we all crowded around him.

"You sure you can fly this?" asked Broadway nervously.

"It's just like the simulator game back at the tower," Lexington said as he grabbed the controller and started to move it around.

"Famous last words," Brooklyn said bitterly as I couldn't help but agree.

We all screamed as the helicopter started to do a nose dive and we held on for dear life.

"Maybe not quite the same" commented Lexington as I dug my claws deep into the metal.

"I thought you said you could fly this thing," Brooklyn yelled at Lexington.

"If you can do better now's the time," retorted Lexington.

"Feel the air currents, use them like we do with our wings," suggested Broadway.

"Yeah use the force Lex," Brooklyn said sarcastically, as I stared at Lexington's terrified face.

"Just shut up and let him think!" I yelled as Lexington pulled on the controller and we shakily flew around the city all of us yelling.

We crashed in an alley as it tumbled and I let out a scream as I realized half of me was trapped underneath of it, my wings were pinned and I could feel it crushing me.

"Dakota!" yelled Brooklyn as he rushed over and tried to push if off me.

"Hurry," I yelled through gritted teeth trying not to scream.

"Hold on," Broadway said as he and Lexington rushed over to help.

"Okay, on the count of three, one two three," grunted Brooklyn as they managed to push it off of me and Broadway quickly pulled me out and they let go of it none to gently.

"Oh god," I heard Lexington say quietly from behind me as Broadway gently placed me on my stomach.

I let out a yelp as I tried to move my wings but I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back.

"What's wrong?" I asked not being able to hide my frantic tone as my whole back hurt.

"There's some glass stuck in your wings," Brooklyn said gently as he cautiously hovered his hands over my back thought not touching me not wanting to cause me pain.

"Lex this is your entire fault!" yelled Brooklyn as he turned his anger onto Lexington as he cowered back.

"How is it my fault, it's not like you were trying to do anything to help," Lexington defended himself.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as Brooklyn and Lexington both looked at me startled.

"It's no one's fault, so we all just need to take a breath and figure out what to do," I said weakly having used up most of my energy just to yell, I was still laying down on the ground not wanting to move knowing pain would shoot threw my body if it did.

"We need to get you back to the clock tower Broadway said worriedly.

"No, no we should hide the helicopter before the sun sets right Lex? It may come in handy later," I said as Brooklyn walked back over to me and gently smoothed my hair down.

"Yeah, if we conceal it tomorrow night I could probably fix it," Lexington agreed as he and Broadway started to hide it.

"How does it look?" I asked Brooklyn as he grimaced at my back.

"Not good, as soon as the sun comes up you'll be fine," Brooklyn assured though it sounded more like he was assuring himself.

"I need to remove the glass from your back though, so we can try and stop the bleeding," Brooklyn told me as I nodded and gritted my teeth as Brooklyn tried to gently dislodge the bits of glass from my wings.

"Okay, it's pretty much hidden for now," Broadway said as he walked back over to where Brooklyn and I were Lexington close behind.

"I need to carry you," Brooklyn said as he tried to slip his arms underneath me to carry me.

"No, I should be fine," I told him as he just stared at me in disbelief.

"Flex, your wing," he demanded and I immeadialty curled up at the pain that shot through my body.

I groggily nodded as Brooklyn lifted me up starting to feel the effects of blood loss. It was silent all the way to the clock tower except for the guy continuously checking to make sure I stayed awake.

I sighed in relief when we arrived home, and Brooklyn immediately rushed me inside.

"What happened?" Goliath demanded as Brooklyn gently set me down, and Elisa ran to get some gauze and alcohol.

Brooklyn quickly explained as Bronx moved over and curled up next to me whimpering as he tired to comfort me.

"It will be alight Lass," Hudson said moving over and kneeling beside Bronx as I simply nodded too tired to say anything.

After Elisa came back and cleaned up my back, and wrapped up my back and wings, she sighed, "Dakota, it's okay for you to rest now," she said as I hummed and immediately fell asleep too exhausted to argue.

**Third Person Pov**

"Will she be alright till the sun rises?" Goliath asked Elisa worriedly as he stared at Dakota she was incredibly pale from the blood loss and blood had gotten into her silvery hair.

"Yes, Goliath I'm so sorry I didn't think it would be that dangerous to cause anyone to get hurt," apologized Elisa, as she watched Brooklyn gently roll Dakota over as he pulled her head into his lap and lightly ran his clawed fingers through her hair.

"It isn't your fault, no one could have predicted this could have happened, thankfully the sun will soon rise and shall heal her," Goliath said thankfully as he moved his gaze over Dakota checking to make sure she was okay.

After Elisa had made a make shift bed consisting of a blanket and a pillow for Dakota to rest on until the sun rose instead of the stone floor. As the three gargoyles retold what happened Lexington mentioned that he could probably have the helicopter fixed by tomorrow night.

"Why would you want to, what would we need with a helicopter," Broadway said glaring at the small gargoyle.

"As long as Derek is flying Xanatos' chopper we may need one just to keep up," Elisa explained.

"I'll take over surveillance for Derek and Xanatos tomorrow night, you three and Dakota will get the Pack's helicopter working," ordered Goliath.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what has to be done," Lexington said smugly.

"Oh yeah, you and what star fleet," Brooklyn said sarcastically as he moved over to where Dakota lay and held her hand as they both turned to stone.

**Prison**

"Fox, I'm here to find out-"Elisa started but was interrupted by Fox.

"I know why you're here David told me you'd come. He created the Pack you know, brought us together me, Wolf, Hyena, Jackal, Dingo, put us on air and made us stars," Fox said pleased as she slightly flipped her hair.

"Then why are Hyena and Jackal trying to kill him?" asked Elisa.

"They don't know he's the boss only I do. David Xanatos told me to tell them about the diamond exchange, and make himself the next target he set up his own assassination attempt," explained Fox.

"But why?" questioned Elisa.

"He wants your brother, and what David Xanatos wants he gets," Fox said as she leaned against the glass separating them before she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Why are you telling me this because he left you to rot in jail?" Elisa asked humorlessly.

"You haven't got a clue; you're so far behind him it's pathetic. He told me to tell you, he doesn't have to hide his plans from you. There's not a thing you can do to stop him, he's the most brilliant man on the face of the earth," Fox finished appraisingly.

AS Elisa exited the prison she pulled out a recorder she had hid in her coat and replayed it.

"Let's see how brilliant he feels when I play this for Derek," Elisa said as she lightly tossed it in the air before putting back into her jacket.

**Clock Tower**

I let out a growl as I shed my stone skin and stretched, slightly flexing my wings and smiling when I felt no pain.

"Dakota, how are you feeling?" asked Brooklyn who I noticed was beside me; I gave him a soft smile when I realized he had slept next to me.

"I feel as good as new," I said as I got up and stretched though my wings and back were still wrapped in gauze. I smiled as everyone walked inside and smiled when they saw I was okay.

"It's good to see you up lass," Hudson said kindly as he gave me a hug.

I nodded at Hudson as Lexington jumped forward and clung onto me as he hugged me around my neck and I returned it before I set him back down.

"I'm glad you're alright," Goliath said as he smiled at me and slightly ruffled my hair.

"Hah, that little scrape it was nothing," I said as I casually brushed it off.

Goliath debriefed me on what we were doing and I quickly took off with Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington as we started to work on the helicopter. With Lexington's instructions we had finally got the helicopter back to working and we all sat inside while Elisa told us where to go.

"This thing looks like a flying junk pile," insulted Broadway and I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelled as he rubbed the spot where I had hit him.

"Yeah, I suppose if you designed it, it would be covered with food," Retorted Lexington as I reached over and hit him as well.

"We'll get there in time Elisa," Goliath assured her as she worriedly stared out the window.

"I hope so," she said.

**Xandau***

Hyena and Jackal quietly sneaked into Xanatos' private retreat as they both grinned maniacally at each other.

"That was excellent flying last night, I'm more convinced than ever that I was right to hire you," Xanatos complimented Derek.

"I Hope that sort of thing isn't a nightly occurrence, I might be safer back with the NYPD," Derek commented as he and Xanatos walked around the grounds.

"Let's just say that my life is anything but dull," chuckled Xanatos.

Hyena and Jackal shot at a lamp post as Derek pushed Xanatos down and pulled out his gun searching for the threat,

"Oh, this is too easy," Hyena laughed, but stopped and turned when she heard the sound of a helicopter.

Hyena and Jackal both ran from the helicopter and started firing lasers at it but the armor deflected it.

"Still think the armor looks dumb," taunted Lexington from inside the helicopter, as he turned on the lights blinding Hyena and Jackal.

"It's Jackal and Hyena," announce Goliath from inside the helicopter having gotten a good look at them, as they continued to run.

"Take them out, quickly," Goliath ordered Lexington.

AS Lexington smiled not at all disagreeing with the action as he fired a net at them.

Hyena and Jackal quickly cut through it as they continued to try and run away. Broadway, Brooklyn, and I quickly jumped out of the helicopter going after Hyena and jackal. Broadway made quick work of Jackal and I flew off and saw Brooklyn stuck under a tree, as Lexington blinded her and destroyed her gun, I quickly knocked her out and I knelt beside Brooklyn as Broadway and I pushed the tree off of him as I helped him stand up.

After Lexington had landed the helicopter we had stood I away from the humans as we watched from a distance

"Detective, I'm sure your brother was more than capable of handling the situation, thank you for your help just the same. Now you would probably like a private moment," Xanatos said as he excused himself and left the sibling alone with the gargoyles.

"SO they are real," Derek said as he gestured towards us.

'What do you mean, I didn't tell you about them?" asked Elisa clearly confused.

"I know, but Xanatos did he showed me a video tape of them, but I still find it hard to believe," Derek said surprised.

"Xanatos told you about them?" Elisa asked surprised as to why Derek was still working for Xanatos then.

"Yes, he said he tried to help them but they rejected him. HE also admitted he made a few mistakes when dealing with them and you," Derek said as I couldn't help but growl at his statement, goliath placed a hand on my shoulder silencing my growls.

"So you can forget about trying to get me to quit because it's not going to happen," Derek said with finality.

"You have to quit he's using you," Elisa pleaded.

"It's my life, butt out!" he shouted shaking Elisa off of him.

"Quite both of you!" yelled Goliath as we all looked at him supposed by his outburst.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have siblings to fight with, all of my rookery brothers are dead, and there is nothing, nothing more important than family," he finished as he walked away from the two.

**Clock Tower**

As we stepped out onto the snow it crunched beneath our feet as we walked toward our ledges.

"Hey, Lex good job on the helicopter," compliments Broadway.

"Yeah, that armor really helped," Brooklyn added, as I lightly put my hand on Lexington's head and slightly rubbed it.

"Yeah, well I couldn't have done it without you three," he said as we all walked to our respective ledges.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Note**:I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story, and for just being wonderful. However, I'm beginning to have my own doubts about my story, I at first posted this because I hated how I couldn't find a story that followed the whole season and just decided to write my own. I'm a little worried though that my character Dakota is bland, that she is just sort of there and that she isn't contributing to the plot. I may be looking far too into this and this is my first fanfic I ever wrote and I'm being too harsh on myself. I honestly want to just delete it and restart, I've been thinking about finishing this season and then reconstructing it, and then reposting it later. But then I start to think about the second season, and I would feel bad for having to make you guys wait. If some of you have actually read through this whole thing that really means a lot to me, and if you have any advice or things you would like me to work on please message me or write it in a review.


	14. Rookery Brothers

**Chapter dedicated:**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper**

**brittneyangel**

**brittneyangel: **There will be more romance in the next season because I have more to work with, and there relationship is still sort of new.

Chapter 13: Rookery Brothers

**General Store**

In a general store downtown a shop keeper opened the cash register as a man held up a gun threateningly as he grabbed the cash from the register.

"Come on this is the third time this week," the old shop keeper said tiredly as he held his hands up.

"Yeah, well we live in dangerous times," chuckled the man as he dashed out of the store and ran through the snow.

** Scotland 994 A.D. **

"We should all go with you," argued the red haired female gargoyle.

"My love we have been through this," Goliath said calmly as he turned to face her before continuing to walk towards the tower.

As Goliath and the female gargoyle reached the top of the tower, he saw their rookery brother a gray gargoyle with white hair and fin like ears.

"Where do you go my brother?" he asked Goliath.

"To track down the Vikings, before they attack again," informed Goliath.

"Will you need help?" his rookery brother asked, but before he could reply Magus interrupted them.

"Foolish creatures, why are you still here?! If you wait any longer you won't have to find the Vikings they'll be at our gates again," accused Magus as he quickly ran down the tower steps.

"Why do we risk ourselves to protect the human's castle?" the female gargoyle asked disgusted at the disrespect shown to them.

"She's right let the Vikings has it, we can survive anywhere," his rookery brother persisted liking the idea of leaving.

"The gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle than breathing the air," the old gargoyle said wisely as he walked up the steps to where Goliath and the two other gargoyles were.

"I would have you at my side old friend, I will need your tracking skills," smiled Goliath as the old gargoyle gave him a nod.

"Stay here and keep guard my brother, I will see you soon," assured Goliath as his rookery brother.

"And you my love, I never lose sight of," promised Goliath, as he lovingly stared into her eyes before turning as he and the old gargoyle, both jumped off the tower and glided away.

**Clock Tower**

I walked with Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington up the stairs since they had decided to stay to go to the movies, but I had decided to stay behind and keep Hudson company.

"We're going to the movies Hudson, do you want to come along?" asked Broadway as the three of them stopped on their way up the stairs.

"Thank you, lads, but no. Why go to out in the snow to see something that will be on cable soon enough. Besides someone needs to stay here and defend our home, "said Hudson and we all laughed as we all smiled amused.

"Hudson, we live above a police station what could happen?" asked Brooklyn.

"You know the old saying a gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle-"recited Hudson.

"Then breathing the air," we all finished.

"We know Hudson," I laughed as Hudson gave us all an incredulous look.

"Where have I heard that before," muttered Brooklyn.

"We don't even live in a castle anymore," remarked Lexington.

"Do we have time to eat before the show/" asked Broadway, completely straying off topic.

As we stepped outside as the snow gracefully drifted to the ground, turned around and gave Brooklyn a slow kiss before we separated. I leaned my forehead against his as I whispered, "Be safe," as he simply nodded and leaned in to give me a kiss but-

"Come on lover boy," taunted Broadway, as Brooklyn growled before leaning away and ran to go after Broadway as they glided away laughing with Brooklyn yelling at him.

I walked inside and found a stool and sat beside Bronx as I scratched him behind the ear as he hummed in delight, and lightly stomped his foot on the ground.

"Hi, Elisa," I greeted from my spot beside Bronx as she walked over to where I sat.

"Woo nasty out there. How are you guys surviving this cold?" asked Elisa, wondering how we didn't show the slightest discomfort at the coldness of the clock tower.

"Cold doesn't bother us," Goliath informed from his spot on the bridge like structure that was above the steps leading outside the clock tower.

"Maybe not, but something is," she said noticing the sullen tone of Goliath's voice.

"Is it not time for you to go on duty?" asked Goliath, changing the subject.

"Yeah, guess it's time to do a little ol' protect and serve," chuckled Elisa.

"Protect and serve?" asked Goliath curiously, even I had wondered what she meant by that.

"It's the old police motto, it's what I live for," explained Elisa.

"Protect whom, and serve how?" Goliath further questioned.

"The people, the honest citizens we protect them and serve them. We do the same for each other," Elisa said passionately, as Goliath leaped down to where we were.

"You mean the police, you're clan," Goliath said sadly.

"Yeah, my clan who will disown me if I don't get back to work," Elisa said as she started to head to the stairs.

"I'll go with you perhaps I can learn something from this," said Goliath thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sure why not, my cars big. I'm sure my partner won't even notice you," Elisa said sarcastically.

I watched them go before turning back to the TV, but sighed when I felt Hudson's eyes on me.

"Alright, alright," I muttered as I stood up and quickly jogged after Goliath and Elisa.

**Castle Wyvern**

In one of the towers Xanatos turned off the machine that was conducting a bright red light, as Demona stood across from him with a book of spell and a bowl with pink smoke.

"If this works it will be a miracle," Xanatos said skeptically still not believing her new plan.

"None of your plans have worked: the Pack, the Steel Clan, all have proven useless," stated Demona, listing all of Xanatos' failed plans.

"Your stolen spells haven't been better," he retorted.

"No spells or science have defeated Goliath, but maybe the two will be more effective," Demona suggested as she threw some powder onto the covered form on the table.

"The cantraps have been spoken, the patterns of force are aligned now it's up to your machine Xanatos," continued Demona as she turned to face Xanatos.

Xanatos wordlessly pulled up two levers on his machine as his machine came alive with a bunch of beeps and lights; lightning then struck the covered figure.

Xanatos and Demona watched as a light emerged from the body and let out a cry of a gargoyle before reentering the body. They watched in awe as the motionless figure began to move and the light dimmed.

"It's alive, alive. I've always wanted to say that," Xanatos said gleefully to Demona.

As the figure sat up robotically as it pulled up the circuits that were connected to its head, as the cover fell from the body to reveal the silhouette of a gargoyle.

"As you said it's alive," said Demona, as she stared into the glowing red eye of the gargoyle.

"Can it hear us?" asked Xanatos.

"Do you remember me?" asked Demona as she gestured to herself.

The figure slowly nodded his head as he looked around.

"This is Xanatos my servant," she said as Xanatos looked at her appalled at her not liking the idea of being anyone's servant.

"What am I?" asked the gargoyle.

"You are Coldstone brought to life," explained Demona as she pointed at the confused gargoyle.

"Coldstone," said the figure.

"Don't you remember anything?" asked Demona.

"I remember the castle, Goliath my rookery brother, they went to find the Vikings, dawn came and then oblivion," the gargoyle said solemnly.

"Your brother abandoned us to the humans," Demona convinced.

"He's been seduced by their beliefs and has turned you into this," continued Demona as she showed him a mirror, and Coldstone roared and shattered the mirror.

**With Elisa**

Goliath and I watched from above on the rooftop as we watched Elisa exit her car and Matt walked in.

"Goliath, Dakota, can you hear me?" asked Elisa through the small mic attached to her jacket and the chip in her ear.

"Yes, we can hear you fine," I said into my own mic that hung around my neck.

"State of the art this thing picks up everything," praised Elisa.

"Yes, we could hear you perfectly," said Goliath.

"Why does that man keep his shop open, he could be robbed again, why does he not leave?" asked Goliath.

"Yes, isn't it human instinct to do whatever it takes to survive, here he is in blatant danger," I added curiously.

"This is a dying neighborhood Goliath, Dakota, the big markets won't even come here, and if he closes the store people will have no place to buy food. That's more important to him than hiding in his own little castle.

"His community needs him," Goliath said slowly, taking in the information.

"To survive," Elisa finished.

I heard the radio in the background as Goliath and I stepped back into the shadows before following after Elisa and Matt as they got into the car.

**Downtown**

I watched in shock at all the police cars and damaged that had been done, as Goliath landed on a lite up sign and I landed beside him. Goliath and I quickly glided down and tackled the figure, as I glided over to Elisa and pulled her up from the ground. I gasped as Goliath was thrown into the bus leaving a huge dent as I rushed over to help him up.

"Dakota, what is that thing?" asked Elisa as she ran over to us and the police flashed a light onto the figure as it appeared to be a gargoyle but it had robotic parts.

"It's an abomination," Goliath said as I stared at the gargoyle sadly.

"Rookery brother, you betrayed us," growled the gargoyle as it shot a laser at us and Goliath pushed us out of the way.

As Goliath checked and saw that we were okay he went back and attacked the gargoyle. I quickly ran up and tackled the gargoyle as he threw me off of him.

"Dakota stay back!" yelled Goliath as I slowly nodded, as I saw goliath pinned beneath the gargoyle.

"I know you, you are my rookery brother," confirmed Goliath.

"No you are my betrayer," he growled as he threw Goliath off of him.

I ignored about what Goliath said and tackled the gargoyle and we rolled around in the debris as I struggled to not get hit by the built in laser in his arm. He managed to push me off of him and I fell beside Goliath, as Goliath tried to help me up debris fell on us and we were pushed back to the ground. I groaned as I hazily saw the gargoyle above us and my eyes widened as he effortlessly picked Goliath up and held him over his head.

"You will pay for destroying our clan," the gargoyle yelled as he was hit by a disk of metal.

"Let him down ugly and I mean now!"

I turned and saw Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington sitting on a turned over police car as they continued to hit him with the metal disks. While he was distracted I knocked him over with a quick swish of my tail as I quickly pushed myself up as Goliath glided over to where my friends were.

"Goliath what is that thing?" asked Brooklyn.

"It is one of us….or used to be," Goliath said regretfully.

"You are all traitors you will all pay," he vowed.

"Why are you attacking us/" asked Goliath as we all moved forward.

"You betrayed our clan, destroyed it," he yelled as he clutched his head.

"We were all betrayed," Goliath explained.

"To true."

We all turned and saw Demona gliding down with the steel clan.

"Ugh, can't we get a break," I said frustrated.

"You told him these lies, I lived for my clan!" Goliath shouted up at where Demona stood.

"And they died for you, smashed to dust by the humans you trusted," she yelled back.

I finally turned around and noticed all the humans standing around.

"You guys…" I said as I saw most of the humans staring at us in disbelief.

This was not good.

"We have each created our own clans Goliath, you have yours, and I have mine," Demona said coolly.

"You have no clan; your clan is merely steel!" I shouted as Goliath pushed me back with his arm.

"You have no clan, you don't know the meaning of the word," Goliath said repeating half of my statement.

"Destroy them, Coldstone," Demona ordered as the red steel clan member placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her momentarily.

"Destroy them, destroy them and we will survive," Demona promised.

"Survive? Like this?" Coldstone questioned gesturing to his form.

"Appearances mean nothing, we are the true gargoyles. They have been corrupted by the humans" said Demona.

'_Really, we've been changed take a look in the mirror,'_ I thought as I held myself back from saying anything.

"There has been enough death, there are so few of us left my brother," Goliath said softly.

The gargoyle paused as he shifted his glance between Demona and us, I turned and my eyes widened as I saw the news reporter stepping out of a van with a camera crew.

"Goliath, Dakota, we don't want this on the 11 o'clock news," Elisa said through the chip as I stared at Goliath worriedly.

"Xanatos, I'm sure you can communicate via your robots, and I doubt you want to see anymore destruction come to your city. Perhaps we should move to some place less fragile," reasoned Goliath.

"No we finish this now," demanded Demona.

"An excellent suggestion Goliath, I propose we reconvene," said Xanatos' voice from the red robot.

We quickly scaled a building as we glided away from the humans. We quickly flew to the bridge as my friends and I all gasped out of breath.

"Hey, looks like we beat them here," noted Lexington.

"If only," I said as I heard the sound of the steel clan flying toward us.

Brooklyn quickly pulled me to him as a laser blasted at us and we all flew into different directions. I was underneath Brooklyn as he had tried to shield me from the blast.

"Ugh, remind me to be fashionably late next time," groaned Brooklyn as I pulled him up.

I quickly pushed Brooklyn off the bridge as Demona shot at us with her gun and I jumped off the bridge gliding away.

I watched as Brooklyn tackled Demona, but which resulted in them bouncing of one of the cables and landing on the bridge.

"Brooklyn!" I yelled as I glided down beside him and gently put one of his arms around me as I helped him up.

"You did it," I whispered to him as he smiled at me weakly and I pulled him out of the middle of the bridge.

I gently placed him down out of the way as I watched Broadway and Lexington, "I need to go help, I'll be back though," I promised as he nodded and I quickly glided up to help Broadway.

Broadway got tangled in the cables as the red gargoyle aimed to fire at him, I tackled him causing him to fall onto the bridge, as I ripped his head off and I saw Xanatos!

"No way," I whispered as he suddenly pushed me off of him and shakily stood up.

"GOLIATH!" I screamed as I saw him and Coldstone fall off the top of the bridge into the water.

"NO!"

"GOLIATH!"

I quickly climbed up to Broadway and quickly cut the cables from him, as he fell with a thump onto the bridge.

"We need to do something," I cried frantically as I looked into the icy water below.

**Underwater**

Beneath the water Coldstone and Goliath drifted downwards as Coldstone stared at Goliath, the old gargoyle's words coming to his mind, "A gargoyle can no longer stop protecting the castle than breathing the air…..breathing the air….protect,"

Goliath grabbed onto Coldstone's wrist before letting go and continuing to drift down, Coldstone quickly grabbed Goliath's hand and pulled him up out of the water, and flew out of the water.

**Bridge**

"Look," shouted Broadway, as Coldstone carried a limp Goliath in his arms.

"Is he…" I trailed off not willing to finish my sentence.

"He lives," Coldstone confirmed as he walked towards us.

"Goliath, you're okay," I said happily as we all rushed over to him.

"But you're not," Demona's voice rang out as we all spun to face her.

"Thank you so much for saving Goliath for me," she said as she pointed the gun at us.

"Wait," started Xanatos, but was cut off by Coldstone.

"She told me destroying my brother is the only way for me to survive is that all it is for us mere survival?" asked Coldstone.

"Isn't that enough?" Demona asked in return.

"No gargoyles protect, it is our nature, our purpose, to lose that is to be corrupt empty, lifeless," Goliath stated.

"And what do you protect?" asked Coldstone.

"Enough of this," shouted Demona as she shot a laser at Goliath.

It seemed almost as if it had happened in slow motion as Coldstone, jumped on front of Goliath and fell of the bridge into the water below.

"No!" shouted Goliath, as he jumped in after Coldstone, and we all rushed to the railing.

"At least I can finish you three," Demona said as she aimed the gun at us and I unconsciously shrunk myself back into Brooklyn's embrace.

I watched as Xanatos fired at Demona knocking the gun out of her hands, "I told you I want them alive," Xanatos said just as he was tackled by Bronx.

Xanatos quickly threw Bronx off of him but Bronx came back pinning Xanatos, as Elisa ran forward with Hudson behind her. So this was her backup, I couldn't help but smirk as I watched Xanatos pinned under our guard dog Bronx.

"It's over Xanatos," said Elisa as she aimed her gun at him.

"I don't think so," he smirked as he flew up out from under Bronx and grabbed Demona flying off.

We all looked down ashamed as Elisa questioned us about what happened.

"It took me a while to lose Matt and get Hudson, is everyone okay? Where's the monster?" Elisa asked.

"He wasn't a monster he was family and now he's gone," Goliath said sadly as he walked forward sopping wet without Coldstone.

"I'm sorry," Elisa said sadly as Goliath now stood in front of us.

I walked forward and hugged Goliath as he sighed and hugged me with one arm before I returned to my spot next to Brooklyn.

"Come on, let's go home," said Goliath, as we all smiled and nodded.

"Goliath, you told Coldstone gargoyles protect," said Lexington as he stared up at Goliath.

"Like we breathe boy, you know that," Hudson chimed in.

"But what do we protect?" asked Brooklyn.

"The clock tower," said Hudson immediately.

"No that is merely where we sleep, this island, Manhattan, this is our castle. From this day forward we protect all who live here human and gargoyle alike," explained Goliath.

"Are you alright? Is there anything you need?" asked Elisa from beside Goliath.

"Yes, I need a detective," he said as he picked Elisa up and we all glided back to the clock tower.

Goliath informed us we had one stop to make as we ended up cornering a man, and making him return the money he had stolen from a shopkeeper.

We had decided to sleep on the rooftop in front of the store, as Brooklyn suddenly swung me around and into a dip, as he leaned in and kissed me. I hurriedly stood up and blushed as he smirked and I gapped as he didn't even blush as he swiftly grabbed my hand, and before I could respond the sun rose and we turned to stone.

**General Store**

The man rushed into the store with a gun, as the shop keeper sighed and put his hands up, "Not again, can't you rob somebody else this time," he complained, as the man came up to the counter.

"I'm not robbing you man, do me a favor call the cops so I can turn myself in," the man said hurriedly as he grabbed a bag and poured out all the cash he had stolen.

"What? Why?" the shopkeeper asked baffled at the man's sudden change of demeanor.

"Because seven monsters just told me to," he responded as he slide down into a crouch in front of the counter.

**Outside**

"You know what guys the city feels safer already," said Elisa to the stone gargoyles as she made her way off the rooftop.

Okay I have finally finished season 1! I won't say that this is my best chapter, btu I'm happy with how it ended, and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you all enjoyed my story, and as for season 2 I will be taking a break to write some transcripts so I can update sooner, but I will begin posting season 2 probably in February. Not to sound completely arrogant, but I'm pretty proud of myself.

Thank you followers, reviewers, and those who have added it to their favorites:

**brittneyangel**

**Chimera prime**

**ModernHippieofKansas**

**The-Raving-Chesire-Cat**

**Anataurilover685**

**chasesgirl2**

**kmgd14**

**kumori ryuujin**

**lilani127**

**Dark Fox Tailz**

**DeadlyRose 1992**

**Scotland-Lassie**

**Umbra1219**

**beyonderan**

**MonstarzGirl**

**silverwolf**

**amber**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper**

I would like for you guys to know that there will be more romance in the next season, and to keep in mind that I have never been in a relationship or been in love so I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. If any of you have any changes you would like me to make to Dakota's character or any suggestions please message or write them in a review to me. Don't worry about being rude or anything because your complaints and suggestions do help me write the chapters. Also please tell me what you thought of the whole season all together, what you liked and didn't like. I've also been thinking about writing a Puck/OFC romance in a different story too, and that would also follow the seasons. It would have quicker updates and if any of you guys would like to read it tell me and I'll be thinking about it. I again just want to thank everybody who has reviewed and supported me throughout this story because you guys are the ones who kept me going. I hope you are all looking forward to season 2!


	15. Explanation (NOT CHAPTER)

Okay, I know I promised that I would start posting the next chapter in my Gargoyles fanfic in February, but life happened. I'm currently struggling to pass my science class, and I've just been so stressed out lately. Granted that can't be an excuse, I know those of you that do want to read it have been patiently waiting for two months I need you to wait just a little bit longer. I know this is extremely unfair, seeing as I've had two months to work on it, and all I can do is beg for you to wait, while I try to sort my school work out. I can promise though that it will officially be starting on March 16th. This date will not change, I have set deadlines for myself so, just thank you so much for your support and waiting. It will be worth it. :)

Sincerely,

Lauren


	16. Sequel Up

The sequel has finally arrived and it's called "Love of Beasts and Monsters." I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all being so patient!


End file.
